When Irish Eyes are Crying
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Emma's fourth year. With the cup and tournament, the Irish Society comes to the forefront! Cedric and Emma's friendship is tested, and Emma and Draco are testing new waters.
1. My Hero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit from my stories . . . if only. Then I'd be in castle in Scotland ;)

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read Emma! Here is year 4, with lots of Irish Society, Cedric, and Draco goodies to come. As some have pointed out, I don't stray to much from JK's storyline, but you might find that I _add_ more to this year than previously (meaning, there is stuff here that doesn't happen in GoF). Enjoy!

Chapter 1: My Hero

Emma walked off the train and her father quickly found her. "How was term, dear?" He asked as he hugged her.

"You just saw me a fortnight ago, da. But it was good, overall. Now if only the ministry knew the truth about Sirius," she said sadly.

"I told you I would do everything I can, Emma, and I will," he reminded her. "Now, let's go home." He had grabbed Emma's trunk and they apparated to their house.

That night they were talking about the upcoming World Cup over dinner. "We are just swamped in the office now with the Cup coming up. Fudge is horrid at foreign relations among everything else. James will be here to drive you around during the week," Riley told Emma over dinner. "I know you said you have practices Tuesday, Thursdays, and Fridays, so he will be here Mondays and Wednesdays," he said. "Why do you have to be at 3 practices?" He asked.

"That is my good news that I have to tell you," Emma said with a grin. "I have to be at all the practices, da, because I am on the Triad."

Pride and joy was emitting from her father. _Something about happy emotions-they're just so . . .good. One could easily get addicted,_ Emma thought.

"Truly . . . well, you must be, no, you _are _the youngest Triad member in the 800 year history, Emma!" He said. "We must have a celebration. Tomorrow, we will go to London, get you some new, proper outfits for the society-- new shoes, yes, of course, new shoes,-- and we will eat out. Anywhere you wish," he said.

Emma was torn. She was happy her dad was happy, but sad over the fact that he showed it by buying her shoes. That night, she wrote to Draco; she didn't care if it was sad she wrote to him only hours after being out of school.

_Draco,_

_As pathetic as it is to write to you only 5 hours after getting of the train, I've decided I miss you and being able to talk to you face to face. Especially now. Da, well, he's da. When he's happy, he buys me shoes. Guess what, he's buying me a new pair. I might be the only person to complain about a pair of shoes, but I wish he didn't think he had to buy them for me. He should know that I am happy with just his happiness and pride. Why can't he see that? I wont make him-it will cheapen it all._

_I hope you have had a better 5 hours than I have._

_Emma_

Draco's letter made Emma laugh.

_Em-_

_I was in the process of writing to you when your letter arrived. Basically, the first letter was a cry for help. My mum is driving me to insanity, and father is not here to hold her attentions._

_Father, it seems, is going to be gone a lot (which is what worries my mother). I have a bad feeling– I know I am not an empath, but I know my father. He is up to something, and whatever it is, it is going to be big._

_What is wrong with me? Did you do something to me? A year ago, I wouldn't have cared what my father was doing,I'd be hurt that I wasn't included. Now, I find myself glad not to hold any of this knowledge._

_What did you do to me?_

_Draco_

She wrote back saying she didn't do anything to him, not in the way he was thinking, she only just made him human, and for that, she wasn't sorry. She also promised to get him a pair of shoes because, after all, it is how O'Neills show affection. (Draco wrote back saying that Malfoy showed affection by not hexing you to smitherings).

Emma awoke Saturday morning, forgetting for a second school was out. Then she remembered that she would get to see people this summer, actually see fellow students for once. _Summer might not be so lonely after all,_ Emma thought. _Now, If only I could actually see Draco! Ugh! I wish we could talk in public for once,_ Emma thought.

After a day of shopping (where Emma also bought a few things for the rest of the society) Emma was glad to be back home. It felt odd to spend a whole day with her father. She knew it was awkward for him too. Especially now that she reminded him of the Emily he knew in school.

_Darn the whole Potter resemblance gene! Why do I have to look like me mum, and Harry like his da?_ Emma thought.

The next day, she decided to put all other worries aside, and planned out how the Irish meeting was going to take place. The council would be meeting tomorrow before the practices actually began to talk about what they would do at the Cup. So, Emma made extra cakes, pies, and pastries for the organization meeting.

The next day, Emma decided to floo to Cillian's house. No sooner had she arrived in his fire place, she took a step out and found herself falling. For half a second she was sure she would fall flat on her face in front of the other 8 people.

"Emma," everyone yelled, a mixture of greeting and surprise.

Cedric, who had arrived right before her, was closest to the fireplace and caught her in time. "You okay, Emma?" he asked worriedly.

"My hero" she teased, "I'm fine. Go Raibth Maith agat, Cedric," she said with a smile (a/n: Gaelic for "thank you"). "I didn't even twist an ankle! Can you believe my luck!" She said.

"That is lucky, can you imagine missing the cup," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Emma! I"m so sorry! I didn't realize that my ma put the grate in the fireplace until this morning," Cillian explained. "Actually, I didn't realize it until Cedric pointed it out-no one else had a problem with it."

"Way to make her feel better, Cillian," Brigit said.

"That's all right, Cillian. No harm, no foul." Emma said reassuring him. "Now, what have I missed?"

When the meeting was over-which didn't happen until everyone had eaten all of the desserts Emma brought-Sean offered to take her home. "I just passed my apparition test," He added.

"I'll be okay you guys. No grate in my house," Emma said, but Sean insisted so she finally gave in.

"See you tomorrow," he said after they arrived to her house. He gave her a peck on the cheek and then dissaparated.

The next day was exciting as everyone arrived at Emma's house. Some apparated, but most flooed.

"Em!" Seamus said as he came in, followed by Ginny.

"Tell me you have more cookies," Sean said as he apparated in. "The ones you brought yesterday were delicious," he added with a smile.

Emma smiled back. "Of course. I couldn't let you starve now could I?"

After everyone had arrived she led them to the ballroom that was in her house. "You have a ballroom?" Seamus asked in awe.

Emma was embarrassed. "Yes, it was one reason my father took the house. I think he hoped I would one day join the society and have an excuse to have people over. Not to mention, entertaining is a large part of my da's business."

"Well, lets just jump into it." Cedric said, trying to get the attention off of Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cup was quickly approaching. Emma couldn't wait. The practices kept her busy so that she actually enjoyed her summer.

About two weeks before the Cup, her father had some interesting news over dinner.

"Emma, do you remember the Bulgarian Prime Minister? He was in the parliament when we last visited. He has a son a few years older than you," Riley said.

Emma nodded. "Yes I remember them both– isn't his son named Ivan?"

"Yes, very good. Well, it seems they have run into a problem with their lodgings and I have offered them to stay with us through the games," Riley explained.

"What happened?" Emma asked. "Should I have the practices somewhere else?"

"Perhaps that would be a good idea. I confess, I forgot about the practices when I offered. We wouldn't want them to get a preview of what to expect at the cup, now would we?" he said, laughing.

Emma smiled. "No, they would consider me betraying our secrets-and we are so good now, too, da. What was their problem with the Bulgarian embassy?" Emma asked. When her father explained it to her, she couldn't help but laugh.

After dinner she fire-called everyone to tell them they couldn't have the final practices at her house. After promising a good story explaining why, they all said okay.

Later that night, the Prime Minister and his son arrived. "Welcome, Prime Minister," Riley said.

"Thank you for your hospitality," The Prime Minister said. "This is my son, Ivan," Ivan gave a bow as he was introduced.

"Thank you for inviting us," he said.

"Not at all. Do you remember my daughter Emma?" Riley asked, gesturing to Emma, who gave a small curtsey.

"Of course, although she was but a child the last time I saw her. No one would be able to call her a child now-she has grown up quite splendidly," the Prime Minister said and Ivan nodded.

Emma and a house elf showed them to their rooms. "I hope we have not caused you any inconvenience, Miss O'Neill" Ivan said.

"Of course not, and please call me Emma. We got along very well when I was in Bulgaria, so why should we not now that you are in England?" She said.

"Especially since I will be in England for quite some time," Ivan said.

"Yes, I know about the tournament too," Emma said with a grin.

"There are some benefits to being a, what did you call it? A political brat, I believe," Ivan said with a laugh.

"Yes, well, it was a phrase that Jane said they used in America, only they said military brats. I figured it was a good term for us."

Ivan nodded. "Yes, I would have to agree. Would you mind if I had a friend over during the week? Most of the time my father will be at meetings-here or in London-and I will be gone as well, but I did say that a friend could come here the day before the cup to get some quiet relaxation."

"Of course. I have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind. Could you help me with my Bulgarian? I'm afraid I only remember the basic stuff elementary scholars know," Emma asked.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. Good night, Emma"

"Good night, Ivan."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Yay! First chapter of year 4! My favorite year so far. Much more fun to come! -- WEASLEYxISxMYxKING _(beta)


	2. Wearing O' The Green

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own or profit from it so there is no point in a lawsuit. The only thing I have to give is nothing!

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to everyone's continued support! For simplicity sakes (since the Cup takes up a few chapters) I just had everyone arrive the same day (meaning, Seamus isn't already there). Sorry if it bugs anyone! Oh, and if there are any native Irish speakers, sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I'm not a native speaker (mores the pity).

Ch. 2: Wearing O' the Green

The next two weeks were spent in a flurry of activity waiting for the cup. Emma's father was extremely busy seeing to the needs and comforts of all the foreign dignitaries. Emma had practices more often than not, and in her free time, she and Ivan would hang out. He helped her with her Bulgarian, she showed him the sites of London and Ireland.

The day before the cup, Ivan's mysterious friend showed up. _Of course he's friends with Victor Krum. Of all the people in Bulgaria, who would have thought Krum would show up on my doorstep?_ Emma thought. _Everyone in the world would like to meet him, and now they are all going to think I am fostering the enemy, the competition, _Emma laughed over the last thought.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to come," Viktor said in his thick Bulgarian accent and gave a bow. "I hope this doesn't give you any problems."

Emma shook her head. "Do not worry yourself. It is a pleasure to meet you! It is an honor to have you in our house."

Emma enjoyed Viktor's company. She could sense he was confident but not overly arrogant. Viktor was equally shocked that Emma could speak in Bulgarian.

"You speak our language well."

"Oh, I don't know about that! My vocabulary is still extremely small," Emma said.

"Perhaps, but your accent almost sounds like a native speaker," Krum said.

"Thank you."

"Emma has learned to adopt to different accents. Comes from being a political brat," Ivan said.

"So you have traveled a lot then?" Krum asked.

Emma nodded. "Almost everywhere, it seems."

"I have seen a lot as well from playing quidditch, but for me it was a conscious choice," Krum said.

Krum left that night since the team was suppose to be in bed by a certain time. Emma went to bed early as well, knowing that they would be leaving before dawn to get there.

The next day Emma and her father arrived at the campsite before dawn. Since it was a weekend long event, everyone would be arriving early to get as much fun and partying as possible.

Emma's father had the tent set up, and they hung their Irish memorabilia outside. There was no mistaking who they were supporting.

"Now Emma, please be careful. If there is an emergency, then get beyond the anti-apparition boundaries and apparate home," Riley said. "And whatever you do-don't provoke the Bulgarians too much, dear," he teased. "You know how riled up they can get."

Emma laughed. "Aye, after living with them I do." She gave her dad a kiss goodbye. "I'm off to rally the troops then," she said and waved as she ran off just as the sun was thinking about rising.

Emma had walked to the place where people were using portkey's to arrive. Brigit and another girl were rounding up and checking on the people apparating in.

She saw some people arrive– like Cillian and Devon– and was waiting for more.

Brigit came up to her and they compared who they had already seen arrive.

"Okay, so I will wait for Cedric, Ginny, and Seamus. Figures my line are the last to arrive," Emma said and rolled her eyes.

Brigit smiled. "Its nice to know at least one of you guys can arrive on time!" She teased.

"Don't worry, they will be here. Do you think Padraig (A/N: Gaelic form of "Patrick" and Seamus' big brother) will come with Seamus? I would love to see him again. Especially if he is going to dance with us! That would be grand."

Emma nodded. "I would love to meet the legendary Padraig. Well, I'll send them over when they arrive"

"Okay, see you soon-I hope," Brigit waved and walked off.

Emma turned around and was walking back when she saw a large group of redheads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was walking with the Weasley's after they got to the portkey arrival check-in.

Just as Amos Diggory and Arthur were saying goodbye, Harry saw a flurry of blonde hair. He turned around just in time to see Emma rush up and jump into's Cedric's arms.

"You are finally here!" She said. "Brigit has been giving me a hard time that my line is the only one that hadn't arrived."

"We're last?" Cedric teased. "Surely someone is going to arrive after me."

"Well, Seamus still hasn't arrived yet," Emma said. Cedric set her back on the ground.

"Dia dhuit, a Amos. Dia dhuit, a Arthur," Emma said with a small curtsey

"Dia is Muir dhuit," Amos and Arthur responded. Harry had no idea what they were saying.

"You will hurry to the others, won't you, Cedric?" She teased. "Knowing you, you'll dawdle and then I'll be forced to come find you again instead of showing off my new shoes."

"Heaven forbid!" Cedric said with a grin. Harry was surprised; he didn't know Emma and Cedric knew each other, let alone they were close enough to joke around.

"You'll be there too, Ginny? Just because Seamus can't tell time doesn't mean you can't come now. I know you said you weren't sure if you felt comfortable enough," Emma said. "It will be fun, and you will be great," Emma said reassuringly.

"I'll be along later, perhaps," Harry heard Ginny say and she looked up to her father to see if he said it was okay.

Arthur nodded his approval. "Indeed, I should be happy to see how you are all doing these days, wouldn't you Amos? It seems like it has been so long since we were doing that ourselves. I believe Bill and Charlie would like to join in too."

"Of course! It would be an honor to have you-all of you- join! I look forward to seeing you later then." Harry noticed she gave Ginny another reassuring smile and gave Cedric a hug before she left. Cedric gave Emma a peck on top of her head and she whispered something in his ear before she left that made him laugh.

"What did she say?" Ron asked and Harry knew he had noticed the whole exchange as well.

"Just telling me what she would do to me if I didn't show up on time," Cedric said with a grin.

"I wouldn't laugh– she'll do it too." Ginny warned.

"I know," Cedric said. "You will come, right Ginny? Emma will keep pestering you until you do."

"I will later after we get settled in," she promised.

"Good, now I'm going to see when Seamus and Padraig are suppose to come to let Emma know. See you later, Gin. Bye Harry! Bye Mr. Weasley." Cedric said and with a wave he was gone in the crowd with his father.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. "And since when did you know Cedric and he called you 'Gin'" Ron asked sounding incredulous.

"Honestly, Ron, don't you know anything?" Fred said which made Harry and Hermione blink. That was usually Hermione's line.

"Well, why don't you enlighten me?" Ron said.

"They are– well, I don't know if we should say," George said.

"True, George, just because we aren't part of the secret doesn't mean we can go about telling it, now can we?" Fred said.

"True Fred. Besides, Ron's face is turning a lovely shade of maroon right about now," George pointed out.

"Ginny, what is going on?" Ron asked.

"Nope, sorry Ron, not telling," Ginny said with a huge grin.

"But you're a part of whatever **it **is! How do I know if it is _okay_ for you to do it?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron, you can be so dense sometimes. Everyone else knows, they could have stopped me any time," Ginny said and went after Fred and George.

"Hermione? Has Ginny said anything to you?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, she hasn't said anything to me about it. Maybe if we go with her later to see where she's going we'll figure it out," Hermione suggested.

"Yes! We'll follow her until she tells us what she's hiding!" Ron vented.

"Honestly Ronald. She was right. Whatever it is, it seems your whole family already knows about it, so if it was anything bad then they would have stopped her," Hermione said.

"But why don't I know about it?" Ron complained.

Harry just shrugged. "Don't know."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Professor Epona-- Thanks! I think year 4 will be interesting :)

SongxOfxGlory-- Thanks! Their friendship does/will start to build now that he knows her a little better.

KRP-- I'll have Emma buy Sirius some shoes :) And yup, Krum is definetly someone you'll recognize :)

Amarthiel-- The "snog" chapter is definetly this year (Does happy dance)! That's all I can promise . . .

AnimeCrazy-- yes, I can also promise Sirius will make an appearance :)


	3. Organized Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from it, so no need to sue!

Author's Note: I thought the world cup deserved more jazz. I always see it as a huge celebration, so I did some, er, improvements :) Just some additions that JK doesn't mention.

**Emma/Cedric kiss is next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Organized Chaos

(Harry's POV) (Picks up when they have set up their tent)

As Harry and the Weasley's were exploring their tent, they were bombarded with music and singing.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"It is traditional before the games for both sides to show their colors– brag, taunt, flaunt," Arthur explained. "Both the Irish and the Bulgarian supporters will be flying flags and stuff, of course, but there will also be Bulgarians and Irish festivals to show their spirit and pride."

"They do it all weekend," Bill said as he, Charlie, and Percy entered the tent.

"Bill!" Ginny said and ran up to him. Harry noticed that when she gave him a hug, she also whispered in his ear.

Bill laughed and nodded. For awhile, everyone was getting adjusted, and Ron noticed that Ginny, Bill, and Charlie had disappeared.

"Where could they have gone? We were suppose to follow her!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Well, come on then," Harry said and the trio went out of the tent.

The walked all over the camp, and discovered that Mr. Weasley understated everything. People weren't just flying their flags. Everyone had gone completely crazy.

"Isn't this great!" Hermione said completely enthralled with the celebrations going on.

They saw a few redheads in the crowd in front of them and followed them. It wasn't long before the trio found Mr. Weasley, the twins, and Percy joining a crowd of onlookers watching some group of Irish people that the crowd was cheering on.

"What is going on?" Ron asked as the music died between songs.

"This is what your father was talking about," Hermione said.

"Hey look! There's Ginny, and Bill is over there" Harry finally saw who they were looking for.

"Of course there here, where did you think they were?" Arthur asked.

Ron didn't have an answer, Harry noticed. Harry turned back to watch the dancers. He also saw Emma and Cedric in the group. "This must be what they were talking about, because there is Emma and Cedric too," Harry pointed.

"Shush," Hermione said. "I want to watch."

"Yeah, Ronnikins. Be quiet or you are going to miss it," Fred said.

"Besides, since it is so late in the afternoon, now, it will probably get interesting," George warned.

Before Harry could ask what was going to get interesting, another song began and the dancers started again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Emma's P.O.V after leaving the Weasleys/Diggorys)

After Emma left Cedric, she joined the group who were waiting on the musicians where they had sectioned off a dance era.

"Well?" Brigit called out.

"Cedric and Ginny are here, Seamus will be here soon. Cedric checked for me," Emma said.

"Great! Well, we've been busy here. The players are bursting to play," Brigit said helping Emma with her makeup.

"I know, I've heard it," Emma said.

A few minutes later, another jig started playing and Sean pulled Emma to the dance area. "I'm going to make sure I get my turn before Cedric gets here," he teased.

Emma grinned. "Well, you arrived on time, so you got bonus points in my book."

"Great! I am so glad I learned how to apparate," Sean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma spent the rest of the morning with the group. Closer to noon, she saw Ginny arrive with her brother Bill and later Charlie joined them as well.

Most of the time Emma could sense the crowd growing, but couldn't distinguish individual people due to the crowd's massive size. As she was going through one of the reels, she passed by a group, and could sense Draco.

_He came to see us? _Emma thought. The idea made her happy, because while he may tell the minions he came to make fun of the dancers, she knew he came to see her.

The reel finish and the group was taking a breather. Flying above them and around the dancers were leprechauns and fairies.

"How did they come?" Ginny asked Emma as she approached her during the break.

"Leprechauns are attracted to it– the fun, dancing, singing, drinking, and mischief. The fairies came as well, plus someone got them to act as decorations during the dances, and you know how vain fairies are," Emma said.

Ginny nodded. "I still haven't seen Seamus," she said looking around.

"I know," Emma said.

"I wouldn't worry. Padraig will definitely be here and if Seamus is anything like his brother, they will be here," Bill said coming up.

"Emma, this is my oldest brother, Bill," Ginny said making introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, maiden," Bill said with a bow.

Emma laughed. "I see Ginny has kept you informed of what's been going on."

Bill grinned. "Well, Ginny and Padriag both," he admitted. "Plus, the youngest triad member in history is something that circulates quickly among all the alumni."

"You ready, then? I have a feeling the Bulgarians are going to come soon," Emma said.

"What?" Ginny said. "You really think they will confront us here? I didn't think anyone was serious about that part."

"Of course we were serious," Emma said.

"Well, we are asking for it. We are pretty close to where the Bulgarians are camping, didn't you notice?" Bill pointed out.

"I guess I didn't think they would," Ginny said and shrugged.

Emma laughed. "If they didn't come, we would go to them! We need a good confrontation,"she said; Bill nodded showing that it was true.

"Come on. Oh, did you know that the rest of your family, plus Harry and Hermione I mean, are watching too?" Emma asked. "They arrived awhile ago."

"I saw them," Bill said.

"Ron thinks I am up to something," Ginny said and laughed as she explained the episode with Ron.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Note:_ Next chapter is much longer, promise!

And to clear up any confusion, All the Weasley's, minus Ron, know about the Irish Society (especially since about half of them have been in it). Ron doesn't know about it because dancing has never been an interest of his. Harry and Hermione don't know because they aren't Irish, and they don't have any family who was in it before them. :)

Professor Epona– I thought it added to the humor :)

Amarthiel– I just wanted to put Cedric and Emma's relationship to the forefront. Draco will get his moment :)

AnimeCrazy– Thanks:)

Iceball19– Thank you for all your reviews! Next chapter for is for all the Draco/Emma fans ;-)

KRP– The forest scene is coming up soon . . .

DaffodilSweetie– thank you so much! I'm glad I am still attracting new readers! I am proud of the death of Cedric (ironic, I know). It took me _ages_ to write, but I like how it turned out. Keep reading to find out :-)


	4. Clash

1Disclaimer: Nothing's changed in the last few days . . . still don't own it :-(

Author's Notes: Wow! So much response last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Chapter 4: Clashing

(Back to Harry's POV)

Harry watched as Emma walked out with Ginny and Bill and then Emma separated herself from them as she went to her spot in the set up.

"Don't you just love their outfits!" Hermione said. "They are really grand." Harry saw that as the dance started, their costumes began to shimmer and gleam with magic in the sunlight; it almost seemed like the designs themselves were dancing.

"They are all wearing green today, for Ireland," Arthur said, "but the etching is significant to each person. Each is significant to their home clan."

"But da, Emma, Cedric, and some others are from Britain," Ron pointed out.

Arthur smiled. "Yes, she lives in England now, but her father is of the O'Neill clan. You know the story of them from when your mother and I told you when you were a child, remember?" Arthur said.

"Vaguely," Ron said.

"What is their story?" Hermione asked.

"The O'Neill's are one of the oldest families in Ireland, descended from the High Kings that ruled all Tara. Along with the O'Brians, who your friend Seamus is descended from, they are one of the five high families of Ireland."

"What is special about the five?" Hermione asked.

"Muggles say they have special powers, but it's because the magical creatures and fairies have blood ties with them," Arthur said. (A/N: got this when searching for other stuff; it will come into play later . . .evil Grin)

The song started and soon everyone was dancing; Harry noticed that they were forming what he knew was a celtic knot. "Seamus!" Harry heard Emma call out as she passed by on the opposite side. Harry looked and indeed Seamus was there and joined in on the dancers taking a place with Emma. The dancers kept moving and formed a shamrock, with Emma and two other girls each in the center of one of the leaves.

As they started to move and weave in and out, Harry saw the crowd parting to allow a group of Bulgarians in. Harry noticed that they all seemed to be about fifteen or so, and all, even the girls, seemed to be big and burly. They came up to watch the Irish, and as the Irish started to move again, the Bulgarians started doing an impersonation of the Irish dancers.

Charlie snorted. "How did they learn to do that? Some muggle movie?"

"They aren't that bad actually," Arthur noted.

"Yeah, probably better than Ron," Fred pointed out, making Ron's ears go red and for him to give Fred a rude hand gesture. .

The Bulgarian mascot (i.e. Veela) screeched out at them, getting their attention and forcing the Irish dancers to step back. They then transformed back into the beautiful, alluring women and soon had all the male attention.

"This will be interesting," Bill said, coming up to join the rest of his family (minus Ginny).

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"The Bulgarians are challenging the Irish. There dancers will now do one of their own dances to try to outdo the Irish," Bill explained. "If we don't answer back in some impressive way, than they will win."

"So?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron, don't you know anything?" George said

"It is superstition that the winner of these weekend festivals usually wins the Cup," Percy piped up.

"And the Irish can be very superstitious," Charlie added.

"And very competitive," Arthur added.

They watched as the Bulgarian musicians started a thick, heavy beat and the dancers (male and female) begin their dance.

Harry noticed that the male Irish dancers didn't particularly care about the dance– they only noticed the veela. The girls on the other hand, didn't even spare the boys a look as they watched the Bulgarians.

Harry watched Emma and two other girls share a glance. They separated themselves from the rest of their group and stepped out into the space dividing the two groups. As they stepped out, the Leprechauns, who were making angry and rude gestures at the Bulgarians, had flown over the three girls and threw down some of their magic, transfiguring their dresses into a more warrior-type outfit.

"Now, they are answering the challenge," Arthur explained.

The three girls started mimicking the Bulgarian dance, and soon, were following along seamlessly.

"So . . . they are showing that they are not only a match for them, but are there equals?" Hermione asked as she watched.

"Not only that, but that they can beat them at their own game," Arthur explained.

Harry watched as the dancers finished with the last few beats of the music. He heard Bill and Charlie call something out when it was finished, but he didn't understand what they were saying.

He saw someone approach the two eldest Weasely children and he said something in the same language.

"What are they speaking?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It is Irish, but I don't know what they are saying,"she said. They both looked at Ron, who just shrugged. (A/N: American's call it Gaelic, Irish and Brits call it Irish).

"Don't look at me," he said.

"I think he is related to Seamus– look, they look alike," Hermione said.

Bill and Charlie and the stranger kept talking in Irish, and then went out onto the field to the group of dancers.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

(Emma's POV)

Emma was in the middle of a set, when she saw Seamus finally arrive. "Seamus!" She called out and motioned for him to join them. He crossed over onto the floor and found his place in the set.

"Sorry! Da got a later portkey time! Can you believe it?" Seamus said.

"Ah, tis a pity, but at least you are here _finally,_" she teased, "and you didn't miss the challenge,"she reassured him.

"Good! I would hate to miss that! Especially after everything we . . ." Seamus didn't get to finish his sentence because they heard the Bulgarians approach. It would have been impossible to ignore them the way they were acting.

Good thing they didn't want to ignore them.

Emma-and all the other dancers-stopped in the middle of the set and watched the Bulgarians do a child-like imitation of their dancing.

"Not bad, actually," Brigit said to Emma since she was right next to her. "Not how I had thought they would challenge us, but their imitation isn't bad."

Emma nodded. She practically jumped when the Veela screeched at them, and like everyone else, she naturally took a step or two back. She and the other girls looked at the boys with disgusted looks on their faces as they fell charmed at the Veela. "Pitiful. Did they forget what they just were?" Nora asked, who joined Brigit and Emma. (Nora, Brigit, and Emma are the Triad for this year; both Brigit and Nora are seventh years, Brigit is "the Crone", Nora "the mother", and Emma "the maiden").

The three girls looked at each other; Emma knew they were going to respond and she was trying to kick off the feelings of infatuation the boys around her were feeling. She decided to focus on the competiveness oozing off of Brigit and Nora and the Bulgarian dancers instead.

They stepped in front of their group, and passed under a shower of Leprechaun magic transforming their outfits and body paint. They stood there for a second till the Bulgarians acknowledged their presence, then proceeded in mimicking their moves.

Soon, they were not just mimicking their moves, but were holding their own. The final beat ended with the Triad trying to swipe the feet out from under the three Bulgarians in the front and vice versa.

With the music over, they all stood up and looked each other over before Ivan, who was leading the Bulgarians, stepped forward to shake hands.

Brigit (the current Crone & leader) stepped up to shake his hand. Soon, both sides were exchanging friendly jibes at each other before the Bulgarians left to return to their camp. Emma had been talking to Ivan before they left.

"We were awesome!" Brigit declared.

"I just _know_ we will win the cup now!" Sean called out.

Emma felt their exuberance. "How do you know him?" Cedric asked Emma as he walked up to her.

"Ivan? He is the prime minister's son staying with us,"she explained.

"Why was it again they are staying with you?" Devon asked.

Emma laughed. "Apparently, the embassy became infected with a poltergiest who thought it funny to yell at its inhabitants in Yiddish and ancient Mayan. Prime Minister Strenksi says he refuses to live someplace where he is being yelled at in a language he doesn't understand," Emma said.

Before Devon could ask any more questions, Emma saw Charlie with someone approaching her.

"Emma!" Charlie said. "We would like to make an introduction. Emma, this is Padraig Finnegin. Padraig, this is Emma O'Neill. Padraig and I were in the same year at Hogwarts," Charlie explained. "He works with Bill now for Gringotts."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Emma said. "Hmm, the others haven't done you justice."

"Really? My reputation forgotten already?" He said, feigning shock. "I can see I'll have to work on that today."

"You should be proud of Seamus, from what I have heard, he is definitely following in your footsteps," Emma said.

"He is luckier than I if he was chosen to be your protégée," Padraig said.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Always the charmer-don't mind him, Emma. It is a compliment when he acts like this, believe it or not."

"I know, and thank you. Now-" Emma began but heard someone shout her name. She turned to see Cillian approaching her.

"Hey Padraig! Hope you're not taken, Emma. I want to dance the next double jig with you," he said. Emma nodded. "Padraig, you really have gotten slower than molasses, as Seamus said! You never would have let a girl get away before a dance!" he teased as he led Emma to the dance arena.

Padraig stood there flabbergasted making Charlie laugh. "Ah, don't worry. Emma will make time for you too after she's danced with everyone else," he said laughing.

Soon, everyone was getting ready to leave to find their seats for the match. Cedric and Emma had just finished a slip reel when Cedric noticed that Malfoy was in the crowd of onlookers.

Emma turned to thank him for the dance when he pulled her up to him and kissed her. While everyone around them started to whistle and make catcalls, Emma felt someone behind her become jealous but couldn't tell who because of the enormous number of people.

"Well, whoever you were trying to make jealous, it worked. Who was it, Cedric. Cho? Its not really your style," Emma said.

"Cho? Why would I . . . you know I like Cho?" he asked only mildly surprised.

"Duh!"

"No, it was not to make someone jealous. I was protecting you."

"Protecting me?" Emma asked pretending to sound confuse but she looked to see what he meant.

"Yeah, protecting you. I wanted someone to stop paying attention to you– someone who shouldn't be paying attention to you," Cedric explained.

"What on earth-why would you "protect" me?" Emma asked "And from who?"

"Don't worry about the who," Cedric said. He had seen Draco storm off with his gang after the kiss, so he was happy it worked. "And why? Because I love you and would always want to protect you– you're family," he said with a grin.

Emma kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I love you too, but you better not let Cho hear this. She'll never go out with you if she does."

Cedric grinned. "Typical Emma. Here I am trying to help you, and you still try to help your protector," he teased. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "She would have to be daft to say no to the great Cedric Diggory, protector of the realm!"

Cedric laughed. "Well, I think I'll ask her to the first Hogsmeade weekend back at school."

"Good. My hero-you're growing up so quickly," she teased, pretending to wipe away a tear. "Now go and be her knight in shining armor."

Cedric laughed as he went to join Cillian on their way to their tents. Emma, while happy Cedric was concerned for her welfare, was sorry for Draco and couldn't help but frown.

_Poor Draco. Jealous? Over Cedric? _Emma thought, confused. Then she smiled to herself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Author's Notes:

KRP– as always, thanks! I know the Cup is lasting several chapters, and I think that is something that will continue to happen this year and in the next years. Events become longer and (hopefully) more complex. At least more drawn out :-)

Elenwyn– Yay! I love hearing from you.

Professor Epona– thanks!

Amarthiel– I love Cedric, but it is plutonic with him (now that everyone has read the kiss scene I can say that :-) )

Iceball– thanks! Hopefully you the wait wasn't to bad (

AnimeCrazy– Thanks:-)

DaffodilSweetie– I always try to acknowledge my readers, especially the ones who talk to me! Thanks for taking a chance with this one! I try not to wait to long between chapters– my beta was always afraid that Book 7 will come out before I get my version of it posted :-).

ChildoftheKng– Glad to hear from you again! It does make the set up easier for the school year, and just to show how Emma's dad's job has _some_ benefits.


	5. Reunions and Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from it . . . only Emma (Pippin, OC's, etc) and the plot changes are mine.

Chapter 5: Reunions and Confrontations

Emma and her father worked their way up to the ministers box. They would be joining the Bulgarian Prime Minister and his son – personal invites by Fudge as a show of goodwill towards the competition– as well as anyone else high on the ministry's list.

Emma saw the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione walk into the box. Draco and Lucius were walking into the box before Emma and Riley. Draco gave her a cold look that made her want to feel guilty. _I have nothing to feel guilty about!_ She reminded herself. _I didn't ASK to kiss Cedric!_ They were walking up the steps when Emma stopped mid-stride, drawing everyone's attention.

"Emma? Whats wrong?" Riley asked.

She turned around quickly and at the same moment a raven-hair girl turned the corner into their booth. Both girls let out a squeal when they saw each other.

"Emma!" The other girl cried out.

"Jane!" Emma cried as they rushed to hug each other. "How long have you been in England! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise silly! You don't get many good surprises, you know that?" she teased.

Emma nodded. "You don't need to tell me that! Hello President Johnson," Emma said, addressing the woman behind Jane.

"Hello Emma, and please, its Annie, remember?" she said with a warm smile.

Emma nodded. "Sorry, Annie."

"And Em, this is Enrique," Jane said, pointing to a Latino boy about their age with her mother.

"Emma," Riley said behind her. Emma stepped aside so her father could make formal introductions. Jane gave her a wink.

"Minister Fudge, you remember President Johnson of the United States. President Johnson, you remember Prime Minister Strenski and his son Ivan. They are staying with Emma and I during the games. May I introduce Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, and Mr. Weasley who works at the ministry and his children, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, who attend school with my daughter," Riley said; while he was ever the polished and kind diplomat Emma noticed he practically skipped over Harry's name so as not to bring to much attention to him. Emma smiled; she knew her father was trying to protect Harry from even more attention.

"Madame President," Prime Minister Strenski said with a formal bow. "It is an honor to have you here at the cup and wonderful to see you again. I assume that is what brings you to London at this time?" He asked.

"You speak English?" Fudge hollered in outrage. "I've been miming the entire day for nothing?!"

Emma and Ivan broke into silent laughter. Emma could see Harry, who had seen Fudge miming when he first arrived, thought it was funny as well.

"Yes, I promised my daughter she could attend," President Johnson explained to the Prime Minister. "This is Enrique Lopez, the son of the Mexican Ambassador to my country, and also the best friend of my daughter."

Enrique gave a bow when he was introduced. Emma walked up to Jane and Enrique and was in conversation with them by the time Fudge tried to get into the conversation of Annie and Strenski.

"He's not much of a diplomat is he," Enrique pointed out.

Emma shook her head. "No. El es tonto y incompetente. Nadie lo quiere." (A/N: No, he is stupid and incompetent. Nobody likes him.)

"You speak Spanish," Enrique commented

"You don't sound so surprised." Emma studied Enrique. There was something about him that was intriquing.

"Jane has told me you are like her, growing up everywhere. I'd assume you would learn the languages like she had," he said with a shrug.

"Emma has learned more than I; she has, after all, been to more places than I," Jane said.

Emma shrugged. "How long are you here for?"

"Mother is leaving after the game is over. Hopefully, it will last a week if it means I get to see you longer! How do you like finally being back home– and why is that boy particularly angry towards you at the moment?" Jane asked the last part as Enrique joined President Johnson and Mr. O'Neill.

"Angry?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow. "Is that all you detect? I think you are losing your touch," Emma whispered.

Jane just shook her head. "No I'm not. He is angry, but it stems from some sort of jealousy. What happened?"

Emma explained the Cedric incident. "How cute!" Jane exclaimed which made Emma laugh.

"I want to envy you Jane. I can feel your excitement and happiness– giddiness actually– over all this," Emma said.

Jane gave Emma a sorrowful look. "I am sorry," she said. After a pause she added, "I am also sorry we didn't keep in better touch. Letters are to few and far between. I can't imagine what it must be like for you, without any support."

"You don't have any either. Last I checked you hadn't told your mum you were an empath any more than I have told my da," Emma pointed out.

Jane nodded. "True, neither of them know, but still, I have always felt bad that you have it worse than I do. I can express myself, and feel. You can only experience emotions from others. And Enrique knows," she added.

"I know. He seems sympathetic, and really nice. Besides no one picks what kind of empath they are any more than who there parents are. No use dwelling on it."

"Moving on to a more interesting subject– this Draco guy," Jane said with a grin. Emma laughed over her eagerness.

"What to tell? We are friends," Emma whispered, happy no one save Draco was paying any attention to them, "but no one knows. His parents . . ."

"No need to tell me. I can see the evil juices radiating off him," Jane said with a frown.

Emma nodded. Just then, Enrique and Ivan joined them and there conversation turned into more about comparing the different schools the four of them had visited.

"Now we will be even," Ivan told Emma.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"You have been to my country and seen my school and now I will see your school too," he pointed out with a grin.

Jane and Enrique laughed. "You forget I have seen your school as well-and Hogwarts" Jane pointed out.

"And I have seen both," Emma told Jane. "Even before you did, may I point out."

Before any one could say anything further, the teams were coming out onto the field and creating quite a stir.

"Who are you rooting for?" Emma asked Enrique.

"The Irish, of course. It was the only way Annie would let me come," Enrique said with a grin.

"Darn right!" Jane said with a grin. "No offense, Ivan. If you win, though, I want to meet Krum."

"Nice fellow," Emma said.

Jane pretended to pout. "Figures you already met him!"

Suddenly the leprechauns were flying about the field and everyone watched the game. It was entertaining seeing Harry and Ron and the other Weasley boys reacting to the Veela. The sweltering mass of emotions made Emma and Jane want to pass out. Even though they were good emotions (for the most part) it was like being hit by a tidal wave. Emma thought she detected a dark presence in the box with them, but Jane pointed out the fact that she was emotionally and mentally exhausted and couldn't be sure.

"I thought I saw a dark aurora, but look at this crowd! It's amazing either of us can still breathe, let alone stand or anything else," Jane whisper. "Can you distinguish one person in this booth from another or one booth from the next?" Emma decided she had a point and dropped her nagging suspicions.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The game was fantastic! There would be parties for a week celebrating the Irish victory! After stopping by some of her friends tents with her father, Emma and Riley finally arrived at their tent after the game.

"I doubt the Prime Minister will be to happy to stay on with us for much longer," Riley said with a laugh.

Emma smiled. She loved it when her father was lighthearted enough to joke. A house-elf has brought snacks for them as they settled into their living room. She was trying to relax and unwind after the pressures of the game and happy to be isolated from the majority of emotions.

They had started recapping their favorite moments from the game when the commotion outside erupted into chaos.

Emma knew it wasn't Irish celebration– it felt darker. Her father knew the sounds weren't right either. Emma turned down the lamp as her father went out to see. He came rushing back in a mere moment later.

"Em– you have to get out of here. Death eaters are marching about. Now listen, do you remember the plan?" He asked. Emma nodded, but he didn't seem to be reassured. "Get out as quickly and safely as possible and get beyond the anti-apparition fields. Then you can apparate home and wait for me, you hear?" He said.

Emma nodded again. Her father gave her a quick peck on the top of her head and watch as she left the tent with her house elf and headed off. He, like other ministry officials, were heading to the commotion and trying to stop the death eaters.

The tent provided a flimsy cover against the raging emotions. Once outside, though, the panic and pandemonium rushed through Emma settling in her stomach and her head.

_Breath! Can't breath . . .can't . . ._ Emma tried to rationalize what was happening, separate herself from it, but her stomach was doing Olympic dives and her head was buzzing so much she couldn't see clearly. She hadn't even fully recovered from the game before being thrown into this. She felt her house-elf grasp her hand and try to lead her towards the forest and beyond that to safety.

Emma couldn't move another step. She felt as if she was pushing through a field of ten foot tall snow drifts that were suffocating her. She was only dimly aware of her house-elf pulling on her hand.

She started to collapse when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her up close to someone.

_Draco?_ Emma sensed him in the haze and panic.

"Sh, we're in the forest, what were you doing?" He asked. Emma was relieved with his anger at the moment; it was something different than the chaos she was drowning in at the moment. She focused on that and the tingling feeling in her stomach where Draco was holding her.

"Stay angry, please," Emma whispered.

Draco was startled. "Angry? What on earth?" but he heard more people rushing towards them and pulled her back into the shadows.

"Where were you headed?" Draco asked. When Emma didn't answer, he turned to the house-elf.

"Missus was suppose to head outside the forest-beyond the apparation shields."

Keeping one arm wrapped around her, Draco helped Emma to steady herself and guided her towards her destination, pausing whenever someone got to close to recognize them.

Thankfully, the amount of people continued to get smaller, and the flood of emotions less powerful. By the time they reached the apparition destination, it was down to a dull buzz for Emma.

"You okay?" Draco asked. "What was your plan?"

"Did you know about this?" She asked.

Draco's countenance turned dark. "Are you accusing me?" He asked bitterly. Emma shook her head. "Then why don't you just look or do whatever it is you do and find out for yourself?" he said, still sounding resentful.

"Draco, not now- I can barely keep myself standing and in one frame of mind! I wasn't accusing, simply curious. Never mind. Thank you for your help" Emma said, sounding extremely formal. She grabbed her house-elf's hand and with a pop– much to Draco's surprise– she dissapparated.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes:_ Done with the cup! I thought it would be interesting to make the President of the American wizard population a female.

KRP– Yeah, I think by now Cedric is used to Emma's quirks (like her knowing things like that). As for Cedric's death, it is definetly going to be a new experience for Emma.

AnimeCrazy– Thank you :-)

Childofthekng– Thank you! I thought it would be a good chance to let the Society show off . . . :-)

Amarthiel– I am sorry Harry doesn't know yet. All I will say is that it doesn't happen for a long time yet, but when it does happen, I hope it happens in an unexpected way. They do become friends along the way, though. ;-)


	6. Thank yous and Hellos

Disclaimer: Still don't own or profit from it . . .

Author's Notes: Just for some clarification on Enrique (I write about this much later, but I'll tell everyone now). Enrique is sympathetic, not empathetic. He doesn't feel other people's emotions, just kind of knows when he is around other Empaths (that is how he knows Jane is one and Emma). It will come up later that he is sympathetic because his grandmother was an Empath. This will also come into play at the end of the year :-) with another character! (I'll give everyone ten guesses who, because I don't think anyone will guess it :-) Enrique comes into play later on in the years (6 or 7), so you can forget him for awhile . . .

Chapter 6: Thank Yous and Hello's

With a pop, Emma arrived home with her house-elf who then scurried into the kitchen and returned back with a compress and cup of tea.

"Missus, here," she said as she placed the compress on Emma's head and handed the tea to her. "Lavender and camomile, just like you always ask for it."

"Thank you, Lily," Emma said. "Do not tell my father about this."

The house-elf nodded. "I know Miss Emma. He will never hear of it from me."

Emma grinned. "I'm going to bed now." Emma headed upstairs to her room and the house-elf showed up a moment later with chocolate.

"I know it always helps after your episodes," the house-elf offered.

Emma smiled and took the chocolate. As exhausted as she was, she forced herself to stay awake; she knew if she went to sleep now she wasn't sure who she would wake up as. Sipping tea and eating the chocolate she looked around her room and found one of her new books. _Something written since after mum died. Good._

As soon as she had closed her eyes her father arrived. It wasn't hard to miss the annoyance and fear that he was feeling.

"You didn't catch whoever it was?" she asked as he opened her door.

Her father shook his head. "I'm glad you're okay. Fudge was in an uproar that we can't find them. Even tried blaming Harry."

Emma shot up. "Harry's not in trouble is he?"

"No, of course not. Fudge was just being idiotic. Nothing new. Blaming a 14 year old for conjuring the dark mark. Of all the . . . get back to sleep, it isn't even dawn yet. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Emma nodded and snuggled back under the covers.

She woke a few hours later and the first thing she thought of was Draco.

_He helped me even though he was angry at me,_ Emma thought which made her smile. _Hmm, how to say thank you._

She sat at her desk to think about it. Emma looked around and saw that her desk was cluttered with CDs. She had been comparing music with Ivan.

_Hmm, some of these remind me of Draco, maybe he would like some of them. I just won't tell him they're muggle songs_ Emma thought and laughed at the thought of Draco's reaction if he found out.

She turned her laptop on, yet another gift from her father, and decided to burn a cd for Draco with some Greenday, Simpleplan, and other songs.

She quickly wrote an e-mail (fondly referred to as an E-Owl) to Jane.

_Jane,_

_I'm sure by now you heard about the incident at the cup. I'm fine. A little emotionally traumatized, but that's to be expected. :-) I'm no crazier than normal, which, as you are bound to say, isn't necessarily a good thing. Tell Enrique I said Hi! To bad you guys can't come to Hogwarts for the year too. I have a feeling it would be great to have another empath (or a sympathetic) around her to sympathize with me._

_--- Emma_

After the CD was complete, she found her portable CD player. It looked normal enough, but her father charmed it so that the batteries didn't die and that she could use it in places where magic might interfere with it.

She quickly wrapped them both and grabbed her owl Athena.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry if you thought I was accusing you last night. The thought was furthest from my mind. I was just asking because you didn't seem surprised by it, and you were one of the few people able to keep your head in the crisis._

_Thanks for helping me. I would have been trampled if you hadn't found me. I thought you might like these songs-they remind me of you. Just put the CD in the player and hit the play button._

_--- Em_

Emma heard a knock on the door and could sense Ivan outside. "Just a second Ivan. I'll be right out."

"Are you alright?" he asked as she came out.

"Yes, some excitement, huh?" Emma said.

Ivan nodded. "Certainly not what I had expected. My father tells me, though, that they are still going to hold the Triwizard tournament so I will still be able to see Hogwarts."

"Wonderful!" Emma said. "Do you hope to be the champion?"

Ivan shrugged. "I would be honored to represent my school, but let's face it, Viktor will also be attending so there is much competition."

"Well, I hope you will not be disappointed with Hogwarts."

"I highly doubt I will be disappointed," he said with a smile. They made there way to the kitchen. "But I am hungry. Now that I am rested, I find that I am famished after last night."

Emma nodded. "Good, the house-elves have prepared a lovely brunch." Ivan pulled her chair out for her.

"Ah, good, you're awake," Riley said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Any new news?" Emma asked.

Riley shook his head. "Not a thing. Everything is in uproar right now."

"Understandingly so, though. After all, security was extremely tight," Ivan said. "My father is just as upset over this. He is currently meeting with the Team Manager."

"President Johnson was curious like we all were. Glad to have gotten Jane out when she did," Emma added.

"Well, Ivan, are you still eager to see Hogwarts?" Riley asked, changing the subject to more pleasant things while they ate brunch.

"Yes sir. It will be nice to see Emma's school," Ivan said. "I am honored."

"Do you hope to be champion?" Riley asked with a twinkle in his eye. "The son of the Prime Minister I would think would be ambitious."

Ivan smiled. "Ambitious, yes. Hopeful, yes. Arrogant, not really. All of the students who will be going will be equally worthy of representing my school."

Riley nodded.

"I would have argued that you _are_ slightly arrogant," Emma teased. "You certainly seemed so yesterday when you stalked right into our grounds."

"I would argue that _you_ were the arrogant ones, setting up camp right next to _my _tent," Ivan teased back.

Emma laughed into her cup. "Arrogant? Us?"

After breakfast, Emma found an owl from Draco.

_Em,_

_Sorry I snapped at you. I just expect others to accuse me and the idea that you were accusing me made me angry. I know you wouldn't accuse or blame me._

_As for the CD, isn't it fairly muggle-ish? But I will listen to it since you obviously want me to._

_Don't be angry at me. I'll see you at school._

_Draco_

The next day Ivan went back to Bulgaria so he could return to his school. He confided in Emma that he was needed to help man the boat seeing as how Karkaroff was useless. Emma was sad to see him go– it was nice having someone else in the house with her. Her father was busy working extra hours at the ministry. Between the incident at the world cup and the tri-wizard tournament he was up to his eyeballs in work; the brunch with Ivan was the last time she had a decent conversation with him in days.

The rest of the summer followed her normal pattern: waiting for school to begin. She wrote to Draco and Cedric often, but her days weren't filled with a lot now that the Society wasn't meeting three times a week.

The day before Emma would leave for school, she visited her mom.

"Hi mum. I don't know how weird it is for you to see me here, it is weird for me," she told the headstone. . "I just thought I should come by, once."

"I can't stay long; I don't know why I came, you know how cemeteries make me sick," Emma explained, as the wave of sadness and heartache from the other visitors clung to her. "I can't even cry like they are. I hope you know how much I feel for you, even though I can't express it."

"Call it intuition, but I am afraid of the school year. It is suppose to be exciting– meeting new schools and what not, but things just have a way of going horribly wrong. I suppose like they were in your days at school. Da doesn't want to talk about it. He still blames himself for your death. He said he was the one who heard the Banshee."

Emma sighed as she sank to her knees. "I wish I could have one conversation with you, in person, and not in my head. Don't get me wrong, its nice having you in my head, but it gets a little crowded sometimes," Emma said with a small smile.

"Maybe I am overreacting to all of this. Nerves over the death eaters at the cup, excitement over the tournament, that kind of stuff. I still don't feel right after all of that. I mean, you and Uncle James and Aunt Lily are watching over me right?" Emma said.

Emma knew that that was her mother's practicality talking, and not her. Deep down, she was still very afraid. She gave one last look to their tombstone, which sent shivers down her spine, and then walked away towards the car where James (chauffeur) was waiting patiently for her.

With pictures of angels surrounding the writing, it said:

_Here lies Emily Potter O'Neill,_

_Beloved Daughter, Wife, and Mother. _

_February13, 1960- August 1, 1981_

_In memoriam,_

_Emma Lily O'Neill_

_Lost but not forgotten._

_April, 1981- August, 1981_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes_: A sad note, I know. I have the next chapter ready and will post super quick! Just to clarify, since it is probably a question someone will ask me. Everyone thought Emma died the same night as her mom. Riley left right after without talking to anyone save Dumbledore, and left the funeral arrangements to others; Lupin and James are the ones who arranged for Emily and Emma's funeral/memorial. That is why she is also on the tombstone.

KRP– Emma's ability to show emotions around Draco is _key_ to a twist of mine. I adore throwing in a good twist (as anyone who reads my Lord of the Rings fiction will tell you). The interplay between her and Draco is very important. They definetly like each other :-)

AnimeCrazy– I mention Sirius soon, but he is in hiding for awhile. She will meet him, though, later face-to-face. I promise!

Childofthekng– Thanks! I love showing the other side of Draco. The side Harry refuses to see :-)

Amarthiel– Draco does become something like Emma's emotional Knight in Shinning Armour this year :-) I was working on this year last night, tweaking it and stuff (rather than do actual school work) and I love the ending. Sad, but good (In my humble opinion, anyways).


	7. A Mission

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will it ever be

Chapter 7: A mission

Emma walked with her father to the train the next day. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Now, be careful Emma," her father said. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Da, Hogwarts is safe, you said so yourself," Emma reminded him.

"Stay out of danger, Emma. This tournament has a history of danger, not just for the champions either."

Emma nodded and gave her dad a reassuring smile. "Da, I always stay out of trouble. You taught me well," she said.

The train whistle blew a warning. "Gotta go da, I'll owl!" Emma said and gave her dad a final hug. "Don't worry so much."

She saw her dad waiting on the platform until the train was out of sight. Emma sighed as she sat in her compartment. _Poor Da, he isn't going to stop worrying until he's dea . . .until, well for a long time_, Emma thought.

"Hey Emma," Luna said as she took her seat.

"Hey Luna. Everywhere else full?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it seems no one is willing to share a seat. Do you mind?" Luna asked. Emma gestured to the empty seat across from her.

"Its not like there is a long line of people waiting to sit with me either," Emma said.

"I figured you would be here," Luna said and plunked down on the seat and started to read the Quibbler unaware of how insulting that sounded. A moment later an owl arrived with a letter from Draco.

_Emma,_

_I'm assuming you know about the tournament. Can you believe Weasely doesn't know? What with his dad is in the ministry and all. Is your Bulgarian friend coming? I have to ask you something later too, in private (Well, none of our conversations are public, huh?)_

_Ugh, pansy's coming, gotta go._

_Draco_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was waiting for the sorting to finish. She purposely sat at the end of the table closest to the double doors so she wouldn't be able to hear what the hat was thinking as easily; it was a game she had started her second year, seeing if she could guess what house the person was in before the hat announced it.

It also meant she got the first glance at Moody.

He came storming in and Emma could see when the lightning in the ceiling illuminated his scared face and magical eye. What disturbed Emma, however, wasn't his grotesque face, but the sense of danger that emanated from him.

_Yet another DADA teacher I am not going to like_, she decided.

Draco had an odd feeling about this new professor. He seemed too dark compared to all the other professors, including Snape. He listened to Dumbledore announce the triwizard tournament and heard Pansy ask him, "didn't you know about it drake?"

"Of course. Father knows everyone who's anyone at the ministry," Draco said.

"You should know that," Blaise reprimanded. Pansy looked hurt.

Suddenly, Draco saw an image flash in his head. He recognized it as the hallway of the Room of Requirement. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and Emma grinned at him. Suddenly another image of a watch appeared showing 9:30.

_So she wants to meet tonight? Good, she got my letter._

After dinner Brigit found her. "I think our first meeting should be this week, what do you think?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Should it still be Thursdays? Now, without quidditch, we could meet practically any other night."

"True," Brigit said. "I hadn't realized that. I can't believe it still! The Tri-Wizard tournament. Too bad you're not seventeen yet Emma."

"So that means you are going to put your name in?" Emma asked mentally rolling her eyes. She knew the answer before Brigit even said it.

"Of course! Anyways, I think we should still meet this Thursday, and then we can decide if we want to meet a different day after that," Brigit decided.

"Alright. See you later then," Emma said as Brigit went off with another seventh year.

"Can you believe it?" Cedric said behind her. "The Tri-wizard tournament."

Emma and Cedric, who were later joined by Sean, walked out of the Great Hall. "I can't wait for the other schools to arrive and they pick the champions. Good thing Potter's not in his seventh year huh?" Sean teased.

"Who could beat the famous Harry Potter?" Cedric joked. Emma glared at both of them. "Sorry Emma," They both mumbled.

"I highly doubt he chose to be The Famous Harry Potter. Not any more than you boys chose to have a legion of fan-girls following you around."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Sean said with a grin.

"Boys," Emma said. They both gave her a peck on the cheek as she went towards the Gryffindor common room and they went to the Hufflepuff room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Emma met Draco in the Room of Requirement. "You wanted to meet," she reminded him. She handed him some chocolate chip cookies she had brought with her.

"What do you think of this Moody?" He asked.

"My da never thought he was crazy like the rumor said; they fought together in the last war, but I've never met him before. Personally, I think he is creepy. He gives off these horrid vibes. Something just seems altogether evil about him," she said.

"I thought so too," Draco admitted. "Not the type that Dumbledore would hire."

Emma nodded and took another cookie.

"You can apparate," Draco said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Emma smiled. "You noticed."

"Kinda hard not to," Draco drawled. "When did you learn?"

"My father taught me awhile ago. Wanted me to have a way of getting to safety in case something ever happened," she explained.

"Paranoid?" He asked.

"More like _extremely _over protective. If he was paranoid he wouldn't have come back to England and let me go to Hogwarts." There was a pause as they sat before the fireplace. "Just ask me what it is you want to ask me," Emma said finally.

"Will you teach me?" He asked finally. Emma grinned.

"I taught you the patronus, didn't I? I'll try to teach you to Apparate. We'll just have to figure out where," she said.

"What is the latest on Sirius?" Draco asked.

"He is still in hiding. He wrote to me over the summer!" Emma said excitedly. "It started out normal enough: "Emma! You can imagine my shock when Lupin wrote to me you have been alive all these years. I wish I could have met you. I wish you could have met your mother and cousin James. Two of the best people ever," Emma quoted. "I could tell he half expected the owl to return the letter thinking this was all a dream," she added. "He hasn't said where he's at, but I am guessing the south of France."

"Does he have plans on coming back? You could finally meet him," Draco said.

"He did say when he comes back he wants to see me. See if I really do look like me ma," Emily said. "He said he was going to try to come back closer to Christmas. I told him, of course, not to be insane, but he was always the _rash_ one."

"Well, even if he was rash, you could at least meet him," Draco said. Emma smiled over the thought.

They stayed there for about half an hour catching up before sneaking back to their common rooms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Emma was heading towards the Great Hall for lunch when she once again ran into Cedric and Brigit.

As they approach the doors, there was a crowd listening to the latest spat between Draco and the trio.

"Slime ball," Brigit said.

Cedric said something but Emma wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, Moody appeared, and the next thing she knew, Draco was a ferret bouncing up and down in the air.

Laughter erupted around her. _Poor Draco! This is going to murder his pride. Where's McGonnagal when you need her?_ She saw McGonagall coming up the corridor a moment later.

Cedric, like everyone else, was laughing at the sight of Malfoy as the bouncing ferret. He looked around the crowd and saw that everyone else was enjoying it too.

_Almost everyone_ he decided when he saw Emma next to him wasn't laughing. She actually looked sad and angry; well, more like he thought he saw sadness and anger pass through her eyes. Otherwise, she looked normal, but something told him she wasn't. _I know Emma is the most kind hearted person ever, but this is Malfoy we are talking about,_ Cedric thought. _Why would she care?_

Cedric decided something wasn't right, and he was going to find out what.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes:_

KRP-- I wish it were raining! Sunny skies ahead. . .

IceBall-- Always feelfree to PM me! I would gladly explain anything. What is it that is confusing?

AnimeCrazy-- Completely freaky! That is one reason Emma hasn't gone before.

Amarthiel-- Sirius will show up this year, I promise! As for tragedy . . . . . . . .

ILuvHarryPotter -- I hope you are reading this "thank you" (because it means that you found year 4!) I hope you enjoy year 4 even more than year 3!


	8. Rebellion

_Disclaimer_: Don't own it, don't profit from it . . .

_Author's_ _Note_: Might follow more closely to the movie representation in this chapter (especially the introduction of the schools simply because this follows closer to my story later on :-). Also, this chapter is a bit longer. I probably won't update again till Sunday or Monday (I say that, and I probably will update tomorrow :-)

Chapter 8: Potter Rebellious Nature

Thursday came around and everyone was excited to have their first defense class. By the time Emma arrived, practically everyone else had already taken their seats. She took one of the few empty seats and sat next to Neville.

"I can't wait. I've heard the others talking and he sounds incredible," Neville told her.

"I've heard people talking too," Emma said unenthusiastically, but Neville didn't notice.

"You may put away those books," Moody said as he walked in. Everyone put their books back in their bags.

"Now, Professor Lupin has informed me of the creatures you have covered, but you are far behind on curses. The ministry believes you are to young to see these unless you are in your sixth year, but I say differently. Dumbledore speaks highly of you, and I think you need to see what you are up against. Now, can anyone tell me what the unforgivable curses are?" he asked.

To no one's shock Hermione raised her hand and answered the question.

"Weasley, give us one," Moody said.

"Well, my dad told me about the Imperious Curse," Ron said.

"Yeah, your father would know about that one. Gave the ministry some headaches it did," Moody said and took a spider out of the jar. He made it tap dance on the desk and everyone except Emma, Harry, and Neville were laughing. "Think that's funny, do you? What if I made it drown itself, or jump out the window?" he asked, and everyone suddenly sobered.

"Next one," Moody said and, to Emma's horror, called on Neville.

"The Cruciates curse," he mumbled.

Emma didn't even look at Moody as he took a spider. She was horrified for Neville. Of all the people in the class to call on, he would call on Neville.

Emma watched as Neville looked stricken when Moody performed the curse. Bile rose in her throat because she could sense some sort of twisted delight Moody was getting from performing the curse.

Emma grabbed Neville's hand and gave it a squeeze. She heard Hermione asking Moody to stop but Emma never took her eyes of Neville. "Neville, it's okay, I know," she whispered. He looked like he was in a trance and Emma took a peek and saw he was imagining his parents and seeing them as they were in St. Mungo's.

"The killing curse," Moody said. Emma realized he was about to demonstrate the Avada Kedavra. That was one curse she didn't need to see, and covered her eyes before he performed it.

When class was finally over, Emma gathered her things and helped Neville gather his. The murmuring that everyone was doing and the excitement they all had from the lesson was enough to make her sick.

She walked down the staircase with Neville. "Neville," but Neville was looking at his feet. "Neville, look at me," she said and raised his chin to look at her. "I know. I know about your parents, and I know how it feels. It is a demonstration to everyone but people like us. But you will be okay, you hear me? You are more like your parents than you realize," Emma said with a kind smile. Neville nodded and Emma knew he needed some time alone. She needed to get away from her classmates before their excitement made her sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong?" Draco asked that night when he met her flying.

"Moody disgusts me," she said.

"Last I checked he didn't turn _you_ into anything," he said darkly.

"I wish he had!" Emma declared. "What did your class do when he showed the Unforgiveables?" She asked.

Draco realized what was bothering her. "What your class did I am assuming," he admitted.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but poor Neville! He was traumatized afterwards!" Emma said. "It broke my heart. I was so tempted to make him forget the lesson, the demonstration," Emma admitted.

"You wouldn't do something like that," he said. "Even if it was to help Longbottom."

"Don't you have compassion for him? What has Neville ever done to you?" she asked. "Never mind, I know," she said. "You act the way you do because it is expected of you, and Neville is an easy target."

"What are you going to do about Moody's classes?" Draco asked curiously.

"I refuse to go to them anymore," she said.

Draco almost fell of his broom. "What? How are you going to manage that?" he asked. "I mean, sure, you can make him forget about you not being in class, but what about your grades?" He asked

"I"m working on that. Do you think Snape would help me? I mean, I already know what we should learn fourth year, I just need someone to grade me," she explained, "and Lupin, even if he would, can't come to Hogwarts every so often to grade me."

"I don't know. You are probably the only student who actually _wants_ to talk with him outside of potions. When did you get so rebellious?" Draco asked making Emma laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night was an Irish Society meeting. The two big topics were the tournament and Moody.

"Crazy old man, but awesome," Devon said. Emma didn't comment on Moody, just listened to everyone else gush about him.

"With the other two schools coming, aren't there traditions to this tournament?" Sean suddenly asked.

"Of course there are," Brigit said. "Mainly friendly competitions amongst the schools."

"There is the unofficial traditional challenge between the schools," Nora said. "It is between the second and third task. Supposedly, whoever wins it is the winner of the tournament."

"We better win it," Devon said making them all laugh.

Emma was walking inside the Tower with Seamus and Ginny. "Is the challenge going to be like what happened at the World Cup?" Ginny asked.

"Something probably similar, I would imagine. No one knows for sure, since it has been over a century since the last tournament," Emma said.

"Either way it will be fun," Seamus said. "Have you thought of inviting anyone Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, no one has caught my eye," she said.

"Don't rush her, Seamus. Look at Cedric, he didn't invite anyone till his fourth year," she pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cedric looked up as Emma came down the stairs outside of the castle. "Brigit and Sean left without us," he said grinning. "Thought the scenic route would be better without us tagging along."

Emma laughed. "So I am getting up at dawn to go jogging around the quidditch pitch? With you?" she teased. "I didn't get up this early for that," she added laughing.

"I'm insulted," Cedric said and pretended to walk off.

"I'll go back to bed," Emma yelled out making Cedric stop and turn. He waited for Emma to catch up. "I was wondering when they would start wanting to go on our morning jogs alone," Emma said.

Cedric nodded. "Believe me, I may not be as perceptive as you, but during the end of last year he was driving me batty! I guess he started hanging out more with her during the summer and now," Cedric said nodding in the direction of the lake, "they decided that the scenic jog around the lake and towards the forest is undeserving of me and you."

Emma smiled. "I'm happy for them." She glanced up at Cedric and grinned. "Race you to the pitch!" She yelled over her shoulder as she took of running.

"Hey!" Cedric said catching up (he gave her a few seconds head start). He didn't have any problems catching up to her and a moment later they both arrived at the quidditch pitch. "Why do I go on these morning runs with you?"

"Ha! You were the one at the beginning of last year who asked me to go with you! Otherwise I'd be back in my warm, soft, comfy bed," Emma said catching her breath. They started jogging around the pitch.

"I feel like a muggle," Cedric said. "They always run around in circles like this."

Emma laughed. "Well, they don't all have the luxury of being at a school of magic and live in a castle with a more scenic view." Cedric laughed thinking about how _they_ weren't seeing the view either.

"Everything okay with you?" Cedric asked. "You seemed upset the other day when Malfoy was turned into a ferret."

Emma nodded. "I was furious! Draco is a student after all. Who turns students into animals as punishment? That is horrible. I hate Moody. There is something . . . creepy about him."

Cedric glanced at her. "Creepy? How?"

Emma mentally grinned that Cedric didn't call her crazy. "He _enjoys_ showing us the difficult and dangerous stuff. He practically did a happy dance when he performed the Unforgivables in class. How is that not disgusting?"

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, I remember when Lupin covered those for us. He seemed really apprehensive in showing them," he said as they sat to catch their breaths. "Maybe . . . I dunno, maybe Moody just likes the dark stuff, remembering his glory days and all," Cedric suggested.

Emma shook her head. "No. It's not nostalgic. More like psychotic."

"Well, at least outside of class you don't have to hang out with him," Cedric said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. Emma just didn't say she wasn't going to his classes anymore. She hoped she convinced him to get over his suspicions about Draco too.

"Do you think Sean and Brigit will be back in time for breakfast?" Cedric joked. Emma grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't wait for the introductions of the other schools. _I hope Francois came,_ she thought. Dumbledore stood up at his chair and the hall quieted.

"This year, Hogwarts will be home to some special guests as we will be hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament," he started. Emma listened to him explain what the tournament was, for those who didn't know.

The buzz around the school was like a wildfire. Emma felt a buzz in her head like she had eaten to much sugar and not any real food.

"Please join me in welcoming the students from Beauxbatons Academy," Dumbledore said.

The double doors entered as the french students filtered in. The girls were all in a flutter of sparkles. The guys didn't do anything so feminine, but they still turned a few heads of the girls as they passed. Emma looked, and to her joy, she saw a familiar boy and waved. He saw the gesture, and much to the other girls disappointment, waved back to Emma.

"Now, please welcome the students of Durmstrang Academy," Dumbledore said.

With a thump, the doors opened to reveal the students of Durmstrang. They arrived and performed a traditional welcome dance from Bulgaria. Emma watched on fascinated. She noticed it ended when Ivan, who seemed to lead the troupe, blew and created a phoenix out of fire.

Emma also noticed that Krum didn't dance.

Emma watched as the Durmstrungs sat with the Slytherins much to Draco's content, both Krum and Ivan sat next to him. Emma laughed.

"Now, these students will be attending classes with you and dining with you. I expect you all," and Dumbledore looked at the twins, "to make them feel welcome without scaring them off to English hospitality."

"On a final note, only students of age will be able to compete," he added which drew a lot of complaining from the Hogwarts students. It seemed that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had brought only students of-age.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said, and food appeared immediately.

Emma was eating when the french boy came up to her.

"Emma," he said with a grin that made some of the younger girls break out into giggles.

"Francois! Comment ca-va?" she asked.

"I'm good, but I'm in your country now, so I will work on my English," he said with a warm grin. "But its nice to know you didn't forget me or my language."

"Did your sister Marie come?" Emma asked. Francois nodded.

"Good, it has been to long since I've seen her," Ivan said as he joined them.

Emma could sense Dumbledore (and everyone else for that matter) watching the three of them with a note of approval that there was already some international interaction going on (well, the student body was more curious and awestruck than anything).

"Stay away from my sister, Strenski," Francois said.

"Or what?" he teased. Francois said something in french that made Emma burst into laughter.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," she told him. "By the way, I brought these for you," she said and pulled some CD's out of her robes.

"Ah, Em! You're the greatest!" Francois said. "I actually brought you something to," he said and pulled out some french movies. "You said you enjoyed them, and I thought it would help you keep up with the language," He explained.

"I have brought a gift as well as 'thank you' for this summer," Ivan said. He gave her a movie and a book written in Bulgarian. "It seems Francois and I have had similar ideas," he said.

"I love them all," Emma said sincerely. "Thank you," She said and kissed each of their cheeks.

"Krum says hello. He wasn't sure if it was alright if he came over or not," Ivan said.

"Of course! I mean, as long as he isn't upset over the match or anything," Emma teased.

Ivan laughed. "Well, needless to say, he hasn't forgotten the game. I told him you weren't the type to rub it in.

"Emma hurt other people's feelings? Impossible," Francois said.

"Speaking of the game, why were you not there?" Ivan asked Francois.

"Me and some friends went to the running of the bulls in Pamplona, and then headed up north to the South of France for the running of the bulls there," Francois said. " I'll talk to you later Emma. Madame wishes to speak with us," he said, and he kissed her hand and rejoined his school.

"Me too, I'm afraid. Karkaroff is a little cranky," he said in apology, bowed, and joined his school.

Emma looked around sheepishly and noticed that all of the students of Hogwarts was staring at her. As she sat down, Seamus and Dean started asking her tons of questions. "How do you know them? Are you guys friends?" Etc. Etc. _This is going to be a long feast_ Emma thought.

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

Amarthiel-- Ha! Cedric is going to be a major antagonist this year (I loved putting in the summary that "Cedric and Emma's relationship will be tested" or something like that!) As for the alternate ending . . . year 4 may be sad, but the outcome _much_ later will be better (at least, I think so).

AnimeCrazy-- There is definetly a triangle going to happen between Cedric, Emma, and Draco . . . :-D

ILuvHarryPotter-- I am glad you found it! I love knowing I am getting new readers (or new reviewers, whichever the case may be) :-)

KRP-- Sirius doesn't write nearly as often as Lupin, he just was so shocked to find out that Emma was alive he had to find out for sure (hence the letter). And your comment wasn't mean, it was realistic. I know he dies, so I am going to play up on the emotional impact of their relationship.

Professor Epona-- It's okay! I'm just glad to know you are still reading. I had problems with it too. wasn't sending me _anything_ for almost 2 weeks. I was thinking no one was reading it at all!


	9. four champions

Disclaimer: Don't own it or profit from it . . .

Chapter 9: Four Champions

Emma woke up early for a weekend and made her way down to the Great Hall. A lot of students were already up and about watching the older students put their names in the cup.

"Morning, Emma," Viktor and Ivan said as they came in.

"Morning Viktor! Morning Ivan! Come to put your names in I see," she said.

"Do you wish you could?" Viktor asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. Too much drama for me," she said with a grin.

"I think you would be an excellent champion," Viktor said suddenly.

"Just for that I am going to buy you some Honeydukes Sweets on my next trip to Hogsmeade," Emma said with a grin. She watched as they put their names in the Goblet. Cheers erupted as the twins and Lee Jordan came in. "Oh brother," Emma muttered.

"Ah Emma, come on, cheer for us," George said.

"Why? The only reason you want to be in the tournament is because of the thousand galleon prize money," Emma said. Emma sensed their desire for the money.

"People are entering the tournament for all sorts of reasons, Emma," Lee said.

Emma nodded. "Yes, they are, but the goblet is choosing them for specific reasons, and greed is not one of them," she said. She took Ivan's arm and he led them into the hall. Ivan led her to the Gryffindor table and, with a bow, he walked to the Slytherin table.

"Warrington put his name in last night," Emma heard Dean tell Harry.

"The Hufflepuffs are all talking about Diggory putting his name in too," Seamus added. "Wouldn't have thought he would want to risk his good looks .. . Only kidding Emma!" Seamus added hastily when he saw the evil glare she sent him. "I wouldn't say that about my grand-mentor now would I?" he said sweetly.

"I would hope not," Emma said as she filled her plate.

"How do you know that Durmstrang and Beauxbaton fellow?" Angelina asked her.

"What do you want to talk to them for?" Fred asked.

Emma hid a smile. _Ah, Fred. SO adorably attached to Angelina_, she thought. "Well, Ivan is the son of the Bulgarian Prime minister. He and I hit it up well when I was in Bulgaria. Francois is the son of the French Prime Minister and I was in France for awhile too," she explained. She gave Angelina a wink. "Both of them are complete gentlemen, not to mention handsome and charming."

Fred almost choked on his toast. Angelina smiled. "Yes, they are both quite the lookers and it would be nice to be around gentlemen for once," she added. Emma nodded.

Fred started muttering something under his breath. Angelina and Emma shared a laugh when Francois and another Beauxbaton girl approached them. "Good Morning Emma," the girl said with a grin.

"Good morning Marie! Good Morning Francois!" Emma said cheerfully. "I saw you all put your names in the cup. Good luck!"

"Thank you," Marie said. "I was hoping that tomorrow you could show us around your school. I'm afraid we might get terribly lost," she asked.

Emma nodded. "I would love to. I will meet you after breakfast, then. Would it be alright with you if Ivan and Viktor come?"

Marie nodded enthusiastically, while Francois shot them a cautious look. "Well, alright." he said. Emma just smiled. _It must be great to have an overly-protective brother. _

Emma's owl arrived right at the end of breakfast. She took the letter with her as she went out on the grounds.

_Dear Emma,_

_Are you sure about mad-eye? He has always been a little odd, but I doubt that Dumbledore would hire him if he was dangerous. If you are getting more supsicius then I would talk to Dumbledore about it. You should continue to go to class, however. You should not neglect your lessons because of this. Your father, Sirius, and I do not want that to happen. _

_How is the Tournament going? Be sure to tell me about the schools and who the champions are. I hope you enjoy this, and that it is not too overwhelming for you. Remember to have some fun while in school Emma. Something the marauders and your mother would tell you. _

_Love, Remus_

Emma read the letter and smiled. _Well, I have no intention of returning to Moody's class,_ she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma made her way to the Halloween feast. She walked in and saw Cedric sitting at the Hufflepuff table and waved to him and mouthed 'good luck.' Cedric grinned in response.

She sat at the table and the food appeared. _With all this excitement and anticipation fluttering about, I have no appetite,_ Emma thought. She forced herself to eat enough knowing she would be hungry later. Finally, dinner was over, and the anxiety increased as the time neared for the announcement of the champions.

She listened to Dumbledore explain what the champions were to do after the Goblet chose them. She practically jumped when the goblet spit out its first choice because of the thrill of the crowd. "Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted out. Emma applauded and smiled as Viktor walked across the staff table.

"The Beauxbaton's champion is . . .Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore shouted. Finally, the goblet turned red for the third time and spit out another name. "And the Hogwarts champion is . . .Cedric Diggory!"

Emma jumped up and cheered with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Cedric made his way to the staff table, stopping occasionally for a friend or two as he walked by. He walked past where Emma was sitting and stopped too. She gave him a quick hug and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and continued to walk on.

Emma was so ecstatic a friend of hers was chosen (the excitement tingling in the air also made her giddy). She barely heard Dumbledore give his speech about supporting your champion when the hairs on the back of her kneck stood up. She turned and saw the goblet turn red again.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read. Everyone, including Emma, turned to look at Harry. _How on earth? How did Harry's name get in there? Why?_ Emma wondered.

She listened to the other people's thoughts around her. They were all similar _How did he do it? Figures . . .everything happens to Harry. Not surprising . . .likes the spotlight._ Emma was appalled anyone would think Harry put his name in there. She watched Harry walk up to the staff table and beyond. The general feelings of confusion and anger were everywhere, but Emma was surprised to feel jealousy coming from Ron. _Well, I guess its not THAT surprising_ she thought, considering Ron always felt overshadowed by his brothers and Harry. Everyone was leaving the Great Hall and heading back to their common rooms. Emma waited for them to leave again.

Finally, she heard two sets of footsteps and sensed Harry and Cedric returning. She rushed up to them. First she gave Cedric a big hug and smile. "Congratulations Cedric! You should be so proud to have been chosen!" She said, finally making him smile.

She then, to Harry's surprise, gave Harry a hug too. "I am so sorry this happened Harry. How could your name have been called? It's absurd," she said. Harry gave her a grateful smile.

"I'll see you later Emma. Bye Harry," Cedric said as he made his way to the Hufflepuff common room. Harry and Emma walked to their tower for the party.

"You believe I didn't do it?" Harry asked. Emma knew he was anxious about someone believing him.

Emma nodded. "Of course I do. I know you wouldn't do something like that, Harry. I will always believe in you," she said. "And not in the obsessive fangirl type of way, either," Emma clarified. "And don't worry. Hermione doesn't think so either," Emma said as they walked through the portrait to cheering.

As soon as everyone pulled Harry in, Emma turned and headed back to the great hall. She entered and found Dumbledore seated at the head of the Gryffindor table, right beside the Goblet.

"Ah, Miss O'Neill. I knew you would come back," Dumbledore said with a soft smile.

"You wanted me too," Emma pointed out.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "So I did. I don't suppose you know who did this?" He asked.

Emma shook her head sadly. "No, I wish I did. I didn't expect anything like this to happen," Emma said gesturing to the goblet. "I didn't bother to see if anyone was acting oddly."

"It certainly was a surprise," Dumbledore said. "Can you tell me anything?"

Emma looked uncertain. She walked up to the Goblet and touched it. Dumbledore watched her curiously. "It is like a rushing headache. If it was a person I would say they were placed under some sort of confusion curse. It feels like a dizzying inferno," Emma said taking her hand away from the cup rubbing her temples.

"That is what I feared, and what Moody suggested." Dumbledore said to himself.

"Sir, speaking of Moody. . . I know you have faith in him, but I don't feel comfortable around him. Something about him . . . disturbs me," Emma confided. "I haven't been going to my lessons either," she added.

"I see. And what particularly is bothering you, Emma?"

"His . . . emotional psyche. I was hoping I could take lessons with Professor Snape instead?"

This actually made Dumbledore smile. "I dare say you are the first to ask for tutoring lessons from Snape voluntarily. Would you like me to talk to him for you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, sir. I would like to myself."

"Very well then. Thank you, Emma. I suspect you will be heading back up to bed then."

Emma nodded and walked out. After she was out of earshot she turned and walked out the door the grounds and headed for her and Draco's tree. "Hey, I thought you might come out tonight," she said as she approached Draco by the tree.

"I shouldn't really be surprised, I mean, everything does happen to Harry doesn't it?" He said.

"Yes, it certainly does. Now you sound like Ron." Emma said as she sat next to him.

"So Weasley is finally jealous of Saint Potter, and acting on it," Draco smirked. Emma slapped his shoulder. "Hey! I suppose you are glad that it is Cedric," Draco added.

Emma nodded. "I am happy for him. He is so happy for this," she said with a smile.

They stayed up and talked for a few hours. When they were leaving, Draco finally realized Emma didn't have a broom. "You walked out of the castle?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking to Dumbledore in the Great Hall and just walked out. Easier than walking through the throngs of people in the tower to get to my broom," she explained.

Draco helped her onto the back of his broom and flew to the top of the Gryffindor tower. "Should I be concerned that you know where my room is?" Emma teased as they flew up. There was something calming about riding with Draco, not to mention that she had some sort of tingling sensation when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Draco just grinned. "We are both full of surprises."

When they reached her window, she opened it with her wand. Draco helped her over the ledge. She leaned back over after she got in the room. "Thanks, Draco. I'll see you around," she whispered and watched as he flew off. She got ready and went to bed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Author's Notes:_

AnimeCrazy-- Poor Emma during this whole year :-)

Amarthiel-- Cedric and Draco . . . definetly interesting later (well, I hope). Have I ever asked you about your name? I love it! It makes me think of Lord of the Rings.

Childofthekng-- Thank you! I love your reviews MK.

Iceball-- Thanks! I think the Trio notice, but while Emma being friends with Krum and Ivan is important, I don't think the trio's reaction is.

Professor Epona-- Thank you! It took me ages to come up with a good excuse (besides the fact that France wasn't playing in the match).

Elenwyn-- Ellie! Thanks! I hope you have fun in Belgium! (lucky duck!) Stalk me when you get back! I'll have lots of uppies for you :-)


	10. Harry and Snape

Disclaimer: not mine. . . don't profit from it . . . don't steal Emma or pip!

Chapter 10: Harry and Snape

The next morning, Emma found François and Marie waiting for her after breakfast. They were walking out of the castle when Ivan and Viktor joined them. Emma spent the morning showing them around the grounds. Emma invited them to lunch and they followed her into the Great Hall. She knew Dumbledore was happy to see the five of them sitting at the Gryffindor table together. Emma wasn't surprise to see Harry missing lunch. Everyone was talking about him as the fourth champion.

"Emma, you know this 'arry," Marie said. "Could he have put his name in?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Things have a way of happening to Harry. Harry doesn't want the attention, and I _know _he didn't put his name in."

Ivan shrugged. "How does he plan on competing? He is only 14."

"Poor boy," Marie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classes the next day were tense. Emma wasn't surprised to see that most of the students were hostile towards Harry. During herbology the Hufflepuffs glared and jeered at Harry behind his back. Emma happened to be working alongside Hannah, Susan, and Neville.

"I don't think Harry would have done it," Neville said after Hannah accused Harry of putting his name in. Emma gave him a smile.

"How else?" Susan asked.

"So, what do you think of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"They seem really nice," Susan said kindly. Emma kept the conversation from Harry for the rest of the class period.

Emma was walking back to the castle for lunch when Cedric ran into her. "I was looking for you," he said with a grin.

"Really? Tired of your adoring fans after 1 day?" Emma teased. Right when they walked in, some third years asked Cedric to sign their bookbags.

"Maybe a little," Cedric said with a grin. He pulled Emma over to the Hufflepuff table. "Do you really believe Harry didn't put his name in?"

Emma nodded. "Of course! He's not suicidal, Cedric. He's only 14! What chance does he have against three 17 year olds?"

"Sorry, sorry," Cedric said. "Harry was always a sensitive subject. Anyways, how are the blast-ended Skrewts?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Horrid, nasty little things. What else would you expect them to be? Today, we went for a walk with them," Emma said with a grin making Cedric laugh. She gave him a peck on the cheek and went back to the Gryffindor table. Harry's loneliness and anger towards Ron floated down towards her so she went and grabbed a seat next to him.

"Hey," she said as she sat. Harry nodded. "It will get better. Soon everyone will start to think that now Hogwarts has better odds at winning," Emma joked. "Even if I have to force them to think that!"

Harry laughed thinking Emma was just joking. "Well, then they would at least think of me as an asset," he said. "How did the walk with your blast-ended skrewt go?"

"I named mine Ollie, after Oliver," Emma said laughing, "unless it's a girl, in which case it is short for Olivia."

"You named it?" Harry said laughing. "What if it dies? I'll write to Oliver telling him he died." They joked around the rest of lunch and headed off to transfiguration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was potions. Emma arrived a little late and saw Hermione holding her hands in front of her rather large teeth and then run off.

Emma caught Snape's eyes as he turned to go into the classroom. Snape gave an imperceptible shudder. He never liked how Emma seemed to be able to look right into his soul.

Emma sat next to Neville during potions. He gave her a grateful smile. No one wanted to sit next to him.

"I think he's going to pick me," Neville said worriedly after Harry left. Emma whispered instructions to help him out.

"Now, to test someone's antidote," Snape said. He made his way over to where Neville and Emma were sitting. The Gryffindor's started muttering that Snape was picking on Neville again.

"Miss O'Neill," Snape said. Emma grinned. She took the potion he gave her, and then took the antidote she had made.

They class held their breath, and much to their delight, she didn't drop down dead. "Full marks, then, miss O'Neill," Snape said and walked back to his desk. "Everyone else will turn in a flask of their antidote. Dismiss."

Emma cleaned up her mess. "Wow, Emma. I thought for sure he was going to pick me again," Neville said.

Emma looked up at Neville. She just gave him a smile. "I guess today is your lucky day, then," Emma said with a grin.

"And I think I did decent on the antidote with your help, so I think I'll get good marks on it too," Neville said enthusiastically. They walked out of the dungeon together.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Neville. You just need to relax and you will be fine on your own."

Neville smiled. "You're too nice, Emma. Herbology, maybe. Potions, I'll never be good at them."

"You have to stop telling yourself that Neville. You are talented. Just believe in yourself," Emma said as she walked off to Arithmacy.

That night she got another letter from Sirius. Emma jumped onto her bed and opened the letter.

_Emma,_

_I hope you are having a better year than Harry. Do you know who could have possibly put Harry's name in the Goblet? Moony told me that you don't trust Moody, but I agree with him that he is one of the best things protecting Harry right now. (_Emma frowned at this)_. You should continue to go to your DADA lessons. With these dark times, everything you can learn is important-especially what Moody has to teach. _

_Keep an eye on Harry. Something is definitely going on at Hogwarts. _

_Padfoot_

Emma practically screamed. "Watch out for Harry. Trust Moody. Not even a proper Hello!" Emma muttered to herself. She marched straight to the Room of Requirement.

She was taking out the first batch of cookies when the door opened. "I arrived right in time, I see," Draco joked as he shut the door.

Emma just glared.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked popping a cookie in his mouth.

"Everything is peachy. Nobody believes Harry didn't put his name in that damn Goblet, nobody believes me when I say Moody is a creep, and everyone is trusting him!" Emma complained.

"Wow, you must be incredibly angry if you're using profanity. I'm on your side though. Wanna know why? First off, I don't care if Potter put his name in there or not, does it really matter? Everything always happens to him anyways. Secondly, Moody is a creep, I agree with you on that one. And I don't trust him," He said and poured them each a glass of milk that he made appear.

"Why aren't you angry?" Emma asked suddenly.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Here I am furious, and venting, and you should be smashing something right about now. Why aren't you furious?" Emma asked. "I am doing some _major _projecting here."

"Don't know. I can tell your angry. It is buzzing around me. But while I know your angry and upset, I don't feel it myself," Draco said.

Emma took a bite of her cookie. "Hmm, the only other person I have ever met that is unaffected by me is Jane, my American friend. She is also an empath, and empaths tend to be unaffected by each other."

"Well, I am certainly not an empath," Draco said with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You most certainly are not," She teased. "Do you think Snape will help me with my Defense lessons?" Emma asked.

"Nice changing of the subject," Draco laughed. "I have no idea. He seemed . . .guarded around you."

"He certainly is. He doesn't like the idea of me being able to read him," Emma explained.

"Like today. What was that about? He seemed a little creeped out by you, and then chose to poison you," Draco said.

"Nah, that was his way of making amends," Emma said. "After the spell fiasco with Hermione and Goyle, he felt a little . . .guilty since he knew I could sense his reasoning. He doesn't like the fact I can 'read his soul.' (Draco laughed over that). That is what he calls it. So, to make amends he decided not to poison Neville and knew I made a proper antidote," Emma explained.

"And you want Snape to grade you on your defense?" Draco asked. "You are definitely brave. I am the only other person unafraid to talk to him outside of class."

"That's because he is your godfather," Emma said. "Do you think he will help?"

"Maybe. . .I would bring some of your chocolate fudge pudding. He has a sweet tooth." Emma looked incredulous. "Deep down," Draco added. "So, how are we going to do these apparating lessons?"

"Well, the important thing is to get off of Hogwarts so that we can apparate. Hogsmeade would work, but we don't have a trip yet." Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. "How anxious are you to learn?"

"Very, why?"

"Well, I have an idea that would take us to Hogsmeade anytime we wanted. How about next weekend?" Emma asked. Draco nodded. "Good, I'll send a note with the details," Emma added. She packed up the batches of cookies into boxes and gathered them up. Her and Draco walked out together. "I'll see you around, then," Emma said.

"Night Emma,"

"Night Draco," and they both went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week passed by quickly. Emma was ecstatic when Harry talked to her during Herbology and breakfast. Usually she was the one to initiate conversations.

"That Skeeter is an annoying twit," Emma said during breakfast. She, Harry, and Hermione were eating when the Daily prophet arrived with her latest story. "Honestly, what could she know about losing one's parents," Emma said disgustedly.

"And Krum! He isn't that good looking, it's only because he can do that wonky-faint thing," Hermione said.

"Wronski-feint," Harry and Emma said at the same time.

"Don't worry, Harry," Emma said. "The first task will be over with sooner than you think."

"Time goes by a lot quicker when you are not looking forward to something," Harry said. "How did you know I was worrying about it?" he asked.

Emma shrugged and answered nonchalantly, "if I was the accidental fourth champion competing with three 17 year olds, I would be thinking about it _once _in awhile too," Emma said with a grin.

"Yeah, maybe once in a while," Harry agreed laughing. They walked to their Herbology class and Neville joined them at their table.

That afternoon, Emma walked down to Snape's office and knocked. She heard a muttered 'come in' and opened the door.

"Miss O'Neill," Snape said somewhat surprised. "What do I owe the pleasure," he asked darkly.

"I have a . . .question to ask, Professor. I was hoping you could give me my Defense lessons this year." Emma asked.

"And what, pray tell, do you find lacking in Professor Moody's instruction?" Snape asked.

"His instruction is not what bothers me. He has excellent lessons, sir. I just can not stand being in the same room as him."

"And how have you been able to stand it so far this year?" Snape asked.

"I have not been going to lessons since the second one," Emma admitted. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Really. And you expect me to catch you up in these lessons?" he asked dryly.

"No sir. I am not behind. I just need to have a professor give me a grade. I was hoping you could be the professor to evaluate me," Emma asked.

Snape sat at his desk for a moment. Emma waited for him to come to a decision after his internal debate. "Alright. I do not know how you have been able to escape detection so far in missing your other lessons. We will meet twice a week in the evenings after dinner where I may evaluate your weekly progress. I will not be easy on you, Miss O'Neill since you seem to think you can take matters into your own hands," Snape said.

Emma nodded. "I do not expect you too, sir."

"In the meantime, I want a foot of parchment on each of the spells your classmates have already accomplished. Perhaps, then, you will not jump to taking matters into your own hands."

"Yes sir." Emma said. Then, rather than walking out (which is what Snape expected), she walked up and put a package on his desk. "A thank-you gift," Emma said, and left.

Snape opened it curiously, and was glad he was alone since he almost smiled. Inside was some double chocolate fudge pudding, and an entire Black Forest cake.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Author's Notes:_

KRP-- I try to update on Friday or Saturday and then again around Tuesday. As for Snape, he doesn't dislike Emma, he is just hesitant around her.

AnimeCrazy-- Thank you! I like Snape so I brought him in it more.

Amarthiel-- Thanks! I am a LOTR fan myself (it is my other fanfiction here). As for the the Cedric and draco stuff, it happens later on, but it is coming! I have to make Cedric more suspicious first.

Childofthekng-- I think Emma would make a great politician/ambassador too, but it would be emotional hazardous to her. Thanks! I love your reviews.


	11. Dragons

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it . . .

Author's Note: Alright, it is official, the kiss is in Chapter 13 . . . just to let the people eagerly awaiting said kiss know it is coming! I probably won't be able to update again before wednesday, which is why I updated today. Enjoy! . . . . . oh, and I have a couple clues about stuff that is going to happen later on in my author's notes at the end :-)

Chapter 11: Dragons

The next night was Thursday, so Seamus, Ginny, and Emma walked to the now bi-weekly Irish Society meetings.

"Emma," Cedric said and kissed her cheek as she walked in. "Cho did say yes to the next Hogsmeade trip," he whispered in her ear.

"Good. I told you not to worry," Emma said. Everyone was stretching out in a circle and telling jokes and catching up on the latest happenings.

"Can you believe Harry just walks around like he is deserving of being a champion?" Someone said.

Emma glared in their direction. "No talking about Harry," Emma declared. Everyone immediately silenced.

"It will only lead to arguments," Cedric said, realizing that the talk was upsetting Emma.

"Ah, Emma. The way you protect him you would think you have a crush on him," Brigit teased.

"Break a lot of hearts if you did," Sean said. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Ah, come on. You all know that the boy I like is in Slytherin," Emma said and everyone laughed except Cedric and Emma. Cedric looked at her with a questioning look.

"Good one, Emma," Seamus said. "Emma with a Slytherin. Can you just see that? Imagine Emma and Draco walking around holding hands," Seamus said making everyone else laugh harder.

Emma just put a smile on her face but Cedric thought it looked a little fake and a little hurt. _Something is going on, _Cedric decided, and once again decided to find out what.

The rest of the evening was normal, with people talking about the tournament and the other schools, but no one mentioned Harry.

Emma was walking back with Seamus and Ginny when Cedric caught up with her. He let Seamus and Ginny walk on ahead of them. "Hey, you alright?"

"What do you mean? What should be wrong?" she asked sounding confused.

"You seemed upset earlier, and not just about the talk about Harry," Cedric said.

"I am fine. You're sweet for worrying. Cho is one lucky girl," Emma said.

"I'm serious, Emma," Cedric said.

"I know you are," Emma said. "And I love your concern. But there is nothing to be concerned about," Emma said. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, Cedric. I have a _ton_ of work for Defense to do," she said with a laugh.

"Alright, just know you can talk to me about anything, alright?" Cedric said.

"Don't worry so much, Cedric. You know I love you like a brother. If I have a problem, I'll come to you," Emma said. "Who else would I turn to?" _Who else do I have to turn to, besides you and Draco, _she thought.

Draco met Emma that night by their spot by the lake. "Now where?" he asked.

Emma led him to the Whomping Willow. "What the . . ."

"Don't worry. It doesn't bite . . ._if_ you know how to be nice," Emma said. She grabbed a long stick, and pushed the infamous knob. Draco was surprised when the tree froze.

"It does that?" He asked.

Emma led Draco down the tunnel. "Where are we?" He asked.

"The shrieking shack," Emma said.

"So this is where the marauders went in those stories you told me about," he said.

Emma nodded. "And, since we are in Hogsmeade, we can apparate here."

They spent the next hour with Emma teaching Draco to apparate. "Okay, enough for today," Draco said. "How did it go with Snape?"

"Well, he agreed," Emma said. "I meet with him on Monday and Wednesday, starting next week. In the meantime, I have about 15 feet of parchment to write on everything you guys have already covered."

"What if he asks why you aren't behind?"

"I'm not going to tell him it's you. I'll tell him a friend told me what we were doing in class," Emma said. They started walking down the tunnel back to the Willow. "Do you want to meet again next Friday?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Although I am nowhere near as busy as you are," he added with a smirk."Mondays and Wednesdays with Snape, Tuesday and Thursdays with the Irish Society, Fridays with me, you are not going to have time to do your school work or anything," he said.

"I'll find time. Don't worry about me," Emma said. They flew back to their separate rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first meeting with Snape wasn't as horrid as Draco and her expected. He made her do everything the rest of her class had already gone through and tried to hide his surprise when she could do it all.

"I see you have found a tutor already so I wonder why you have asked me to do it," Snape mumbled. "Very well, we shall just have to continue on with your lessons," Snape said. "I don't suppose there is any use in asking who it is that has been keeping you abreast of everything, is there?" he asked. Emma just said it was a friend and confidant that was helping her.

The next two weeks before the first task went by extremely quickly. Hogsmeade came around and Emma went to buy some new supplies. "Emma, do you mind if I bring some other friends with us to this 'ogsmead?" Marie asked.

Emma shook her head. "The more the merrier," Emma said.

"This is Antoinette, and this is Fleur," Marie said.

"Bonjour! félicitations, Fleur," Emma said.

"Mercie beaucoup. Vous peuvons parler Francais?" Fleur asked.

"Oui,"

"C'est fantastic! But I really should practice my English while I am 'ere," Fleur said.

"Your English is very good for someone who has never been to England before," Emma said encouragingly.

"Thank you," Fleur said. They walked to Hogsmeade and went shopping through the different shops. They talked about classes, and France, and boys, and England. They popped into the three broomsticks for butterbeers, and then headed back to the castle.

"Thank you, Emma," Antoinette said. "It was most fun today."

"I'll see you at dinner, then," Emma said and waved as she walked on to the castle and the french girls headed to their carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday afternoon before dinner Emma ran into Cedric. "Hey . . .you alright? You look a bit green."

"You trust Harry, don't you?" Cedric asked himself more than Emma.

"Whatever it is you are trying to convince yourself of, yes I trust Harry. He is a good person. Fair, bit emotional," Emma added, "But then again, I can tell you the emotional register of every person in the school," she added. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Harry told me the first task is Dragons," Cedric whispered as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Emma stopped walking. "Dragons?" she whispered. "So much for an academic decathlon," Emma said making Cedric laugh.

"Yeah, not quite the same," Cedric said.

"You'll be careful, right?" Emma said.

"Do _you_ know any other way to behave around a Dragon?" Cedric said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is, if you get hurt don't expect me to visit you in the hospital-- not that I could get through the legions of your adoring fanclub anyways," Emma said.

Cedric looked shocked. "You wouldn't visit me? But I would want to see my baby sister," Cedric said pretending to pout.

Emma smacked his shoulder. "You must really be worried if you can't take a joke. Of course I would visit you, and I would bring my famous chocolate chip swirl cookies you love so much," Emma added.

"It is almost worth it if you would," he teased.

"If you come out of this unhurt, I'll make you chocolate chip fudge," Emma promised.

"Deal. Something to look forward to after I fight a dragon," Cedric said, the fear coming back.

Emma gave him a hug. "I have faith in you Cedric," Emma said. She refused to let herself worry. After dinner, Emma returned to the common room, and took two of the "Support Cedric" buttons the Creevy brothers had taken. She pinned one on her robes, and magicked the other to say "Support Harry" and pinned it right next to the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked past the tent where the champions were. Taking a deep breath against the anxiety resting inside, she pulled the flap aside, and saw the four champions pacing.

"Emma? What are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked.

"I just wanted to say bonne chance," Emma said with a smile. She gave Fleur a hug and then turned to Viktor and told him good luck in Bulgarian.

"Good Luck, Cedric," Emma said, and gave him a tight hug. She turned to Harry last. "Good luck Harry. I'm rooting for you too," she said, and pointed to the badge she had adjusted.

She made it to her seat right when Bagman started his announcing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the first task was finally over, Emma ran to the makeshift hospital. Cho got there a few minutes after her.

"Well, the first one is over, at least," Emma said and Cho nodded eagerly.

They talked for a few minutes until Cedric came out finally. "How are your burns?" Emma asked at the same time Cho asked "how are you?"

Cedric gave them a grin. "Who could be upset when they have two great girls waiting for them?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I take it you are fine then," Emma said. She gave him a gentle hug.

The three of them walked back to the castle. "I'll see you later, Cedric," Emma said. Cho said goodbye too. Cedric gave them both a kiss-cho's more intimate than Emma-and headed to the Hufflepuff Common room. Cho and Emma walked together part way to their common rooms.

Emma walked in on the party and everyone cheering Harry on to open the egg. Screeching filled the common room until Harry finally closed it.

"That sounded like the Banshee!" Seamus said worriedly. "Maybe you have to fight that next?" Seamus and Emma made eye contact. Emma knew that banshees were his biggest fear, and they were on her list too.

"It sounded like someone being tortured," Neville shaked. Emma put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Emma stayed a little while, but went to bed before the others since she had her lessons with Snape the next night.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Author's Notes:_ So glad people liked Snape's sweet tooth :-) Sorry if there are mistakes in this update. I wanted to get it up quickly since I don't know when I'll be able to update again. (probably not until the middle of the week).

Childofthekng-- Thank you! As for twists, I love them (in both of my stories) and I have a major plot twist planned for year 5 . . . and the reason for why Emma can express emotions around Draco is key.

KRP-- I can see Snape testing it for poison first . . . and then eating it all himself :-) There is a very good explanation for why Emma can express emotions around Draco (but not until year 5).

AnimeCrazy-- Thanks! I thought it was a cute touch ;-)

Amarthiel-- I'm getting to the Draco/emma stuff. Just a few more chapters!

Iceball-- I am trying to fit him in more (since I made him Draco's Godfather). I don't know how much I put him in this year, but he does play a bigger part in year 6 . . .


	12. The Empath and the Veela

_Disclaimer_: don't own or profit from it . . .

Chapter 12: the Empath and the Veela

A week after the task, and that was all everyone was talking about. The Irish Society was filled with everyone reliving Cedric and Harry's exploits.

Thursday proved to be an interesting day. After Transfiguration, McGonagall announced the Yule Ball. "It will only be open to fourth years and above unless a younger student is asked by an older student," she said sternly. "The Yule Ball is a time for us to put our hair down," she said sternly. Emma, unlike the rest of the female population, did not enjoy the prospect of the Yule Ball.

Emma and Seamus walked to the Irish meetings that night. "I think there will be more people than normal over the Christmas Break this year," Seamus said.

Emma nodded. "Probably everyone except the first through third years."

"You'll save me a dance, won't you Emma?" Seamus asked as they walked in.

"Of course I will," Emma said with a smile. "Let me guess, you are going to ask Lavender."

"How did you know?" Seamus asked flushed.

"I have a knack for knowing what goes on in people's heads," Emma said with a laugh.

"Do you know if she'll say yes?" Emma heard the hopeful note in his voice and nodded. "Phew!"

Sean pulled her into a slip reel before she could say anything else. "Hey, Emma, you'll save me a dance, right?" Sean teased as the reel finished.

Emma nodded. "Of course! It wouldn't seem right if I didn't dance with one of my favorite partners," Emma teased. Sean pecked her on the cheek and went to find Brigit.

By the time Emma left, she had promised over a dozen dances. Emma was walking when she felt Cedric approach her. "Well, I get a dance too, don't I?" he teased.

"If Cho will share you" Emma smiled.

"I think she can spare one dance for you. She knows you are like a sister to me, not a romantic interest," Cedric said.

"I know. She's not the jealous type. At least, she hasn't been jealous over _me,_" Emma said.

"Hey, I told the Hufflepuffs to lay off Harry. He was having a rough time before and all, and . . ." Cedric said.

Emma smiled. "I know. Thanks. Harry was having a rough time, with the argument with Ron and all, so it will be nice to have some piece. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and gave him a kiss as she walked through the portrait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last week passed by in a blur. After the potions test Snape decided to spring on them, it was officially Christmas break. Emma found Fleur one day on the grounds.

"Congrats on the task, Fleur. I haven't had a chance to tell you that," Emma said.

"Thank you, Emma. You are very kind," Fleur said happily. "Most of the girls do not care 'ow I have done, and the boys care, just not for the right reasons," Fleur said with a sad laugh.

"Yes, I can see that," Emma nodded.

Fleur looked at her like she was trying to read her mind. "You are . . .different."

"That is your veela sense kicking in, I suppose," Emma said.

Fleur nodded. "So, you are close to Cedric," she said. "Do you know if 'e is going with anyone?"

Emma laughed. "He is. He and another girl are getting pretty close."

Fleur frowned. "C'est la vie. I suppose I should set myself on someone else. What about you? Do you not 'ave a date yet?"

Emma frowned. "No. I have promised dozens of dances, but no one has actually asked to take me as a date."

"That must be 'orrible," Fleur said.

"Thanks," Emma muttered.

"I am sorry if I have caused offense," Fleur said. "I do not wish to anger the one English girl who 'as tried to befriend me."

Emma shook her head. "No. I am not offended. It is just the truth."

"For me, boys always ask, but it is more to do with my veela blood than myself." They both sighed. Rather than dwell on the depressing idea of idiot boys, they changed the subject. They talked till dinner when they both walked to the Great Hall.

"Emma!" Cedric called out. "How did your potions test go?" he asked.

"Okay, actually," she sighed. "Just glad it's over!"

"How are you Fleur?" Cedric asked.

"I am vell, thank you," Fleur said with a smile. Emma looked around and noticed that they were flocked by adoring boys (for Fleur) and girls (for Cedric) and Emma rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Ron rushed to the front of the group. "Fleur, woodugoowithmetotheball?" He rushed. Emma watched as Ron turned redder than his hair, and rushed off again.

Cedric raised an eyebrow and Fleur sighed. "See what I mean, Emma? It is tiring."

Emma nodded. "We seem to suffer from opposite diseases." Cedric wondered what she meant by that, but Emma just kissed his cheek, said goodbye to Fleur and all the adoring fanclubs, and went in to dinner.

That night, Emma met Draco when they went flying.

"Who are you going with?" Draco asked.

"Why do you dread the answer to that question?" Emma asked. Draco mumbled something.

"No one has asked me to go with them," Emma admitted. "I have promised people more dances than there will probably be at the dance, but no one has asked me to go as a date."

Draco was surprised. "Why not?"

"You tell me."

"I thought you were the empath," he teased and Emma actually smiled.

"Yes, but I am not going to manipulate their feelings just to save face and have a date," Emma said.

"I didn't think you would." There was silence for awhile. "I am taking Pansy," he admitted.

"I'm not surprised," Emma conceded. "Your father would approve anyways."

Draco snorted. "That is an understatement. I didn't even have to really ask her. It was just expected and kind of fell together."

"Come on, you have to at least _want _to go with her, otherwise you could have asked any other pureblood witch in your house," Emma pointed out.

Draco looked shock. "You honestly think that? It was simply easier to go with what was expected."

Emma sighed. "Doing what is easy is not the best way to go through life, Draco."

"Perhaps not, but for a ball, it seemed like it. Besides, it is impossible to go with who I want to."

Emma smiled. "And why is that?"

"I hear she has already promised all the dances to other fellows," he said slyly.

Emma almost blushed and that startled her. _Why is it I do not repress emotions around him?_ _Why is it I don't have to?_ Emma decided to write to Jane and ask her.

They both skillfully ignored the prickly feeling they got when Draco helped her to her feet. "Will you save a dance for me?" Draco asked.

Emma's smile vanished. "I will," she said. "But how can we have even one dance? No one would understand us dancing as . . . friends."

He handed her her broom and just grinned. "I'll find a way, that you can be sure of."

Emma felt giddy as she flew to her room. _Wait, giddy? I actually **feel** giddy! I . . . feel._ Emma enjoyed the last moments of the emotion and then suppressed it as she entered her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up the next day and decided to thoroughly enjoy her break-even if she was swamped with the work Snape gave her for both potions and defense. Emma walked in the common room to people turning into canaries and leaving their molten feathers all over the place. _Well, Fred and George are certainly geniuses._ Emma thought with a sign.

"Emma! Can I talk to you, please?" Seamus asked. Emma followed him to the boys dormitory and found Dean and Neville in there as well.

"Am I being abducted?" Emma teased.

"We . . .we were a little nervous about the ball, and we decided that if we knew how to do more of the traditional dancing, maybe we wouldn't be so nervous, and you are the best dancer I know, not to mention I can ask you for help, so . . .will you help us?"

Emma smiled. "Aw, I am so happy you guys thought of me. Of course I'll help. Hmm . . .I think we should go through the waltz. I adore a good waltz, and that would be the most likely dance they will play," Emma said. "Who wants to go first?" Seamus stepped forward and grinned.

Emma showed where to place his hands, and then looked around the room. "Um, maybe we should go somewhere else. Follow me," And they left the tower and Emma took them to one of the large, empty classrooms. "Much better. Alright," She said as Seamus placed his hand on his waist while taking her other. "Good."

"If I can't remember in 5 minutes it's a wonder I can dance at all," Seamus laughed.

Emma walked through it with him. They went through it for awhile, then she danced with Dean. Seamus grasped the basics fairly quickly, and Emma knew he was confident enough to do well with a new partner (in this case, Lavender). Dean turned out to be a competent dancer.

"Okay, Neville, your turn. Do you still want to learn?" Emma asked.

Neville nodded, "but I will probably step on your feet a lot," He said sadly.

Emma gave him an encouraging smile. "By the time I'm done with you, you will impress not only Ginny, but the entire school." Emma said making Neville blush. She grabbed his hands and placed one on her waist. "That wasn't so hard," She said. Emma patiently went through several foot-stepping moments when Neville stopped.

"Maybe we should quit," He mumbled. Emma shot Dean and Seamus a glare and they stopped their mumblings. Emma figured Neville didn't want his friends to censure him on his first try.

"We are **not** quiting, Neville. You are extremely talented for someone who has never danced before. You just need confidence," Emma said. She shooed Dean and Seamus out and then started the music again.

They practiced until lunch and by that time Neville was much more confident and went an entire dance without stepping on her feet or otherwise stumbling. Emma considered it a vast improvement.

They walked to lunch together and ran into Krum on their way. "Emma, I wish to speak with you." He said.

"I wanted to say thank you, for the advice. Hermoine said yes," Krum said happily. Neville just stood in awe.

Emma smiled. "I am happy for you."

Krum gave a bow and continued in the Great Hall. "That is who Hermione is going with?" Neville said in shock.

Emma nodded. "Don't tell a soul. It is going to be an exciting surprise, don't you think?"

Neville nodded, and then grinned. "It will be entertaining. Especially when Ron finds out," he admitted as they sat down to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Emma was sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table, where she has taken to sitting the entire year since Moody arrived, and she saw the trio leave at the same time as Draco. _Disaster in the making._ She said to herself. She watched as they exchanged words and Hermione brought up Moody.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't we Malfoy," Hermione said with an evil grin and then the trio left.

Emma mumbled to herself. Bringing up Moody was one way of annoying Emma. Emma got up and walked out of the hall and managed to catch Draco's eye and gave him an encouraging smile as they went their separate ways.

Cedric, who was talking to Sean about the Yule Ball coming up, also noticed the trio and Draco exchanging words. "Always entertaining, watching Malfoy and Potter," Cedric told Sean, who nodded in agreement as he stuffed down another cake.

For some reason Cedric turned to Emma and, although she _looked_ perfectly normal, as always, something told him she was upset. He watched her leave the table a few minutes later heading towards her dormitory.

_What is it with Draco? Do they know each other? Worse yet, do they, does Emma . . .no, that's absurd,_ Cedric refused to finish the thought. There was no way Emma, the example of goodness and kindess, could like Draco, the Slytherin prince.

Emma arrived back at her dorm and found an owl with a note. She read the note with a smile and sent her reply with the owl.

_Emma,_

_Meet me in our room on Christmas morning. _

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Author's Notes:

_Childofthekng_-- Thanks! yes, a kiss is coming. . .

_AnimeCrazy_-- Cedric is definetly curious and suspicious :-)

_Potter Fan Bo Pinky-- _Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing from new people. Cedric will find out about Draco and Emma in a bit :-)

_Amarthiel--_ Draco will definetly be there for Emma at the end . . .

_KRP--_ Draco can tell when Emma is angry (or any other emotion), but it doesn't affect him. he is like an Emma Barometer. :)

_Professor Epona_-- I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad you find Emma's character as evolving.


	13. First Kiss

_Disclaimer_: Not mine, don't profit from it, not even 0.01 percent (wouldn't that be great though?)

_Author's_ _Notes_: Alright, . . . The kiss!! Yay! And, the next two chapters are equally important :-)

**_Author's Notes 2:_** I just want to say a big, BIG Thank you to all my readers! I have gone back through my stats, and all of my Emma stories have continued to grow in readers! And I have gotten the most feedback for any chapter this year with Chapter 12! Big, Big thank you! Completely made my day. When Irish Eyes are Crying is second only to my _Lord of the Rings_ story!

Chapter 13: First Kiss

Emma woke up on Christmas morning, and gathered her presents up. She rushed through the castle to the Room of Requirement.

"Happy Christmas," Draco said as she entered. The room was decorated with a beautiful Christmas tree, a roaring fire complete with stockings, and furniture that looked like it came right from some posh magazine.

"Happy Christmas," Emma said happily. She took a glass of hot chocolate that was sitting on the table and put out her cookies she made the day before. "What do the minions think you are doing?" she asked.

"I told them I was sleeping in, not to disturb me, that I'll find them when they are needed," Draco smirked. "They won't dare wake me up or come looking for me."

"What about Pansy?" Emma asked.

"Lets not talk about her on Christmas," Draco said. Emma nodded and said, "good."

They opened their presents from family and people that felt obligated to give them gifts. Then they opened ones from friends. Emma laughed happily as she saw Cedric had gotten her a shamrock pendant decorated with glitter that danced around flashily.

Draco handed her a gift wrapped elegantly in white and gold. A sharp contrast to the darker colors that his gifts were wrapped in.

"I know. This one I chose the wrapping so I didn't use the same as all the other Malfoy gifts were in," he said.

Emma opened it carefully and inside was a beautiful glass etching of a princess. The princess curtsied to the approaching prince and they would waltz to some unheard music. The beauty of both figures took Emma's breath away.

"You mentioned in one of your letters this summer that you liked fairytales, and this made me think of it," Draco explained. Emma smiled and kissed his cheek to stop his insecurity and enjoyed the tickling sensation she felt in her lips when she did.

"It is gorgeous. I love it," Emma said. She pulled her eyes away from the figures and handed Draco the gift she got for him wrapped in white and green.

Draco unwrapped it to find a large, golden plated book. "What is it?"

Emma laughed. "It is a collection of fairy tales," she said. "Muggle and Wizard fairy tales." Draco opened it up to see figures moving about on the pages. "I figured it is time I introduce you to some good stories and whatnot. And before you think I am going to corrupt all that Malfoy upbringing out of you, you might be surprised. Some of the old fairytales _are_ pretty gruesome."

They spent the rest of the morning lounging around and eating the cakes and cookies Emma brought. They finally left for a late lunch.

Emma watched as most of the school went outdoors to enjoy the snow including a snowball fight with Harry and the Weasleys. Emma sighed, and then decided to go up to her room when Cedric came up to her.

"Your still saving me a dance, right?" he teased.

"I don't know. I might have to cut out yours for someone else," Emma said. Cedric pretended to be hurt. "So, what are you doing?"

"Just seeing how you are," he said. "You were just sitting here alone, so I came to say hi."

Emma smiled. He always had a way of finding her. "Aw, I was right. You are a hero."

"Then, as your hero, I should get my dance," Cedric said sincerely.

"I don't know–I seem to have a lot of heroes asking for a dance or two," Emma admitted. "So I mustn't disappoint them, now should I? Thank you for the pendant! It's gorgeous."

"Of course, and that group you gave me, _Gaelic Storm_, sounds great so far," he said smiling. "Who'd of thought muggle bands would be so good?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I got to get ready."

"What is it with girls and taking hours to get ready?" Cedric teased.

Emma shrugged. "We can't all be naturally beautiful like you, Cedric," Emma said and kissed the top of his head as she stood up. Emma walked to her dormitory and found Lavender and Parvati already there.

Hermione came in soon after her. Hermione practically gawked when she walked in. Emma, Lavender, Parvati, and Jackie (their fifth roommate), all had what she called 'gunk' on their faces and were painting nails or reading magazines. "Hey Hermione, wondering when you would get here," Jackie said. They were all, minus Emma, talking about their dates for the ball.

Hermione sat next to her bed and took out her hair products. Emma sat next to her on the bed. "You are going to knock them out, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Them who?"

"Well, everyone, but most especially Viktor and Ron," Emma said with a sly grin.

"Ron?" Hermione said. "Why would I want to impress him?"

Emma just laughed and Hermione laughed too. "It is so . . .odd talking to you with the stuff on your face."

Emma handed her a jar. "Come on, Hermione. You need to pamper yourself. You'll enjoy it, and you definitely deserve it."

Emma watched as the others left the to go find their dates. "Well, Pippin, how do I look?" Emma asked and gave a twirl. Emma's dress was a floor length, deep red halter dress made of silk that clung to her curves modestly. It had a silver belt/tie around her waist. She put her blonde hair up in a bun with wisps hanging around her face. As an added touch she wore the silver necklace Draco had given her for Christmas a few years ago. Pippin gave a meow of approval. Emma scratched his head. "Thanks, pip."

Emma walked down to the Great Hall and adored the decorations. Emma found a table that some other Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls were sitting at and joined them. _At least this way it won't be awkward since none of us have dates_ Emma thought.

When the tables were moved along the wall, everyone watched as the champions started dancing. Emma watched as the other couples headed to the floor. Emma held her breath and mentally did a happy dance Neville didn't step on Ginny's feet. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Percy behind her. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. Emma smiled and Percy escorted her to the dance floor.

"How are you, Percy? You haven't written to me in a long time."

"Work at the ministry has been piling up. Crouch has been ill lately and I have had a ton of work to do," Percy said. "Not that I am complaining, the youngest personal assistant in the ministry."

The song ended. "Percy, beware blind ambition. I wish you well, but I don't want your ambition to get you in trouble. Trust your instincts," Emma said since she could tell Percy was worried about something at the Ministry. Emma kissed his cheek and walked off the dance floor. Francois intercepted her, and asked her for the next dance.

"You aren't still worried about Ivan and your sister are you?" Emma asked.

"No, they are friends, maybe more than that," Francois said. "Besides, I can take him if he hurts her."

Emma just grinned. Francois kissed her cheek as they parted. Emma spent the next 2 dances with two more people then the weird sisters announced that they would be playing the last formal (meaning, nothing the teachers could appreciate and relate to afterwards). For the last waltz, the professors and government officials stepped onto the floor. Emma watched Ivan walk up to her. Ivan bowed and offered his hand. Emma took it as he escorted her onto the floor. The waltz started and as Emma and Ivan whirled around the floor she saw that only a handful of students had taken on the waltz, most of which were from Beauxbatons.

When the waltz ended most of the professors became more concerned with their chaperone duties than dancing. Especially as the weird sisters started up a faster song.

Cedric tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

Emma nodded as the song "Do the Hippogriff" started.

"Where is Cho?" Emma asked as they danced.

"She is sitting with her friends from Ravenclaw. Something about touching up," Cedric said with a shrug.

"Which means they are catching up with each other and talking about you. I hope you have been a gentlemen but not completely boring."

"When am I ever boring?" Cedric asked bewildered. Emma just shrugged making him laugh.

For the next hour and a half Emma danced practically every dance; but as the ball was coming to a close more people were leaving or dancing with just their dates. Emma looked to see what time it was and decided to leave since the ball was ending in a few minutes anyways.

Cedric watched as Emma left. He didn't think anything of it–after all, people have been leaving for a little while yet– but then as he turned to tell Cho something, he saw Draco leave the Great Hall as well.

_Could just be a coincidence,_ Cedric told himself, but he wasn't sure if he believed that or not.

Emma was walking up the steps to her dormitory when she heard her name. She turned and saw Draco at the foot of the stairs.

"Draco? What are you doing? People will see us talking out here in the open," Emma whispered.

"Come on, follow me," he said grabbing her hand leading her away.

"What about Pansy?" Emma asked.

"She left thinking I am going to meet her somewhere else," Draco said. Emma scrunched up her nose. "Oh, come on. You don't think I am, do you?" Draco asked, and Emma heard the faintest trace of disappointment and worry in his voice that she thought he was really going to meet Pansy later.

"No," she said. "But the thought of it disturbs me," she confessed, making Draco smile. He led her to a corridor that was close enough they could still hear the music, but was not in any direction the students would take on their way to the common rooms.

"Now, may I have our dance?" Draco asked as the last song played. Emma grinned as they started dancing.

"We should probably figure out what this means," she whispered.

Draco just nodded. He knew she meant the tingling feeling. "Needless to say, it doesn't happen when Pansy tries to touch me," He said.

"I should hope not. I would have to cut off her hands," Emma said laughing. The dance seemed to both last a lovely eternity and yet fly by at the same time, and they heard the music stop and the students in the Great Hall cheer. Before Emma could step back, Draco pulled her close and kissed her, sending an electric shock she could feel all the way to her toes.

They heard the students leaving and heading to their dorms. "Can you detect anyone coming our way?" Draco whispered. Emma paused for a moment leaning against Draco to see if anyone was close by, and then shook her head.

"The coast is clear," she said. They opened the door and, after Draco kissed her hand, went their separate ways.

Emma practically floated to her bed. "It looks like you had a good time," Parvati said as they went to bed. "Maybe next time I won't go with a date either," she declared, but sounded incredibly giddy like it was the best night of her life. Emma was too happy to care if it was an insult or not, or the fact that she was projecting her feelings onto her roommates. After all, young love wasn't a horrible emotion for others to feel.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes_: So many this time! Thank you!

Childofthekng-- Thank you :-) I loved that part of the chapter too, although I think my favorite part is her and Fleur. I like the idea of Fleur having 'Veela Senses.'

KRP-- Draco is _extremely_ special :-) but more later in year 5 . . .

Professor Epona-- _real_ soon!

Amarthiel-- I hope I didn't disappoint.

AnimeCrazy-- Sadly, no date, but I don't see Emma drawing anyone else's attention besides Draco (not that she's complaining. I certainly wouldn't).

Lukina Starhopper-- All of the reviews I get are important to me. Thank you! Especially since you said your reviews are rare :) I am glad there are more people out there who find this story sweet.

IceBall-- Definetly more Draco/Emma stuff happening.

serenity1986- Thank you! I try to update as often as I can (probably more often than I should with school). Thank you! I love hearing from new reviewers.


	14. Meet Emily

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it . . .

Author's Notes: This is a longer chapter, but I couldn't break it into two. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Meet Emily

Emma heard a knock on the dorm door the next morning and saw that the others were still asleep. Emma walked over and opened the door to find Ginny on the other side still in her pajamas. "Hey Ginny. Hermione is still asleep."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Ginny said.

Emma shut the door behind her and they sat down on the steps. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about Neville," Ginny said.

"Did he step on your feet last night?" Emma joked.

Ginny shook her head. "Only once, when a slytherin bloke bumped into him. Actually, he was wonderful, and I had a great time."

"That's fantastic, Ginny!" Emma said knowing Ginny would tell her what she wanted in due time.

"Well, I have been thinking, and I want to know if I'll be laughed at," Ginny started. "Well, I've been thinking on who to invite to the society, and I was thinking about inviting Neville," she admitted.

"What is wrong with that?" Emma asked.

"Well, I am afraid that the others will find me odd for inviting someone older than me, and, more specifically, for inviting Neville," Ginny said.

"Ah, they might give you a hard time at first, but just for fun," Emma said, "But Neville will grow on them, and he isn't a horrid dancer so they won't be able to say anything about that. And people have invited people older than them before."

"What do you think? You are my grand-mentor," Ginny said.

Emma just grinned. "I think it is a fine idea." Ginny smiled her thanks and went back to her dorm. Emma decided to go ahead and get dressed since everyone else would be up soon anyhow.

Later Emma watched Ginny talk to Neville after lunch. "It's true, then," Seamus said sitting next to her. "She actually invited Neville!"

"Hey, don't give either of them a hard time," Emma warned. Seamus crossed his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday came and Neville came to his first society meeting. Like Emma predicted, there was some teasing going on but it was all in good fun and Ginny gave as good as she got.

"Relax, Neville. You'll get the hang of it in no time," Emma said reassuringly as she passed him a butterbeer. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask and anyone will be willing to help. Just remember, you are part of a family here too and we will do anything to help you. There's Ginny, who is your mentor, Seamus, your grand mentor, me, your great-grand-mentor, and Cedric, your great-great-grand-mentor."

"Do you mind if I come to you sometimes?" Neville asked. "I don't know Cedric and would feel even more awkward than normal, and Seamus is a friend and I don't want to embarrass myself. You and Ginny are the only ones I would feel comfortable around," he confessed.

"You know you can ask me for help anytime with anything," Emma said. "I'll see you in a bit, Cillian is gesturing madly for me." Neville watched Emma do a double jig with Cillian when Ginny came up.

"You want to try? It's really fun," She said.

"Are you sure I won't embarrass you?" Neville asked worriedly

Ginny just smiled and grabbed his hand. She led him to where the other people who were fairly new to the dancing were. "Here you won't feel as judged," she whispered.

After a few more dances, people congregated to the food stand. Jokes flew around, the latest gossip, stories, letters from family and every sort of news that teenagers talk about.

"When do you suppose the challenge will come up? Is the host school supposed to issue the challenge?" Sean asked.

"What challenge?" Neville asked.

"During the tri-wizard tournament, the three competing schools have a side competition. Something to show off amongst each other and kill time between the tasks," Cillian said.

"I don't think it is the host school who traditionally issues the challenge," Brigit said. "We shall not unless they haven't before the third task," she declared.

"She is the head of the society so we'll do as she says," Ginny whispered to Neville.

"They will issue it soon, I think," Emma said. "The Yule Ball happened between the first and second task; there isn't anything breaking up the second and third. They will wait until after the second task is done, which is only a little over 2 weeks away, right Cedric?"

Cedric nodded.

"Come on Ced, have you got it figured out?" a boy asked.

"Of course he does," A girl called out

Cedric grinned and joked along with them before changing the subject.

Ginny, Seamus, Emma, and Neville along with Cedric were walking back to the tower. "How was your first meeting, Neville? Not too intimidating?" Cedric asked.

"It was great," Neville said a little awkward around Cedric.

"They all liked you, trust me on this," Emma grinned.

"I am honestly looking forward to Thursday," Neville said. They talked about the meeting till they reached the portrait and Cedric gave Ginny and Emma a peck goodbye as he headed to his dorm.

"Does Cedric always walk with you guys?" Neville asked.

"Don't feel awkward around him," Emma said. "He is like a brother."

"A gorgeous, talented, school-champion brother," Ginny teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You know I only love him as a brother."

"I know. I am simply pointing out that not every girl in school does. That is why Neville feels awkward around him."

"Don't worry about Cedric," Seamus said jumping in. "He's actually a nice bloke, and is part of our line/group in the society." Seamus gave them each a peck and then headed to his dorm to do homework. Neville looked even more shy and awkward. Emma smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek (she knew he didn't feel comfortable kissing her yet, but didn't want to feel left out).

"Night, Neville. Like Seamus said, Cedric is like an older brother. Don't worry about him," Emma said and headed up to her room. Ginny sat and talked with Neville a little longer until Neville went to get his homework like Seamus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma read the daily prophet over breakfast, and any feelings over the dance were forgotten. _Poor Hagrid! The things Draco and Crabbe said! I hope Hagrid is alright. _

Emma walked to class wondering if Hagrid would show up. She wasn't surprised to see a substitute. "Afternoon, class. I am professor Grubbly-Plank, filling in for Hagrid," she announced. Harry, ever inquisitive, wouldn't stop asking where Hagrid was.

"Ooh, look!" Parvati said, and they turned to see the professor bring a unicorn.

"Girls only. They are partial to girls, mind you," Emma heard. Emma let the other girls go first trying to pet it while the professor talked about the properties of unicorns. Finally, she got close enough to touch her.

Unlike the other girls, who were extremely eager to be near the Unicorn, but unwilling to do more than stand in awe with an occasional pet, Emma stroked the unicorn affectionately.

"Hello," Emma whispered so no one could hear her. The unicorn kept Emma's gaze. Emma remembered her first year when she visited Hagrid and the unicorn came to visit her. Like last time, Emma felt as if she could connect with the animal.

"Can you do me a favor?" Emma whispered.

Draco, who was gloating over Harry and Ron, was keeping one eye on Emma. He saw her with the unicorn, and wasn't surprised by the connection between the two of them. He also doubted anyone else noticed. _I am the only one who knows to look, and the fact Emma doesn't draw attention to herself_ he thought.

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry started arguing over the article. It was clear that most people, even after just one lesson, preferred Grubbly-Plank to Hagrid.

Harry and Ron stopped mid-sentence as the unicorn pranced through the girls and headed to the boys. The boys stood in shock and awe as the creature, who the professor had just said five minutes ago was weary of the male species, headed right to their midst.

What was even more shocking to them, was that the unicorn stopped right in front of Draco. Draco reached out and stroked her nose. He glanced quickly at Emma where the unicorn came from, and saw a sly grin.

The unicorn then snorted towards Crabbe and Goyle and turned and headed back to the girls and nuzzled Emma. Grubbly-Plank, after giving a few more tidbits, dismissed the class slightly bewildered herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Draco met in the Room of Requirement one Saturday afternoon a week before the second task. "The second task is coming up," Emma said as she laid out the cookies she had made. The room had it's usual elegant feel to it, with chaise lounges, candelabras and a fireplace.

"If I'm lucky, Potter won't be successful in this one," Draco said.

"You do realize you are rooting against my cousin," Emma pointed out smacking his shoulder.

"You do realize your cousin doesn't know he is your cousin, hasn't put out any effort to get to know you, and is my mortal enemy," Draco said pointedly .

"No, really?" Emma said sarcastically.

"Have you heard from Lupin or Sirius?" Draco asked.

Emma nodded. "Lupin writes to me often, actually. I usually get a letter once every week or so. Sirius, well, he _is_ in hiding mind you, so his letters have been slightly more infrequent," Emma pointed out.

"Has your father made any progress on clearing his name?"

Emma shook her head sadly and leant back against Draco. "No. The only witnesses are mind-warped muggles. And, we can't find Peter to prove he _is_ alive, so until we catch the rat, Sirius is left on the run."

"Surely Peter will slip up somewhere. He wasn't the most intelligent from what you told me," Draco said.

"True, he always was a little . . .clingy," Emma said thoughtfully.

"Would . . .this sounds absurd, but . . .would there be a way for me to see her? To meet your mother?" Draco asked. "To know what it is like for you?"

Emma sat up quickly, dumbfounded for a few moments. "Why on earth would you want to travel into my mixed-up-slightly-schizophrenic head?" She asked.

"So there is away?"

Emma nodded. "I have done it with Lupin, but not with good results. He wanted to see my mother again," Emma whispered sadly.

"I want to meet your mother," Draco admitted, "But I want to know what it is like for you."

"Why?"

"Because, as you keep saying, we are friends. I can't seem to get rid of you," He joked.

Emma knew he was covering up bigger feelings but didn't push for it. "Give me your hands," she said. They sat facing each other on the chase and held hands. "If it gets too intense, just let go of my hands. I'll stop," Emma warned. "Relax."

Draco closed his eyes as he felt a swirl of something in his head. It felt like a wave of dizziness and a flood of images were before him. He saw a baby being held, cooed over by her parents. Memories of the girl passed before him as the girl grew up. A boy who looked just like Harry was in a lot of them. _Yes, my mother and James growing up_ Emma thought. How surprised Draco was that the memories were filled with Emily's emotions. Draco felt as if he was part of the memory, that they were his memories. Draco watched the Emily and James board the Hogwarts express. Draco sat through Emily's sorting and felt her nerves over the hat's decision, and then elation that James was in the same house. Draco went through Hogwarts memories as Emily and Lily gabbed about boys and school and things he didn't know girls talked about. He mentally laughed over the fact Lily hated James for a long time.

The memories went up through Emily's wedding, Emma's birth (making Draco glad he was _not_ a girl and had to go through labor for real–the memories were horrifying enough), and the night of Peter's first betrayal.

A flash of green light was heading towards Draco and then nothing. He felt himself being pulled away. It took a minute for him to realize the memories were over and he was alone in his head again.

Draco and Emma just looked at each other. Emma looked as horrified as Draco felt. _Well, duh Draco, she's an empath_ he told himself. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Emma's jaw dropped. "You just went through all that and asked _me_ what's wrong?" She asked shocked. "I was concerned over you. Lupin didn't get half way through the memories," Emma said.

Draco didn't say anything. "Is . . .was that, was that what it is like to die?"

Emma nodded sadly. "That was death,"

"And, is that what it is like for you, all the time?"

Emma just nodded. There was a pause for awhile as Draco adjusted to what he saw and Emma adjusted to what she shared. "Do you want to forget the whole thing? Everything? Me?"

Draco looked shocked, and hurt. "You can't just threaten to make me forget, Emma." he said angrily.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, it's just . . .you are literally the only person who knows all this about me, who knows _me_. You have seen everything there is to see of me, and that frightens me since I know it frightens you. I also am afraid you are going to say you want to forget me and all this," Emma said gesturing to her head.

"That's absurd. Yes, it was scary, but not what you showed me, more like the fact you have to live through it. And if you keep threatening to make me forget you, I'll hex you." Draco said. Emma laughed but stopped suddenly as Draco leant forward to kiss her.

"Stop trying to push me away," he whispered. Emma nodded.

They finished off the cookies and left quickly since they were gone longer than they expected. As they walked down the hall, Emma stopped midstride.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Someone is coming," Emma whispered, then paled. "Oh my gosh, It's . . ."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz

_Author's Notes_: Haven't had a cliffie in this story for awhile :-)

AnimeCrazy-- I was happy to finally get the kiss in too. :-) next year will completely shake things up between them :-) (anyone who reads my lOTR story knows I like a good twist)

KRP-- Ah, love :-) it is mutual, though.

Daffodilsweetie-- I've missed hearing from you! I complete understand about school, though. I"m in the middle of 4 papers, and grad school applications :-(


	15. Sirius Introductions

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it . . .

_Author's Notes_ The long awaited, and much questioned, chapter! Siriusly :-) I'm sorry I didn't announce this before hand, it completely snuck up on me!

**Author's notes 2: **I probably won't be able to update again till the end of the week. Applications, papers, papers, work, and more papers are all due this week. Sorry!

Chapter 15 Sirius Introductions 

"Cedric," Emma said as Cedric walked right in front of them.

Cedric looked too shock to say anything at first. "I was . . .I convinced myself that I was just being a paranoid, overprotective, brotherly friend, but it is true. You are friends with Malfoy," he said bitterly.

Emma nodded. "Yes. I am friends with _Draco_," she said with an emphasis on his name. "What is wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? Emma, it's Malfoy. Look at his father and that is what he will be like. He is already like a junior version of his father."

"You surprise me, Cedric. You judge quickly. I expected this from most people, but not from you," Emma said.

"Emma, lets go," Draco said. Cedric gave her a disappointed look as she and Draco walked off.

"You alright?"

"I knew he was suspicious of me and us, but . . .I hoped he wouldn't get so upset," Emma said.

"You said so yourself–Cedric adores you like a sister and he will accept it sooner or later. Besides, he has no one to blame but himself."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"He did a bloody fine job making me jealous at the world cup," Draco finished.

Emma stared at Draco when they reached the point they had to walk in separate directions. She didn't say anything, but kissed him before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma spent the rest of the day avoiding Cedric which was hard since he seemed to be trying to talk to her. It wasn't until after breakfast the next morning that she allowed him to talk to her.

"We need to talk about this," Cedric said as he steered her outside. "How can you be friends with Malfoy?"

"What is it about _Draco_ that bothers you so much?"

"He is a Malfoy and a slytherin," Cedric said.

"How superficial of you, Cedric."

"Remember what I told you last year after Black escaped from Azkaban? I said you look to hard to find the good in people, Emma. I didn't want that to hurt you or disappoint you, but I'm afraid it has."

"What would you know on the matter? Draco is my best friend, and apparently my only one. You want the truth? Up until today I considered you and he to be my only friends in this world, and as much as you try to say you are being my friend now, you are sorely mistaken," Emma said and marched off to class.

By dinner, everyone could tell there was a rift between Cedric and Emma, but no one knew why. The Irish meeting was tense as nobody knew what was going on and no one wanted to take sides.

"This is so weird. It would be like, I dunno, Ron and Harry having a falling out," Seamus said.

Ginny slapped him upside the head. "That did happen, idiot."

By the time Thursday came around, nothing had improved. Cedric and Emma avoided each other, although anyone paying attention could tell that Cedric kept tabs on Emma very closely. Emma told Draco it was driving Cedric crazy knowing they met and he was seeing how often it happened.

As the second task approached, excitement buzzed around the school in anticipation. Excitement also buzzed because of the feud between Emma and Cedric. Everyone tried to patch things up but nothing worked.

"I can't believe it has been a week," Ginny said as she, Seamus, and Neville walked out of the Great Hall after a late dinner the night before the second task. "This is absurd."

"And poor Cedric. He is stressed over the task on top of this," Ginny added. Neville waved goodbye and headed towards the library to return a book and Ginny and Seamus headed to the tower.

Neville walked between the bookcases and paused when he heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but a moment later Hermione and Ron left to go to McGonagall's.

"Hey Harry," Neville said. He noticed Harry looked stressed.

"Not now Neville, I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Deciding that death is not something I am looking forward to tomorrow," Harry muttered.

Neville was confused. "What? Why . . .oh, the tournament. Having problems?"

"Problems? That is an understatement. Last I checked I haven't been able to hold my breath under water for an hour, how about you?"

"Why would you need to be under water for an hour? Besides, you wouldn't have to hold your breath. There is this plant, see, called Gillyweed that has the properties to allow someone to become aquatic for a period of time," Neville said animatedly.

"What?" Harry said excitedly.

"Gillyweed. It allows you to breath in water," Neville said again.

"Great! Now all I need is to get some," Harry said. "Thanks Neville! You have been a great help," Harry said, and rushed off leaving Neville confused over what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Emma woke up only slightly enthusiastic for the task. She would root for Harry, and just hope Cedric didn't die.

Emma walked to the dock alone and felt the buzz of excitement and anticipation nipping around her. For once, she didn't embrace the happy feelings. She arrived in the stands and shouted a good luck to each of the contestants (including Cedric but this time didn't give him a traditional good-luck kiss).

She watched them dive into the water and heard Neville below her yell something about killing Harry Potter. She wondered why he thought he did it when the most evil dark lord of the century failed. While waiting for the champions to return Emma wondering what each of them were looking for. Thinking that Cedric was swimming to the bottom of the lake for his best pair of dancing shoes actually brought a smile to Emma's face. She watched as Fleur came up empty handed and was sorry for her.

Finally, Krum broke through with Hermione, and Emma realized it wasn't a some_thing_ the champions were looking for, but a some_one_. Emma's heart sank and she thought it might be dead when she saw Cedric arrive with Cho.

Emma waited for Harry hoping the day wouldn't get any worse with someone announcing that Harry had drowned. Luckily, Harry popped up with two other people, Ron and a girl Emma recognized as Fleur's baby sister.

Commotion ensued, and Emma waited for the scores to be read, then she took the first boat back to the shore and went straight to the room of requirement.

"Ice cream, please, that doesn't melt" Emma asked as she paced. A large vat of chocolate chip cookie dough, extra cookie dough, and a bottle of chocolate syrup appeared when she opened the door. There was also a comfortable sofa in a cozy living room and a bag of double stuff oreos.

"A perfect pity room," Emma said. She sat down and ate an oreo.

"Want some company?" Draco asked from the door, "Or is this a pity party for one?"

"I am being selfish and horrible, so if you think you can handle it, then be my guest," she said.

Draco walked in and sat on a sofa that he made appeared. "Why are you upset that Cho was his prize?"

"I told you. I am being selfish."

"One would think you liked him like that," Draco said.

"Now is not the time for jealousy, Draco. My pity party, remember? Besides, you have nothing to be jealous over."

Draco raised an eyebrow in shock over how quickly the oreos were disappearing.

"I'm not upset over the fact that Cho was in the lake. I am upset that . . .it just seems like he managed to stop liking me and considering me his baby sister awful quickly, is all."

"If that was the case, he wouldn't be so upset over our . . .friendship"

Emma looked at him quizzically. Draco just reclined against the sofa.

"Nothing makes you break your facade, does it?" She asked. "Except for your fights with the trio."

Draco frowned. "I'm not vulnerable."

"I didn't say you were."

"You are the one upset over Cedric's love life. Let's get back to that," Draco said.

"I am just upset over the whole fight thing," Emma said. "He and you were my only friends, I love you both very much– in different ways– , and I can't stand the fact you don't like each other and he doesn't like me for liking you."

"I think it is more he doesn't like me and is annoyed with you. He still likes you."

Emma broke up some oreos into her bowl of ice cream. She vented some more until finally the oreos made her feel a little queasy.

That night she heard that the Irish society was holding a party in honor of Cedric, but Emma didn't go. Partly because she was still a little upset, but also because Snape gave her a lot of work due on Monday. At least, that was her excuse. Emma didn't go on Tuesday, either. It wasn't until the Thursday after the task Emma saw Cedric again. In fact, Emma wasn't sure if anyone from the society had seen her the last four days except for maybe Ginny, Seamus, and Neville.

Thursday evening Emma received an unexpected letter from Lupin.

_Emma, Meet me by the shrieking shack at 3 on Saturday. Lupin_

By the time the weekend arrived, Emma was looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend.

Emma walked to the shrieking shack at 3, and found Lupin on the far side facing away from the village. Emma rushed up and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here and what is with the secrecy?" Emma asked.

"You said you were having a rough time, and I happen to know a secret that will cheer you up," Lupin said. "And no peaking, I want you to be surprised," he added tapping his head.

Emma followed him away from the village and they arrived at a cave. "Wait here for a minute," Lupin said as he went in. A second later she saw Lupin motion for her to come in. Emma slipped inside the small opening to the cave.

"Hello Emma," Sirius said. Emma stood dumbfounded for a minute and then rushed to give him a hug.

"Padfoot! Oh my gosh! Sirius! I finally get to see you, face to face!" Emma gushed.

Sirius laughed as he hugged her back. "I wrote to Lupin telling him I was here in case he heard any rumors, but he decided to use the opportunity to let us meet. Look at you. You look just like your mother," Sirius said proudly twirling her around.

"You look horrible," she teased.

"Well, one does try to look one's best while on the run," Sirius joked.

"Why were Harry, Ron, and Hermione here?" Emma asked with an inclination of her head. "And . . .Crouch. You have your suspicions on Barty Crouch," Emma added.

Sirius looked shocked. "What? How did you know?" He asked puzzled.

Lupin grinned. "Emma is full of surprises. She would have made an excellent marauder. Would have been bloody useful."

"I can see that," Sirius said. "I think we should make her an honorary member. Don't you agree, Moony?" Sirius said and Emma was happy to see that the smile lifted the dirt and stress from being on the run. He recapped his meeting with the trio to Lupin and Emma. Emma enjoyed every minute with Sirius and Lupin, even if it was spent talking mostly about Harry.

Lupin and Emma left an hour later. "Thank you, Lupin," Emma said.

Lupin smiled fondly at Emma. "It seemed only fair for you to meet Padfoot." They walked back to the shack in silence. "So, what is this problem you had with Cedric? He always seemed like a rational, caring person. And the two of you seemed close."

Emma nodded. "We were. He . . .he met my other friend and they don't exactly like each other. He doesn't approve of my choice in friends."

"He will come around. He was probably just surprised, is all. Is this friend the same one you told me about last year? The person you confided in?"

Emma nodded.

"I am sure everything will work out. If it doesn't, just force them to get along," Lupin teased.

"I just might. Don't put it past me," Emma warned. She and Lupin talked a few minutes more before she headed back up to the castle. She made a stop inside a clothing store and bought Sirius a T-shirt and pair of slacks since his robes were ratty.

That night Emma met Draco in the Room of Requirement.

"You know, I miss the apparition lessons. It gave us a chance to sneak out on the grounds," Draco said as they reclined.

"I know. But you mastered it a month ago," Emma pointed out. "And we shouldn't go to the shack right now."

"You sound surprised," Draco said. "Why can't we go to the shack?"

"I never doubted you."

"No, what happened when you were in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked. "I can tell you are excited about something."

"It was wonderful! Lupin told me to meet him there and I did. We walked to this cave and guess what!"

"A den of werewolves?" Draco drawled.

Emma slapped his arm. "Yes, of course. That is why I am still here," Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. What if you got bit?" Draco said. "Maybe I should check for bite marks."

Emma laughed and blushed. "Better than a den of werewolves. Sirius!"

"What?"

"No, I mean Sirius," Emma said.

"Sirius Black?"

"Do you know anyone else who had the misfortune to be named Sirius? Of course Black! He's here!"

"Here? Why?"

"To keep an eye after Harry."

"Of course." Draco muttered. "Well . . .what happened?"

"The normal '_I can't believe you're alive Emma,' _and _'It's good to meet you'_ stuff." Emma said. "Then we talked about Harry, the tournament, the weird stuff that's been happening. And I'm an honorary marauder," she added with a grin. "I like to think I replace Peter's membership. You have to help me come up with a nickname.

"You don't know who put his name in?" Draco asked suddenly. "I bet Sirius wasn't happy about that."

"I haven't been looking. I don't go peeking into minds like that unless told to, and Dumbledore hasn't asked for my help."

"What do you think about Karkaroff?" Draco asked. "He and Snape acted at odds in potions the other day."

Emma snorted. "Karkaroff is a bloody coward. He blurted out the names of some death eaters in trial, you know. He is afraid. The dark mark is becoming more visible and he is too cowardly to return to the old ways."

"Snape has been acting odd since the cup, as well. I've seen him grasp the dark mark as if he's in pain. But, that would be ridiculous. That would mean Voldemort's coming back after eleven years." Draco said.

"What is so ridiculous about that? Do you really think he died?"

"It be much simpler for me if he had," Draco muttered. "Lately, father's letters have all been about minding my steps and my company. Ever since the cup he has been having more former death eaters gather around him. They all seem . . .nervous," Draco said.

Emma handed him a butterbeer she made appear.

"If Voldemort returns, my father would have return as well. I honestly don't think he would mind that. What I'm worried about is if Voldemort returns what that will mean to me," Draco said.

"Your mother won't let you join," Emma pointed out. "Even now, when Voldemort is gone, she doesn't want you in that circle."

"No, but it will be entirely different with Voldemort. If it comes down to it, my father is more powerful than my mother."

"Lets not think about it. The idea of Voldemort returning and everything is unnerving." They talked about quidditch, the final task, and school until they went back to their dorms.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes:_ I am open to any suggestions to her marauder name. As for the cliffie, most of you guest it (in a round about way), so I shall have to make a bigger cliffie!

Potter Fan Bo– Ha, ha, those were the two most popular guesses!

AnimeCrazy– Their faces would have been priceless :-) I can definitely see them

KRP– yes, Emma can mess with people's memories & emotions, and we will see that as things progress . . .

Professor Epona– I'm glad your hooked! hasn't been sending me anything either. I haven't got a single review, and then I checked my stats and I had 8! I was so happy!

Serenity– Thank you! I completely appreciate it:-)

Elenwyn– Ellie!!! I'm sorry you were sick. Glad you got caught up. School is horrid this week -sob- I can't wait till Christmas.

Amarthiel– I adore Neville. He will definitely pop up more in Emma's life (

ChildoftheKng– I loved your guesses! Everyone guessed Harry, but I loved how you guessed Snape, Moody, and Pansy! Believe it or not, Pansy will actually show up but not until much later (years later, so it isn't worth mentioning here . . . :-)

DaffodilSweetie-- Thanks, I probably won't be able to update again till this weekend-ish. Good luck with your school stuff too!


	16. Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any of JK's story or characters . . .

Chapter 16: Challenges

Emma was walking back from Hagrid's class on Monday when Marie and Ivan approached her. "Good Afternoon, Emma," Ivan said with a bow.

Emma smiled and gave a nod. "Hello Ivan, hello Marie. How are you two?"

"We are well," Marie said. "We need to talk to you."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really, now," she said slowly. "I wonder what this could be about."

"I think you know. We have come to ask if you would care to participate in a sort of game," Ivan asked.

"What he means is . . ." Marie started

"The challenge," Emma finished. The other two nodded. "I was wondering if it was more myth than fact."

"No, it is true," Marie said simply.

"I will talk with the others, and let you know," Emma said with a grin. "If it was up to just me I would say yes right now. I got to get to class. I'll talk to you later," Emma said.

"Oh, Emma, one more thing," Ivan called out as she walked past. Emma turned to see what he wanted and could tell by his glee it wouldn't be good. "It is a challenge for all of Hogwarts, not just you Irish," he added and he and Marie shared a wicked grin

Emma muttered as she walked up the hill back to the castle. She headed towards the charms classroom where she knew Brigit andNora had class. The three of them stayed in an empty part of the corridor so no one else could overhear them.

"They issued the challenge?" Brigit said excitedly. "This is fabulous."

"I agree. Finally!" Nora added.

"What about what he said– it is for the entire school," Emma reminded them.

"We will talk to the other societies. My roommate is in the welsh society, I think" Brigit said. "I will talk to her."

"I can rally the Brits," Nora said.

"And I'll find the Scots," Emma stated.

Emma waited until herbology later that afternoon and pulled Ernie aside after class. "Can we talk?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Ernie said kindly. They walked away from the greenhouses. "What's up?"

"The other schools issued the challenge today," Emma told him. His eyes went wide. _Good. I don't have to explain that part. _"They issued it to the entire school, not just one society. You interested?"

Ernie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, let me bring it to the others, and I'll let you know."

Emma nodded. "Great! Let me know by tomorrow so I can talk to the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was at breakfast the next morning when Ernie came up to her at the Gryffindor table. "Can I join you for a minute?"

"Of course!" Emma said gesturing to the seat next to her.

"We talked about it last night, and we are in if the others are too," he said.

"Don't worry. We are all going to be in. Can you meet . . .Wednesday afternoon after classes?" Emma asked. Ernie nodded and then went back to the Hufflepuff table. Emma gave Brigit the thumbs-up.

That night (it was a Tuesday) , the Irish Society met and was excited to hear the challenge was made. "Sneaky little devils, making it for the entire school," Sean said. "They think we won't be able to work together."

"It's a possibility," Devon said.

"Stick to playing your instruments, and stop being so pessimistic," Cillian muttered.

"They have all agreed, and we are meeting with them tomorrow," Brigit said.

"Have they set terms yet?" Cedric asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, only that it was the entire school, not just us."

"What terms do we want?"

The rest of the meeting was spent debating on what should happen and what the rules should be.

On the way back to their tower, Ginny said, "I miss Cedric walking with us."

"Funny. I never thought about it until after he stopped." Seamus said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Emma said.

"Are you mad at him still?"

"I'm not mad. Just . . .sad," Emma said thinking about it. She ignored the rest of the conversation and went straight to her room when they got back.

The next day, Emma along with Brigit and Nora met in the transfiguration classroom after classes along with people from the Scottish, British, and Welsh Societies.

"Have they declared terms?" Ernie asked.

Emma shook her head. "Not until we tell them we are in. What do we want?"

Debate ensued for twenty minutes while they argued out points. "Now, when do we meet?" The Welsh leader asked.

"Wednesdays are good for us," Ernie said.

"Fridays?"

"The weekends?"

"When is the tournament?"

Finally, it was decided to meet on Wednesdays and Fridays. Emma was given the task to talk the terms over with Ivan and Marie (because, as Ernie said, they all trusted her).

Emma found Ivan and Marie the next morning after breakfast.

"You have all agreed?" Ivan asked. Emma nodded. They started talking terms and Emma finally finished right before her first class started. She told the others when they all met that night before the Irish meeting.

"Okay, besides setting the date, the competition will be outdoors, with only 20 students from each school competiting, and no champion is allowed to participate," Emma said.

"Well, they make sense," Ernie said.

"Three weeks. How are we going to get this done in just 3 weeks!" The welsh girl complained.

"First we need to decide on what to do. The rest will fall into place," Brigit said. They all left to go to their individual meetings and discuss things with their own group. By the time they all met up on Friday everyone was anxious to get started.

"We need to do something that will be unique to Hogwarts without being too much of any one of us," Cedric said. Even the other groups had noticed the distance between Cedric and Emma.

Debate ensued over what dance should be done. The meeting ended and no one had a dance. They decided to meet the next day (Saturday).

"Maybe the Durmstrangs and French were right to challenge all of us," Ernie said after even more debating on Saturday. "This way they are sure to win. It is a challenge to even get us to work together."

"That is why when we do finally click, we will win," Emma said. "Maybe, we need to instead of picking individual dances that are, of course, too much like one group, we should focus on the similarities between our styles and forge something new?"

"What about traditional?"

"We can use traditional steps and costumes, but lets face it, there is no way we can pick one traditional dance that will make all four of our groups happy," Emma said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Brigit asked.

"Not choreography, more like a theme," Emma said with a grin. She shared it with the group, and for once, everyone agreed on the theme.

Arguments began over the steps and lasted the entire weekend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week progress was being made on the dance routine. Even though only a handful of students from each society were actually performing in it, everyone felt the need to come to the practices.

Neville and Emma were walking back from it one afternoon when Neville surprised himself by talking about his parents. "Remember the first lesson in Moody's class?" Emma nodded."Well, I was wondering, how you knew? I haven't told anyone," he said.

Emma stopped walking. "My father. We were . . .out of the country, but my father still worked for the government, after all, and he was told."

"Why did you leave Britain?" he asked.

"It was about a year before Voldemort's defeat. My mother was killed, and my father had to get away to deal with it."

Something flickered in Neville's eyes. "Has he?" Emma just shrugged. "Whenever I visit my parents, they don't even recognize who I am," he said sadly.

Emma gave him a hug. "I know. My father looks at me and see's my mother," she whispered. They walked back to the tower and Emma was glad Neville decided to confide in her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday afternoon, classes were over and Cedric was doing something he never thought _anyone_ would ever do. He was looking for Malfoy.

He and Emma hadn't talked in over a month, and Cedric missed her. The only way to make it up to her was to actually talk to Malfoy and see what it was she saw in him.

Draco was walking back from herbology with his usual followers when he saw Cedric standing against the steps. Draco made an excuse to get rid of his minions who went on into the castle and allowed Draco to walk around towards the quidditch pitch.

"What do you want, Diggory?" Draco asked.

"Honestly, to see if Emma has been going insane, or if I have just been a jerk," Cedric said tersely.

"Do you really want my response to that?" Draco asked.

"What is it about you two?"

"Do you know anything about her? I do. We understand each other. Besides, you are the one who hurt her, not me"

Cedric muttered something under his breath. "How do you care for her? I mean, like a sister, or more?"

"What does that matter to you?"

"I am going to be gone after this year, and I want to know someone is looking after her."

"Don't question me on that," Draco said darkly. "I have always been looking out for her."

Cedric actually smiled. "Then I won't have to worry about next year."

"So you are finally going to stop being a jerk to her then? She has been upset over you for long enough."

"I have an idea on how to make it up to her."

"Trust me. Emma already knows how you feel. She has just been waiting for you to work it out for yourself and is just waiting for you to tell her," Draco said.

Cedric gave him an all-knowing grin. "Have you followed your own advice?" Cedric said, and then walked off leaving Draco wondering what Cedric was going to do, and what he meant by that.

Practice started and, like usual, it was flooded with supporters from all the societies as they watched their dancers practice. The other societies by now had come to terms with Emma and Cedric not talking, dancing, and hanging out. Cedric would usually be with Cho when she wasn't practicing (she was one of the dancers in the routine for the Scottish), or with the rest of the Irish who came to watch.

The practice went smoothly until the end when a discussion erupted over placement in the opening line.

Emma was trying to get everyone calmed down (tempers were flying as the practices became more intense as the challenge got nearer). Emma tried to make peace between everyone when Cedric stood up, getting everyone's attention, and contradicted Emma.

"What is your problem now Cedric?" Emma said.

Cedric saw her pupils contract for a moment. "I am challenging you," he announced.

Everyone in the Irish society was shocked, and Emma thought for a moment it would be like a muggle comedy where there is a collective gasp (but there wasn't).

"Alright then," Emma said to everyone's surprise, including Cedric's. "It is too late now. Tomorrow night. 8 O'Clock. And you know what? I don't care if you bring your friends. In fact, I don't care if you all come," Emma said madly gesturing to the entire collection of dancers. "Bring the entire bloody school if you wish. Just don't be late," Emma said and walked out.

Brigit walked up and slapped Cedric upside the head. "What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" she yelled. "This is Emma for Merlin's sake!"

Sean, Cedric's roommate and the person whom Cedric always considered his best friend, also glared at Cedric. "What on earth could you have to question Emma about? Her leadership is great, not to mention she can out dance anyone."

"Which is what she'll do tomorrow night," Seamus said angrily. He, Neville, and Ginny stormed out after Emma.

"Hey guys," Emma said happily as they caught up with her on the way to the tower.

"You alright? You sound way to happy for someone who is about to challenge your leadership position," Ginny pointed out.

"I'm great! Don't you have faith in me?" Emma asked.

"Of course we do. You're the best dancer we have," Seamus said.

"We are just shocked that Cedric is challenging you."

"Things will be a lot more odd when we are done, tomorrow night."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes_: I have probably overexagerated the animosity between the dancing genres, but I got the idea from my Highland Dance instuctor (plus, it makes things more interesting).

AnimeCrazy-- I"m glad it made your day! I will try to make up for the lack of Sirius this year at the beginning of year 5.

Elenwyn-- Ellie! 2 weeks to go till Break . . .one week left of instruction and then finals week :-( I'm thinking of rewriting year 1 and posting it on HPANA. What do you think?

Amarthiel-- I am bad at names as well, so I think I'll wait until year 5 . . . :-) As for Draco, they will definetly be there for each other in the years to come. :-)

Childofthekng-- I'm so glad you can see it! I do to, but it could just be insanity (or, that I wrote it, but I am leaning towards insanity right now :-)) Thanks for your suggestions! I don't think I'm going to try to come up with one yet. I agree that Sirius and Lupin would probably have it to do with her being a seer (which she definetly doesn't like all the times) but I am going to wait till year 5, I think, when something else happens.

Professor Epona-- Thank you! Emma can tell Cedric isn't "all bad", she knows he is working it out, she just is aggrevated, and wants him to hurry up and accept it (so far, it's been about a month).

KRP-- Emma _definitly_ has some tough years ahead. I do plan on having her get involved in the DA/Order/Ministry Fight (can't let harry have all the fun!), plus throw in my own complications.


	17. The Challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that belongs to JK, nor do I profit from this. I also do not own and am not affiliated with Gaelic storm (Think that covers it).

**Author's Note 1: additional disclaimer **all songs mentioned are taken from various Gaelic Storm Albums.

_Author's Note 2_ Just a fun chapter to show off the Irish Society, and patch things up between Emma and Cedric :-) And my beta's absolute fave chapter ever– This is for you, WEASLEYxISxMYxKING

Chapter 17: The Challenge

Emma walked into the Great Hall the next night at a quarter till 8, and the place was already swarming with students. It seemed that not only had the other societies took Emma up on her invitation, but they had also brought other, non-society students as well. Emma saw the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students had also come. "It seems Dumbledore was kind enough to move the tables to the side for us after dinner," Brigit said as she walked up to Emma.

"I think it is his way of saying it's okay we do this," Cillian added.

Emma saw Cedric come in. "Come on guys, be nice to him too," Emma said. They made room for him in their circle to warm up. Emma saw Draco walk in with a group of Slytherins a minute later. She caught Cedric's eye, and he gave her a quick grin.

Emma and the others sat in a circle putting their shoes on and started warming up. The entire society was participating, even the musicians who didn't always dance, to show their support. Everyone started tapping out their feet (type of warm up) and Devon, ever the musician, started humming a tune. "Just sing if it makes your feel better," Brigit said.

"Well, it does remind me of a jig," Devon said with a grin. He sang the chorus to Nancy Whiskey, making them all laugh, and then sang the first verse. Everyone joined in on the Chorus again, and then Cillian picked up the next verse. It continued this way, the entire group singing the chorus and a different guy jumping in on a verse. Even Cedric sang a verse. Emma could tell everyone forgot the tension and conflict until the song was over. Then Cedric stood up.

"I'll defer the selection of dance to you," he said.

"Ever so gallant," Emma joked. She thought about it for a moment as she started to place all of the charms on her outfit, and saw what Cedric hoped she would do.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The trio walked in and sat down next to the twins. "What's going on?" Ron asked. They heard about the commotion and came down to see what was happening.

"It seems Cedric is challenging Emma's legitimacy as a leader of the group," Fred said.

"What?" Harry said outraged someone would be so cruel to Emma. "They are good friends? Why would he do it?" (A/N: ah, protective Harry . . . :-)

"Haven't you noticed anything? They haven't been talking this last month," George said.

"But what is going on?" Harry asked as Emma called out a dance that made the Irish students groan.

"Cedric and Emma will do this dance. The society judges them on technique while the audience judges their performance. If Cedric wins, Emma is no longer a leader in the Society."

"If Emma wins?" Hermione asked.

Fred and George shrugged. "Not sure. There hasn't been a challenge in over 50 years from what we know."

"She could kick him out, or Cedric loses his spot on the council. Her choice, really," George said.

"In the old days they would flog I think," Fred added as an afterthought.

Devon and Moira picked up their fiddles. "You sure you want to pick this one Emma?" Devon asked. Emma nodded. Cedric had laughed. "It's perfect," he said with a nod to Emma.

"What is wrong with the song Emma picked?" Hermione asked.

"And why is Ginny sitting with Seamus and Neville, of all people, instead of us?" Ron asked.

"Emma picked a song that gives the advantage to Cedric," Fred said. "It is, like, 10 minutes long of which she dances for the entirety and Cedric only dances for about 7."

"Ginny is showing her support for Emma," George added.

Before anyone could ask another question, Devon drew his bow across his fiddle, and the reel started. Everyone watched Emma step in from the right and perform, followed by Cedric entering from the left a few minutes later. Harry watched as, just like at the cup, everything was more than just dancing. Their outfits and body makeup seemed to have a life of their own as their designs and charms danced about.

When the applause finally ended for them, Brigit stood up. "Honestly, you both were terrific. There was no fault with either of your techniques, and it seems everyone liked you both."

Cedric gave a bow to Emma and kissed her hand.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"It is a draw, and Emma wins by default since she outranks Cedric," George said.

"That is it?" Francois said.

"We did not come for just one dance. Entertain us," Ivan called out.

"Of course," Brigit said with a grin. "Devon, if you will."

"With pleasure," he said, and once again drew his bow across his fiddle. Whatever song he picked made a lot of people laugh. By the end of the song "Johnny Tarr" everyone in the Great Hall was laughing, and much to Ron's Surprise, this included Hermione. Another song started but this one was sung in Gaelic that made most of the Hogwarts students laugh.

After a few more upbeat songs, including The Hills of Connemara, Scalliwag, and a few in gaelic, another Durmstrang student spoke up: "everything is so tongue in cheek. Don't you have any sad songs?"

Harry saw the dancers immediately sit down and the musicians started a slow, mournful tune.

_Black is the color of my true love's hair, her lips are like some roses fair, the sweetest smile, the gentlest hands, I love the ground where on she stands._

_I love my love and well she knows, I love the ground where on where she goes, I hope the day will one day come, when she and I will be as one._

_The Winter's passed and the leaves are green, the time is passed that we have seen, but still I hope the time will come, when you and I shall be as one._

_I go to the Clyde for to mourn and weep, for satisfied I never can be, I write her letters, just a few short lines, and suffer death ten thousand times._

_So fare you well, my own true love, the time has passed but I wish you well, But still I hope the time will come, when you and I will be as one._

_Now Black is the color of my true love's hair, her lips are like some roses fair, the sweetest smile, the gentlest hands, I love the ground where on she stands._

"Can I make a request?" Ivan asked after a moment. He came up and whispered something to Emma, who laughed. "And I want you to be the girl," He said.

Emma said something in Gaelic, making them all laugh. "Well, Emma? Who do you chose for your gypsy love?" Emma made a big deal over selecting someone, and picked Sean. He gave a gallant bow making a few people roll their eyes.

"Here, Emma," Cedric said as he handed her a beautiful Venetian mask he had transfigured. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks".

"Why the mask?" Harry asked. Neither he nor Ron or Hermione understood Irish so they asked the others what was being said.

"It just works better for the story if you can't see Emma's face. You don't want to picture Emma when you hear the song," Seamus called out. After the challenge, he and Neville had moved a little closer to where Dean and the trio sat.

Devon made a show of drawing out a long note on the fiddle until Sean threatened to hex him. Devon gave a nod, and Sean, with what Seamus called his 'possy of Irish lads,' came out doing a dance. Emma lingered on the sidelines, and then walked up behind them mimicking their steps. She danced her way up to Sean and grabbed a hold of his elbow as they danced,

_Well, You say that your in love with me, listen to what I say,_

_You're to young to come with me, I must be on me way,_

_And stop your silly crying' out, Oh cant I make you see,_

_That I'm a gypsy rover love and you'll not come with me_

_Go home, girl, go home, go home_

Draco watched as Emma kept following Sean around like a baby puppy, mimicking him whenever she got the chance. At the end of every verse Sean would shoo her off like an annoying animal and then go off to join his friends.

_I met you at the Market when your mam was not with you,_

_You liked me long brown ringlets and me handkerchief of blue,_

_And although I'm very fond of you, you asked me home to tea,_

_But I'm a gypsy rover love and you'll not come with me,_

_Go Home, girl, go home, go home._

A long instrumental started, and a game of cat and mouse started. Sean would dance around and Emma would follow after him. They laced through the tables, with Emma pretending not to look whenever Sean turned around. At one point Sean pretended to almost catch Emma behind him and Emma sat on the bench to 'blend in.' Emma happened to sit right next to Draco during that part and gave him a wink before she got back up again.

Sean finally sat on the bench and pulled Emma onto his lap as the bard's sang

_The hours drawn on me love, your mam's expecting thee,_

_Don't tell her that you met me here or I'm a not a gypsy free,_

_And lets get off me jacket now, your love will have to wait,_

He then gave her a gentle shove towards the opposite direction ('home') and watched to make sure she actually left this time.

_For I am 22 years old, and you, your only 8._

_Go Home, girl go home, go home_

Every burst out into laughter over the last line. The image of Emma chasing after someone had been hilarious, and then to realize Emma was portraying a child with a crush on an adult made it even more ridiculous.

Devon started a new song right away and Cillian came up and pulled Emma's hand. "Nope, I'm catching you before Cedric does," he teased. They danced the next slip reel together.

By the time the evening was over, Emma and Cedric had danced together a total of 5 times, proving to everyone that things were back to normal.

"Did you plan this?" Seamus accused as he walked back with Ginny, Neville, Emma, and Cedric.

"Well, I had hoped for it to work out like that. I knew some people were uneasy about Emma becoming the crone next year, youngest ever again," he teased, "So I thought I could kill 2 birds with one stone," Cedric explained. "Embarrass myself so Emma would forgive me, and then prove to everyone she could do it next year."

"That is so sweet," Ginny said.

"You could have just said you're sorry," Emma said.

"Yeah, now if we ever anger Emma we are going to have to do something elaborate like that too," Seamus said. Neville laughed. They reached the portrait, and they all said bye to Cedric. Cedric grabbed Emma's hand to hold her back.

"I am sorry," Cedric said.

"Me too," Emma said. "You didn't have to do all this, though," Emma added. "I just wanted us to talk again. Not entertain the entire school."

"You should be in the spotlight more often."

"No, believe me," Emma said.

"Are you upset about the second task?" he asked suddenly. By this time, they walked past the portrait down the corridor more.

Emma frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I remember when I got down there, I was so worried about Cho. And seeing Harry down there acting the hero," he added with a grin. "Then, after it was over, the adrenaline and worry and everything, and I realized you were still mad at me, I wondered if we weren't fighting what would have happened."

Emma laughed. "Cedric, it would have still been Cho," she said. "You guys are dating, and young love trumps friendship."

"Even when I was mad, Emma, I thought of you as my sister. I wasn't mad at a friend over a petty argument, it was more like being mad at my sister for choosing a stupid boyfriend."

Emma laughed again. "May I remind you Draco and I are friends, not dating."

"Is that what you want?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "First you don't like him, now you are encouraging me to date him?"

Cedric shrugged, and then grinned. "I don't know, you guys make a cute couple. Both blondes, strong facial features. You would be cute together."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Now you are scaring me."

"You never thought about it?"

Emma didn't say anything for a minute. "Honestly, I . . .I have, and I think I would like too, (Cedric gave her a look) _alright,_ I would very much like too," Emma admitted, "And honestly, I am not sure what we are right now, it is almost like dating, but his friendship means more to me than anything. He was my first friend, he is my best friend, and he is the only person who knows _me_."

Cedric nodded. "He said something similar."

"You guys talked?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! How else did you expect me to be okay with this? I had to make sure that next year after I graduate you will be okay, and if he really is your friend, then I felt it my duty to check him out."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You know, for an only child, you got this 'big-brother' act together really well."

"With the exception of the last month and a half," Cedric said.

"True! Well, I am exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, Cedric," she said. Cedric kissed the top of her head when she gave him a hug and she went back to the portrait hole.

To her surprise, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville were sitting on a sofa waiting for her. "'bout time you guys made up. You were great tonight," Ginny said. The other two nodded.

"You did fantastic," Neville said. Emma gave him a peck on the cheek. Seamus gave her a peck as he went up to bed. Neville followed after him and Ginny and Emma went up to the girls dormitory.

"Well, now the meetings will be better without Cedric watching you the entire time. For people not talking, he certainly kept vigil over you."

Emma smiled. "Yes, I think I he makes an excellent adopted brother."

"Sure you still don't want one of mine? Percy is still available," Ginny teased.

"Tempting, but I think I'll keep Cedric," Emma said.

"I don't blame you. Night Emma,"

"Night Ginny."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes:_ We have now surpassed official reviews of even my Lord of the rings story! Cool:-)

Childofthekng-- thank you! Neville and Emma are special together. I adore them!

Sweet Cho14-- Hello and a _big_ thank you! I adore hearing from new people. I am glad you like it! You definitly earn brownie points for calling me a genius, too :-)

AnimeCrazy-- Ah, the society is a little touchy with Cedric :-) poor boy . . .

KRP-- I love Draco's response too. Yes, Cedric is picking up on Draco's more-than-friendly feelings. And yes, Emma knows what Cedric has planned. The clue was right before he announced the challenge. he saw her pupils contract . . . you'll see this _a lot_ more in future years.

Amarthiel-- I'm glad you like Draco! I've never seen 'You Got Served,' but I am a huge sucker for dancing and any time people can show off their talent (in any medium).

Serenity-- As much as I _love_ Cedric, I don't change JK's ending. I see Cedric's death as starting the war (sniff, sniff). As hard as it was to write, it is probably one of my favorite chapters.

Professor Epona-- Hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter!


	18. The other Challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this. Everything you recognize belongs to the talented JK Rowling (everything else is mine)

**Author's Note 1** Only a few more chapters left in year 4 (there are going to be 21 or 22 chapters total), meaning we are getting _very_ close to the dreaded chapter, hint hint . . . ::tear::

**Author's Note 2** just an early teaser, but there is more Sirius at the beginning of year 5. Thought some might like to see him more.

Chapter 18: The Challenge

Two weeks later on a Saturday morning, the Hogwarts Competitors met to get ready for the challenge. The girls helped each other with their body makeup, costumes, charms, and hair, and then helped the boys with theirs. Then, with the rest of the members of the societies acting as escort, they made their way out of the castle towards the lake.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were dragged by Dean to come and see what was going on. Hermione started jumping up and down.

"This is going to be even more exciting than the cup!" she declared.

The Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students led a procession and met up with the Hogwarts students. Emma, Ivan, Francois, and a seventh year named Giles stepped forward and formed a square by creating a shining, silver thread that connected between them to form a large box.

The trio and Dean headed to where Seamus, Ginny, and Neville were standing. They were wearing outfits like what Harry saw at the Cup but he didn't see their individual clan insignia this time, but saw they all had the Hogwarts crest instead. Then he noticed that a lot more students were dressed in similar outfits. Ernie and some others were wearing kilts with all their regalia, and some girls had matching dresses; others were wearing outfits in blue, and yellow. "What's that?" Dean asked pointing to the threads.

"They are forming the area for the competition. Everything must take place inside it."

"I think Ivan squished the corner. Is it still big enough?" Neville worried.

"Cheating little . . ." Seamus started.

"It's just the same size we have been practicing for," Cedric said as he walked up to them. "Emma knows what she's doing."

"Why aren't you competing?" Hermione asked. "You seem like an excellent dancer."

"Thank you," Cedric said. "But one of the rules was that Champions couldn't dance."

"They were afraid since they knew Cedric was an excellent dancer," Cho said as she approached them.

"And the fact that Krum can't dance very well," Emma joked.

Suddenly, a base beat vibrated and a heavy rhythm started from the Bulgarian students (who weren't dancing). The Bulgarians went first and flooded the stage. They performed a traditional dance filled with heavy beats. Like the cup, this wasn't an ordinary dance as magic exuded off the dancers. As they danced, Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts spectators watched in horror as magic exuded from the dancers, and destroyed the green earth. Ivan, who blew the fire sticks, made an Eagle appear; everyone watched as it soared around the field circling around the Bulgarian dancers and destroyed any vegetation that was left.

"You don't seem surprised," Hermione whispered looking at the tarnished earth.

"Emma said they might do something like this," Cho said. "She lived in Bulgaria, so she knew a little bit of what to expect."

Emma, Cho, and a few French students walked up and picked up the dirt. When Emma and Cho stepped back, the dancers swarmed around them and started speaking gaelic.

"It's not an illusion. They really did burn it all," someone said furiously.

"I have half a mind to go up there and give them a piece of my mind right now," Sean said.

"No, we are going to do it as a group, remember?" Brigit said.

"Besides, we can beat this, don't worry. So long as everyone remembers what to do," Emma said reassuringly.

The Beauxbaton students stepped forward to go next. While the Durmstrang students were loud with firm beats, the French students had a more classical approach. The French students performed something that Harry thought was similar to a ballet but more graceful than any muggles could perform, they really were floating through the air at times. As they danced, the area became glassy and elegant looking. The scorched earth became white and it reminded Harry of Christmas. The longer the students danced, the more seemed to change. Bushes, flowers, and trees all covered in snow seemed to appear out of nowhere and create an enchanted, breathtaking, elegant winter scene in the middle of the surrounding green landscape.

When the students had finished, some Durmstrang and Hogwarts students stepped forward to see what had happened, but the scene vanished from sight when they touched it.

"It was an illusion," Cho said in gaelic. "A beautiful one, too."

"But not real. We can do better than that," Ernie said.

Harry watched as 20 Hogwarts dancers stepped out onto the floor. 16 girls stood in a line with 2 boys on each end. He knew enough to figure out that the Irish students were wearing the green outfits, while the rest were wearing blue (British), Yellow (Welsh), and red (Scottish).

"Why aren't you dancing?" Ron asked Seamus.

"Are you kidding?" Seamus said with a laugh. "There is only one Irish male dancer, and the competition for it was worse than any of Snape's tests. Even without Cedric competing for it, there were still like 7 other people for the spot," Seamus explained.

"Why only one?"

"The way it worked out was one boy and four girls from each society," Seamus said. "Cillian made the cut. Not surprising, he is one of our best step dancers, and also comes from the Kavanagh clan," Seamus added. At the trio and Dean's blank looks he shrugged. "One of the five families of Ireland. Long history." A beat started with the various musicians from the societies playing and a chant was started as the dancers all started step dancing in line. (A/N: For the interested, I always picture Enya's "The River Sings" for this dance. Don't know why, just love the song and it fits).

Then, to everyone's surprise, four girls (including Emma and Cho) separated themselves from the line and stepped to the very edge of the stage. They had daggers in their hands (Harry wasn't sure where they came from), and started to attack the edge of the crowd before stepping back into the rest of the dancers, where their daggers promptly attached themselves to their outfits.

"They represent the people of a tribe while the audience is the outside world. The four girls-one from each society, by the way- are stepping out to protect against the unwanted intrusion by the outsiders," Seamus explained.

Harry watched as the four warrior women would step out periodically to 'protect the borders' as Seamus described it. Harry saw that when ever they did, their body make-up seemed to change. When they were with the dancers, they seemed peaceful and lovely, but when they stepped away from the others they became fierce and aggressive and their body art changed to reflect this. (A/N: Inspired by Kira Knightly's body art in King Arthur).

The rest of the dancers moved out of their line after the first few bars and started to move about on the stage (joined once in awhile by the warriors). They seemed to be keeping some sort of circle formed in the center.

Harry laughed as he watched. Each time the warriors stepped out they would get closer to the audience, particularly the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students.

As they danced, the magic exuded from the dancers changed the scorched earth back to the green it use to be. Harry watched as the ground grew new shrubs and flowers.

The warriors stepped out for the last time and ended up getting the daggers right under some Durmstrang and Beauxbaton throats much to the glee of the Hogwarts students who cheered them on. Harry thought that they were more expert in the daggers than the average student should be and could understand why the other students were nervous.

All 20 dancers ended by forming a circle facing outwards as they danced around in a circle. On the last beat they ended by dropping into the splits, and to the awe of everyone, a beautiful oak tree stood in the center of their circle.

The Hogwarts students started clapping like mad and the students in the society started cheering and hugging as soon as the dancers stepped off the stage.

The Durmstrang students stepped on and to their dismay, it was all real. This made the Hogwarts students cheer even more.

"We won!" Hermione said jumping up and down with Ginny.

Cedric hugged and kissed Cho and then picked Emma up in a hug. "You guys were great. Definitely scary with the daggers. I might have to confiscate them," he teased.

"Emma!" Cillian said behind her. He swung her in a hug too. "We did it!" he said happily. She was passed on to Sean, and then Devon. Emma thought she ended up hugging every single person from all the societies.

"Congratulations," Ivan said with a bow.

"Thank you," Emma said. She kissed his cheek. "You were great too. You know I am a sucker for traditional dances."

"We honestly thought you would have difficulty to work together," Ivan admitted.

"I can see that," Emma laughed. "Honestly, it was tough,"

Before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore arrived. "It seems that a celebration is taking place, and therefore food must be in order," he said. "I believe you will find picnic baskets for your use in the Great Hall," He said with a grin, and walked off.

At the mention of food, about six dozen Hogwarts students and a handful of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students rushed off to the Great Hall. They came back carrying two large picnic baskets each.

Emma watched as everyone broke into groups to eat rather than eat with their own houses. Not knowing where to go, she was happy when Cedric pulled Emma to join him, Cho, Sean, and Brigit. Ivan, Krum, Fleur, Francois, and Marie joined them.

Emma talked with Francois, Marie, and Ivan as they reminisced old times when they were in France and Bulgaria together.

"You have been everywhere," Cedric said. Emma shrugged.

"I still can't believe you went to the running of the bulls rather than the Cup," Ivan muttered.

"I have a feeling there was a girl involved too," Emma teased, making Francois blush.

"It just so happens there was," Marie said. "A pretty Spanish girl that Francois met that summer we went to Spain for a fortnight."

"Oh, I remember her! She was very nice and pretty," Emma said.

"What did you do in Spain?" Cho asked.

"It was a summer vacation, well, more like a diplomatic endeavor for our parents which meant a summer vacation for us," Emma said.

"Do you still remember how to do the Flamenco?" Francois asked. He grabbed Emma's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Now?" Emma asked.

"Come on, Emma, please?" Cho and Brigit asked. Ivan helped Marie to her feet making Francois frown and Emma laugh. Music started from somewhere and the two couples started. By the time they finished they had drawn quite a crowd too. Ivan grabbed Emma's hand and started a tango. When the music faded away, Cedric stepped up and a waltz started. Emma noticed more students joined in on the waltz.

"Emma, shall we do it now?" Fleur asked. Emma looked at Ivan and a few others, who all nodded.

"What is going on?" Cedric asked.

"I had an idea at the challenge, and Fleur and Ivan helped me with it," Emma grinned. "Remember how they were fascinated with the Riverdance performance at the challenge? I enlisted their help. We have practiced doing the Russian dance," Emma announced. That got everyone's attention.

"Well, perform for us!" Ernie called out. The music started, and everyone watched as Emma, Fleur, Francois, Ivan, Marie, and another Bulgarian boy performed the Russian dance from Riverdance.

Dumbledore overlooked the lawn of students happily as Cho and Emma started performing another dance surrounded by their societies, much to everyone's amusement. "It seems we have started to achieve the international magical cooperation we hoped for," he told McGonagall. "I fear the time is approaching when this is going to be needed."

"Do you think the rumors are true, then, Albus, about Voldemort?" McGonagall asked.

"I do. I have feared this would happen, but I had hoped it wouldn't happen yet. We must be prepared to act when it happens, whenever that may be," Dumbledore said.

He and McGonagall watched as the students mingled and danced together below them. "It is a sight to see, Albus."

"Indeed it is, Minerva." Dumbledore said. Snape walked up to them. "How are Emma's lessons, Severus?"

"Unfortunately, she only see's me once a week. She said she had other engagements on Wednesday this last month, although, truthfully, her work has not slipped."

"I would say it was time well spent, wouldn't you Severus?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I fear that the time is coming when these happy times will be few and far between."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes_ The five families of Ireland that I keep mentioning (both Seamus and Emma belong to 2 of them) will be important! (hint) next chapter! Oh, on a side note, I like to post links to pics in my profile, and I have some for Draco right now . . .

MBDTA-Allie -- I love Gaelic Storm! I'm so happy somone reading this has heard of them. I thought it would only be me and my beta. I adore them ::sigh:: I have a routine to a tone of their songs (kinda sad). Have you seen their DVD? Patrick does a little jig. It is adorable :-) I actually did try to model the Cup after the (European) footbal cup

Amarthiel-- go ahead and think of Draco as her unofficial boyfriend right now :-) Things get much more, uh, _intense_ between them next year

AnimeCrazy-- Ah, the Harry question. I hate to say it, but not for awhile. Harry has issues next year, much to Emma's distress, plus we have Umbridge, who will be the bane of Emma's existence, pluse some Draco and Emma twists . . .

Childofthekng-- I'm honored! Thank you! I have not done any step dancing (although I am looking into and I am a huge fan of it). I love any type of dancing and I have done Ballet, hip-hop, and Highland Dancing (scottish Dancing) in college.

Sweet Cho-- Never give up on your own! I hope I'm inspiration. :-) As for Emma, this is definitely an Emma and Draco story. I just love Cedric so had to make him have a bigger part (before he dies).

KRP-- glad you liked! I don't know how much of Draco Cedric will accept before he dies, but he just wants Emma to be happy. As for the pupils, it is when she is inside other people's minds.

DaffodilSweetie-- Glad to see you again! Yes, these are all real songs that are from various albums by Gaelic Storm. I'm glad you liked them :-) Ah, if only Cedric lived, he and Draco could have a hilarious relationship . . .

Professor Epona-- Thank you! Only a few more chapters, so not a ton of interaction between Cedric and Draco, but it _is_ there if you look for it in the next chapter or two.


	19. Fatal Warning

**Disclaimer**: The usual, nothing has changed . . . only pippin, Emma, plot twists are mine (although I wouldn't say no if JK gave them to me).

**Author's Notes**: Next chapter is the dreaded chapter (sniff, sniff)

**Author's Thank You**: I should have put this in the last chapter, but with chapter 17 we cracked 100 reviews! HUGE thank you to all my devout readers and everyone who ever submitted a review!

Chapter 19: Fatal Warning

Cedric motioned for Emma to join him for breakfast two days later. "What's up?" Emma asked.

"They told us the last task last night," he said. "Eat breakfast with me."

"What do you have to do this time?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"It is a maze. We have to get to the cup in the center."

"So long as there aren't any dragons you have to get through," Emma said filling her plate.

"What are you doing this summer?" he asked.

Emma shrugged. "The usual. Nothing. What about you? What are you doing after you graduate?"

"My dad got me a job in the ministry. Not what I really wanted, but I can live with it," he said.

"You should be doing something you like," Emma said. "You deserve it."

"Honestly, I think I would like to work in your father's department," Cedric said. "I would like to work and travel."

"If you do, I can talk to my dad. He would love to have you." Emma said enthusiastically. "And then, your father will still be happy you are working in the ministry. Just say the word and I'll write to my dad."

"I'll think about it," he said. Emma knew that meant yes.

"And as punishment for you challenging me," Emma said threateningly making Cedric worry, "you have to have dinner with me once a week when you work for the ministry."

Cedric grinned. "I think I can pull that off," he said happily. They finished breakfast and headed to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was leaving the Great Hall after dinner one day when a hand pulled her into the cloak room.

"Draco, a little extreme, don't you think?" Emma teased.

"Guess what I found out," Draco said. "Skeeter is still snooping around for a story, you know."

"Everyone knows that," Emma said.

"Well, she came to me with a story," he said. "And this time, it involved you."

"What? Why?" Emma exclaimed.

"It seems she has decided to write another triangle-you, Cho, and Cedric," he said.

"That's absurd. Why did she come to you?"

"She's asked me about other stories . . ."

"True, you do always seemed to be quoted in her stories," Emma said.

"Well, I found out about it, and I have managed to get her to write a story about Harry," Draco said.

"What?"

"I just happened to mention that Potter is slightly deranged and his scar and the fact he is a parsletongue and that got her to stop thinking about you," he said.

"Oh, only? Why?"

"Why? Do you really want your name slandered in the papers? She did seem hesitant to print you in the first place, I don't think she has anything against your dad, but she did mention something about how it was odd he arrived back in England the same time you came to school. I didn't think you would want her, of all people, to find out you are related to Harry."

"Gosh, she would have a field day with that, and that is _not_ how I planned on Harry finding out," Emma said quickly. "Thank you!" Emma gave him a hug. "I owe you."

"Well, I'll think of something," he said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was back to her normal routine. Mondays and Wednesdays she had lessons with Snape, Tuesdays and Thursdays she had Irish society meetings, and now Fridays became an evening when the Hogwarts students hung out with the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students. Emma and Draco would spend Saturday's together.

June arrived and the air was buzzed with anticipation as the last task approached. Sunday night Emma met Draco at their usual spot by the lake.

"I'll be glad when the tournament is over and everything is back to just normal teenage hormones," Emma said with a small smile as she leaned against Draco's chest. "And hopefully Moody will be gone too," She added as an after thought.

"That makes two of us. I'll be glad when this year is over too. You've looked exhausted this entire year."

"I have been. It's been nothing but a roller coaster of emotions," Emma said. "I feel like I ran the gauntlet."

"Not to mention you have something every night. Sure you want to hang out now?" he asked

"I always want to hang with you, Draco. Besides, you are the only person who doesn't run me through an emotional gauntlet. This is the most peaceful time I have," Emma gestured around them. "Calm, quiet, peace, you. It's perfect," Emma said making Draco smile.

"Not to mention you and Cedric are talking again and being friends."

"I have you to thank for that, too; whatever it was you guys talked about," Emma said.

"That, I'll keep a secret," Draco drawled. "What are your plans for the summer?"

Emma shrugged. "The usual. Nothing. Cedric might work for my dad, so I'll see him hopefully."

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Draco asked. Emma stared at him. "I mean, would you like to go out with me during the summer?"

Emma grinned and kissed his cheek. "I would love to."

Emma leaned her head against Draco's shoulder and yawned. They talked for a little longer until Draco said she was too drowsy and threatened to fly her to her room for fear she would fall off.

"Your concern is cute, but I can fly myself. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Emma said. Draco helped her to her feet, handed her her broom, and kissed her before she flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Final exams proved to be the same. Stress levels were at a peak for the students, but this year it was also mingled with the excitement of the tournament. Emma's head felt light and dizzy with excitement while her gut felt clenched with stress and exhaustion.

The last meeting of the year for the Irish Society was held on Wednesday for a change so they could celebrate the upcoming third task the next day and wish Cedric good luck. Everyone was determined the last meeting would be fun since there were a lot of people graduating.

The meeting ran late, which wasn't unusual (they easily lost track of time), and Emma was talking to Seamus when he handed her a butterbeer.

"Are you excited about being the crone next year?" Neville asked as he joined them.

"Yes, but I am also nervous," Emma admitted.

"Don't worry, we are all going to be here for you," Seamus said.

"And what about you? Cedric nominated you for his spot and you got it. You will be on the council with me, and believe me, I will make you work too," Emma said laughing.

Neville laughed too. "Better you than me," He said.

"Neville, you are making so much progress! You should really be prou . ." Emma heard a piercing wailing sound that made her heart beat twice as fast and she dropped her mug. Seamus broke out into a sweat and his mug was on the floor next to Emma's.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked worriedly. Emma and Seamus didn't even respond. They rushed out of the room without explaining to him or the others, who were by now watching them.

"You heard it too? You heard the banshee?" Seamus whispered as they rushed to the owlery.

Emma nodded. "Please, please, please, let everything be alright," Emma muttered. It was the litany she and Seamus repeated the entire way to the owlery. They rushed through the entrance way and both jumped and Emma let out a little scream as they say the washer woman, an old hag wrapped in a shriveled old cloth, waiting for them. She was scrubbing bloodstained wizard robes, but Emma couldn't distinguish any markings as to who they belonged to.

"Macha! Speak your warning bean-nighe!" Emma demanded. Seamus grabbed for Emma's hand. Instead of any voice, they heard another piercing, heart wrenching wail that froze their blood and then the voice and washer-woman was gone.

They each scribbled a quick message home making sure everyone was alright. Emma wanted to cry but knew she couldn't since Seamus was also on the break of a mental breakdown.

"Now all we can do is wait," Seamus said as they watched the owls fly off into the night. They both turned slowly back to the tower.

"Seamus, . . .Emma. . .what's going on?" Neville asked as he found them. Him and Ginny had run all the way looking for them.

Cedric, Brigit, and Sean found them a moment later. "What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Seamus said.

"You ran out like you were being chased by a devil!" Sean said. "How can you say . . ." suddenly a flash of fear flickered in his eyes. "You heard something," he said.

"What? We didn't hear anything," Brigit said and then suddenly gasped. "Did you hear the bean-sidhe?" Seamus and Emma nodded. They were all walking back towards the Gryffindor tower. Brigit kissed Emma and then Seamus' cheeks and left, giving them a sad, sympathetic look. Sean kissed Emma and then walked back with her.

"I hope everything is alright when you hear back from your families," Cedric said. He kissed Emma and Ginny and left.

The four of them (Neville, Ginny, Emma, and Seamus) somberly walked into the common room. Emma headed straight to bed while Seamus tried to keep busy by studying for the finals, but nothing seemed to stick in his head. Neville and Dean (who Neville told what happened) tried to keep his mind busy too.

"What's wrong with Seamus?" Hermione asked Ginny when she walked in late with Harry and Ron. They had been practicing spells for the tournament tomorrow.

"He and Emma heard the Banshee tonight, and they are anxiously awaiting news."

"That's just superstition! Besides, if the banshee was there, why didn't they all hear it?" Hermione said.

"The banshee isn't just superstition, Hermione!" Ginny said. "She's a fairy that is bound to Ireland's major families! The banshee only warns them of death. The O'Neills, and O'Brians, who Seamus is descended from, are two of the five families," Ginny explained.

"It still sounds odd," Hermione said. Harry listened as Ron and Ginny both argued with Hermione over the fact that it wasn't superstition. Harry couldn't help but think that, superstition or not, both Seamus and Emma thought it was true and that they were certainly upset over it. He half-started towards the stairs, but then remembered he couldn't get up them. He reminded himself to find Emma in the morning to make sure she was alright.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Author's notes_ See! Told you it would all come together ::grins:: Macha (what Emma calls the Banshee) is one of the names given to the banshee woman. Cookies to everyone who guesses who the Banshee is warning about (although neither Emma nor Seamus guess it). I am also so encouraged by everyone's warm response to the dancing! I never would have guessed when I wrote it. Now I am trying to see if I can write more of it in later. Right now, the only other major dancing scenes take place at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

KRP-- Thank you! If only I could find clips. I'll try posting pics of the costumes in my profile, though.

Potter Fan Bo Pinky-- Thank you! I am surprised by how many people like the dancing. I am going to try working it in more next year ::plot bunnies attack::

AnimeCrazy– I adore Cedric, and the "it" chapter was so hard to write (I put off writing year 4 for ages because of it). Now being a responsible obsessive-fangirl I am trying to come up with legitimate ways of bringing back Cedric! It has to make sense, though (that is my rule in writing fanfiction). Currently, my beta's face has frozen into a look of horror at some of my more elaborate ideas :-)

Amarthiel-- I never even noticed I forgot Draco! yes, imagine him there with all the other Hogwarts Students. I just forgot, what a bad author!

ChildoftheKng-- I loved making Cedric so big in my stories. I wanted him to have more of a part (since you don't see him but once in JK's series before GOF). I put off writing year for for about 4 months because I didn't want to write the death scene, but I'm happy with it. (Well, as happy as _anyone_ can be about it).

MBDTA-Allie-- You do Highland dance too?! Cool! I've taken it too! They are doing Irish Step dancing (something I've always wanted to do, but have only got as far as watching Riverdance for hours on end).


	20. The Beginning of the War

Disclaimer: don't own it. If I did, Emma would be real, not an OC, and this chapter wouldn't have to happen ::sniff::

Author's notes: Kind of short, but I didn't feel it could end any other way.

Chapter 20: The Death that Begins the War

The next day was the last day of exams and the day of the third task. Seamus and Emma arrived at breakfast the next morning and it was evident neither slept well. They searched the ceiling for their owls, and when they both arrived they ripped open the letters. "Everything alright?" Cedric asked as he sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. Emma gave him a hug.

"My da is perfectly fine!" she said excitedly. "He says he doesn't know who it could have been. Maybe Seamus and I have a distant relative we don't know about. I have no idea what to make of it, now." Emma looked over at the Slytherin table and gave Draco a reassuring smile. She had went for a fly last night and Draco was there too. Cedric had sent him an owl saying Emma was upset. They spent practically the entire night since Emma was too nervous and anxious to go to sleep. Emma left to go to her only exam for the day.

After Emma's History of Magic exam she headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. "Emma! Over here!" Cedric gestured. "Emma, I want you to meet my father and mother. Mum, da, Emma O'Neill."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Emma," Amos said.

"It is so nice to finally put a face with the name," his mother said.

Emma smiled. "It is wonderful to meet you as well."

"Sit with us," Cedric said. Emma sat on one side of Cedric, Cho on the other, and his parents were across from them.

"I hear the two of you were wonderful in the challenge," Mrs. Diggory said.

"Thank you," Emma and Cho said at the same time, making them laugh. They spent lunch, and then the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Cedric and his parents (Cho was done with finals, and Emma didn't have her last final since it was suppose to be Moody's class).

When dinner was over, Emma gave Cedric a huge hug and kissed his cheek. "Good luck," she whispered. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, and gave Harry a hug and wished him luck too. She was surprised and happy over his concern for her and the banshee. She had already told Fleur and Krum good luck while she was walking around with the Diggorys (but not in front of Amos, since he was overly judgmental and emotional; Emma thought he was worse than some teenagers).

Emma followed the crowd to the Quidditch pitch. She could have walked there blind folded and just followed the wave of excitement in the air. She took a seat in the front row and soon Bagman was announcing the Champions who arrived on the field.

Emma cheered and clapped like mad as Cedric and Harry entered the field. She remembered Draco asking last night who she wanted to win, and she told him she didn't care so long as it was a Hogwarts victory and they both were okay.

Emma waited as patiently as she could with the impatience floating in the crowd. Commotion started when McGonagall brought Fleur unconscious from the field. A little later red sparks were seen floating in the air and professors rushed inside, bringing out an unconscious Krum. _Two unconscious champions . . .not a good sign_ Emma thought, and the mood was reflected by everyone else in the crowd. The Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students were upset and worried over their students and the Hogwarts students were anxious to see who would win the cup now that it would definitely be a Hogwarts victory, and to see if Harry and Cedric would come back unconscious.

Emma's unease grew the longer it took for the tournament to be over and she started to fidget in her seat. Suddenly, Emma saw Harry and Cedric arrive out of nowhere. With a gasp, Emma jumped to her feet. _No, this can't be right . . .this, I have to get to Cedric, _Emma thought. Emma hopped over the railing without realizing she dropped ten feet to the ground. Terror started to take grip, and Emma thought a boulder had settled in the pit of her stomach.

_Almost to Cedric. Cedric is right there,_ Emma told herself as she rushed on the field. Emma didn't notice the tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran to where Harry was sobbing. With each step Emma took she felt her calm dissipating.

Hands grabbed Emma around the waist and pulled her to a stop. "No!" Emma sobbed. "He's right there! I'm almost there!" Emma sobbed. Irrate fear had taken over her mind, and Emma was gasping for air as she felt her stomach cave in. Emma barely recognized that the hands loosened their grip as she fell to her knees.

"My boy! That's my boy!" Amos yelled as he rushed the field. Emma didn't hear him, didn't even know anyone else was on the field until his rushed passed. His despair and terror plowed through her own as he rushed passed. Acid bile started to churn in her stomach as an avalanche of despair and heartache consumed her. Emma wasn't sure if she was feeling his or her own feelings and disbelief.

When Amos' last thread of hope splintered, it broke Emma's heart.

In a blind flurry, Emma gathered herself up and rushed off towards the castle. The shock and terror of the students was starting to make her even more sick. As she passed back out of the quidditch field, another pair of hands steadied her as she threw up all the emotions in and around her.

"I got you Emma," Draco whispered as he helped her to the castle and Emma knew he was taking her to the Room of Requirement. With each step her mind gradually acknowledged the truth her heart could not.

Cedric was dead.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Potter Fan Bo-- Thank you, I see Draco making it a win-win situation too.

AnimeCrazy-- I haven't thought about Voldemort finding out. Hmm . . .

Childofthekng-- I hope it is interesting.

KRP-- you guessed it :-) I tried to make it sadder on purpose. I wanted him to seem like a real person.

Amarthiel-- Nope, her secret is still safe. Harry doesn't find out for awhile still (sorry:::::Dodges daggers:::::) but when he does, it will be explosive.

Hermonine-- thank you! Thanks for all of your reviews.

Professor Epona-- I'm glad you liked the Banshee part!


	21. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it. If HP was mine, Emma would have appeared in book one, Cedric would be alive! And Pippin would be curled up on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room :-)

Author's Notes: WIth the announcement of book 7's title, I feel like finishing year 4 and starting year 5 quickly. :-) Late holiday gifts, then.

Chapter 21: Aftermath

Draco saw Harry and Cedric appear out of nowhere and he had no idea how they did that. Emma caught his attention when she jumped over the side. _What on earth is she doing? She could have . . . ,_ he chided but then realized something was wrong with the whole situation. Harry was crying, and they certainly weren't tears of joy, and Cedric wasn't celebrating at all over winning the cup.

Then Snape stopped Emma from approaching them and Draco had to force himself not to show his shock when she collapsed on the ground crying. Another look and Draco realized what it was that seemed to have made Emma lose her composure.

Cedric was dead.

Mumbling something to Crabbe and Goyle, he left the stands. He made his way to the exit and a moment later, he saw Emma attempting to run out of the field, but looked about to collapse at any minute. Draco saw she didn't even seem to notice him. He grabbed out and held her as she began to sway and, to his surprise, she threw up.

"It's okay, I got you Emma," Draco whispered. He was frightened, but for her sake pushed back the emotion figuring it was the last thing she needed. He led her to the room of requirement. By the time they reached the fifth floor, Emma was practically unresponsive and Draco was practically dragging her, so he just picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. When the door opened, he found a large bed and laid Emma down. "Emma?" he whispered.

Emma just shook her head. "How could this happen?" She cried. "How? Why Cedric? What did Cedric ever do to anyone? Why?" Emma sobbed. Draco didn't have an answer.

Emma was glad they were here, because she knew that anyplace else, and anyone else for that matter, their heart would have exploded because there was no way she could suppress this emotion. She felt Draco sitting on the bed next to her.

For the first time in her life, Emma cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up slowly the next morning, and the first thing she realized was that she was sleeping in Draco's arms.

Then she remembered why.

"It really happened," he whispered. Emma just nodded. It took her a moment before she could form enough control to speak without crying.

"I know . . .I was hoping I had a bad nightmare, one of those where you wake up and you're unsure of what's real or not. But . . .this was real," Emma whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Pippin nudged her hand. "He came here right after you fell asleep," Draco said.

_I need stuff to write a note,_ Emma thought, and a quill, ink, and parchment appeared. Emma scribbled a quick note and gave it to Pippin, who seemed to know where to go.

Draco happened to read over her shoulder and saw:_ **Need something, Please. Give me something** _

"What are you doing?" he asked when Pippin arrived about ten minutes later. He carried a vial of something in his mouth and Emma downed it without even looking to see what it was.

"There is so much to do," Emma said. "There will be the memorial, of course, and then we will say our own goodbye," Emma started. "Then, of course, everyone will be looking to me since I was close to Cedric, and because everyone turns to me in general, and everyone will be needing comfort in a time like this, so they will look to me. They will look to me for a lot right now, they always do," Emma said.

"Emma, you are the one who needs the comfort. What was that you took?" Draco asked.

"It was a potion, something for empaths," she explained. Draco already saw a change in her. She seemed detached from the world and _way _too calm.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It makes us numb, makes us not feel anything, turns off our souls," Emma explained in an eerily calm voice, more eery than normal.

"And people actually take this?" He was outraged.

"Of course! Feeling nothing is preferable to feeling everything," Emma said.

"Emma," Draco said, grabbing her by the shoulders. He looked straight into her dim eyes. "Promise me that you won't take this potion after today, that when you get back home, away from the others, you will stop taking it," he was distraught at seeming Emma like this.

"If it means that much to you," Emma said. "When I leave Hogwarts I won't take anymore." Emma left the room and headed to Dumbledore's office. Pippin had a note when he brought the vial saying to go there when she was ready.

The gargoyle sprung to life, and Emma walked in Dumbledore's office. "Emma!" Riley called out and jumped to his feet. "Where have you been? Are you alright? Of course your not," he said as he embraced Emma. Emma looked over his shoulder and saw Lupin and McGonagall.

"Emma, we thought you should know how Cedric died," Dumbledore said, and explained what happened.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked. He was worried that Emma was even more emotionally distant than she normally was.

"How is Harry?" Emma finally asked after a long pause.

"Harry still needs to accept what happened. I think it will be a difficult process, but in time, he will come to be alright." Dumbledore said. "I also think you should know that the Moody you know is not the real Moody," he added as an after thought.

Emma nodded. "What happens now?"

"We are reforming the Order of the Phoenix," Lupin said, knowing that Emma would know what that was. After all, Emily was part of it.

"It is my hope to fight Voldemort while he is still weakened. He will not have his full gathering of followers. Time is crucial to get people on our side," Dumbledore said.

Emma turned to her father. "You will fight again, right?"

Riley sighed. "Dumbledore has asked me to, but I am unsure about you."

"Please, da, fight!" Emma said.

"Emma, I have already promised to fight for the order, and my task would be traveling a lot. Now, I have to think of you," Riley said.

Riley looked at Lupin. "I suppose now would be a good time to tell you of the plan Lupin and I have come up with, since you are so determined. After last year, I appointed Lupin as your guardian since he was already your godfather, in case something should ever happen to me. I leave a few days after your summer vacation starts, and right now, where I'm going, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to travel with me. Lupin has agreed to take care of you while I am gone."

Emma looked at her father. "So I would be staying with Lupin during the summer?" Riley nodded. "I can handle that," Emma said. "Um, Professor, may I speak to you in private?"

Dumbledore nodded to the others who left (her father and Lupin more reluctantly than the rest). Emma paused as she studied the headmaster.

"I know you know what it is I am about to ask, and I also know the answer, but I want to hear it from you," Emma started. "Can I go back? Can I save him? If it so important for everyone to think he died I can _make _everyone think he really did," Emma said quietly. She didn't care what it would cost herself to influence so many people if she could bring him back.

Dumbledore sighed. "I do not doubt you could. But you can not save everyone in a war, Emma. Deaths, the actual deaths and not a hoax, can have important repercussions. Lily's death and sacrifice saved Harry. Your own mother's death left her mark on you and that will continue to be influential in this war, and in your life."

"I could make you," Emma said calmly. "I could make you beg me to go back, redo this whole affair, save Cedric. You would think it one of your own brilliant plans," Emma threatened calmly. "I could make you think that going back to save Cedric would be the best opportunity to prevent Voldemort from returning to power."

Dumbledore sighed. "I have not forgotten, and I do not doubt it. Just like I know there is nothing I can do to stop you from making such a choice except to say that it is not the way fate was meant to be. I do not have the power to force a decision on you, Emma. I just hope you can accept this for yourself."

"What if Fate decrees Voldemort's victory? You won't be so accepting of fate then," Emma pointed out. After a pause that constituted a long, internal battle, Emma nodded.

"Do you know what Karkaroff is planning on doing?" Dumbledore asked gently after a pause.

Emma pulled that memory of the third task. She forced herself not to dwell on Cedric's death, but to pay attention to Karkaroff.

"He is fleeing. He is going to head into hiding in the Nordic countries. I hope this helps Snape," Emma said. Dumbledore nodded and Emma left.

Emma walked to the classroom that held the Irish society meetings and everyone else was already there. "Emma! Where were you? We couldn't find you last night," Ginny said as she walked in.

Everyone was in numb disbelief and crying. "How could this happen Emma?" Sean asked. Emma felt his loneliness at losing his best friend. Emma listened to everyone else's exclamations of disbelief and horror.

"What do we do now?" someone asked.

"We will honor Cedric's memory, and say goodbye," Emma said and started making plans.

Emma was walking out of the meeting and down the corridor when she found Mr. And Mrs. Diggory.

"Emma, we were looking for you," Mrs. Diggory said.

"I am so sorry for . . .for everything," Emma said. "I . . .if there is anything I can do for you please let me know," Emma said.

"We . . .we were going through Cedric's school things, and we wanted to give you these," Mrs. Diggory said. She took out Cedric's best pair of dance shoes. "I think he would want you to have them."

Emma numbly took the shoes and fingered them lovingly. "I don't know what to say. Thank you," Emma clutched them to her chest.

"Cedric always did talk about you. He was so excited when he invited you to the society. He was never worried it took him so long to invite someone. He always told people he would know who to invite when the time was right," Mrs. Diggory said. "That is why I was so eager to meet you. You really became like a sister to him."

Emma just nodded, too overcome to say anything. Mrs. Diggory pulled her aside and they walked a little bit from Mr. Diggory.

"I have something else, too. I brought these with me, this morning, to give them to you. I . . .I think he would want you to have them," she said, and handed Emma a bundle of parchment. Emma recognized they were letters.

"I can't take these, they are his personal letters to you," Emma said.

"These, dear, are all letters he has written to me that talk about you. Don't worry about me, dear. I made myself a copy of them. And, forgive me if I am wrong, but I think you will get more out of them than I will," She explained.

Emma knew what Mrs. Diggory was thinking. "How did you know I am an empath?" Emma asked.

"My grandmother was an empath. Not a very powerful one, but I remember what it was like being around her. Cedric did not get to know her, and he never suspected you, but from things he said in his letters, I became suspicious," She explained.

Emma gave Mrs. Diggory a hug. "Thank you," Emma whispered. Mrs. Diggory returned the hug, and then she and Mr. Diggory left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Author's Notes: Alright, there is only 1 chapter left that wraps up the year. I'll post it really soon as soon as I decide upon a title for year 5! I want year 7 posted before the book comes out (I'd hate to all of a sudden be AU. Especially after all of my creative juices!)

Childofthekng-- I definitly dreaded this chapter, but once I decided on how to approach it it was actually fun to write. It challenged me :-)

KRP-- thanks! Her and umbridge . . . it will be fun :-) (at least, I find it fun). as for year 6, it is a killer.

IceBall-- glad to see you back! I understand about being busy (I vented in my profile). Glad you like it!

Anime Crazy-- Hope this was fast enough! (dodges frying pan).

Amarthiel-- I'm glad you liked the sad chapter! I have an idea of how to bring him back, but it will have to wait . . .

Potter Fan Bo-- I am honored! Thank you!! that was the highest compliment. No, no one finds them. Their secret remains quite safe for sometime, BUT it will come out eventually :-)

SweetCho-- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Don't expect Emma to be as gloomy as Harry is in book 5. Emma is better able to deal with emotional trauma than Harry.

Elenwyn-- Ellie! Glad you are all caught up. :-) I haven't been on lately, so I hope you had a good Holiday!


	22. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Only Emma and Pippin are mine :-) Beware my wrath if you steal!

Author's notes: Last Chapter! Next chapter will have trailors for year 5 :-)

Chapter 22: Goodbyes

Draco kept a close eye on Emma the rest of the term. For two days she walked around and no one else seemed to notice that she was carrying around a dead soul.

He knew she would go to the Room of Requirement rather than her own bed to sleep so that she could cry. He would try to get up there as much as he could. He knew she kept taking that dratted potion Pomphrey gave her.

A few, numbing days later, Emma sat in the Great Hall. She didn't use the potion too much, most of the time she was able to force herself not to face what happened and the rest of the time she avoided other people who were upset. The last day, however, the first thing she did when she woke up was take the potion.

Emma sat during the memorial while Dumbledore told everyone what happened. Emma had already told Draco what Dumbledore told her. Cho had insisted on sitting next to her during the memorial, making Emma doubly glad she had taken the potion.

When the memorial was over, Emma met the other Irish Society members outside. None of them seemed surprised to see some of their alumni, including Bill, Padraig (Seamus' older brother), and Ally (A/N: From way back in year 1; she is the person who invited Cedric into the Society).

Musicians started playing a lament as the singers started singing. The rest of the society members took off on their brooms and flew out over the lake. Their usual colorful, beautiful outfits were instead black with yellow trim (symbolizing the Hufflepuff house). They had bewitched their brooms so that a trail of black rose petals flew out the ends as they flew over, and fell onto the lake forming a celtic knot.

One by one, a person would toss down a yellow rose before they landed.

The song ended when the last person touched the ground. One of the older alumni's played the Uillean pipes (a/N: I think of the Uillean pipe solo from Riverdance) and a bonfire was started. One by one the students stepped forward and added a shoe from their best pair of gillies. Emma and Ally, holding hands, were the last to go up.

"It doesn't make sense," Ally whispered as they watched the fire dance around. "Why Cedric? What could Voldemort have to gain?"

"Nothing," Emma said venomously. "Voldemort kills. He kills for purpose, but he also kills for sport." _He killed my mother with a purpose, and Cedric just because_ Emma thought bitterly. "Imeacht gan teacht ort" Emma cursed. She heard Ally whisper her own curse in Gaelic, "Titim gan éirí ort."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was heading out of the castle to the carriages when Fleur ran into her.

"That was lovely, your goodbye to Cedric," Fleur told Emma. Emma nodded her thanks. "What dumblydore said, I want you to know that it means a lot to me that you had befriended me and my fellow students."

"The pleasure was mine, Fleur. I hope to see you in London," Emma said.

The Veela looked at the empath with a studious eye. "You will heal, mon amie, and I hope soon. I miss you, the real you." Fleur kissed her cheek and then she and Gabrielle joined the rest of the students saying goodbye.

Ivan also stopped her. "Has Francois told you?" Emma shook her head. "I have gotten a job in the French ministry,"

Emma smiled. "I am happy for you. Now you will be able to see Marie more."

Ivan nodded. "That was my intent. Remember, if you need help Emma, with Voldemort rising and all, just say so. Krum feels horrible about what has happened. He wishes to make it up somehow."

"No one blames him for what he did, please tell him that. And tell him the best thing he can do right now is to not follow Voldemort."

"Of course," Ivan bowed, kissed her cheek, and turned to head to the boat. "I hope we see each other again soon, Emma."

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw Francois and Marie and headed over there.

"Emma! We were looking for you. We wanted to say goodbye," Marie said. "Did Ivan. . ."

"Yes, Ivan just told me! I am so happy for you! Now you can see him more often," Emma said.

Marie smiled. "Plus, it antagonizes Francois, so that is an added bonus."

Emma kissed Francois and Marie goodbye, and finally found a carriage to herself. Home held a new appeal that made her eager to leave Hogwarts.


	23. Year 5 Trailors and Author babblings

Author's Notes: Yay! Year 5! I'll post the first chapter today. It is called _Uniting with My Dark Half._ Here are some fun teasers :-) (I love these)

Author's Note2: For all the James and Lily fans, I wrote a one-shot over break if you haven't already seen it. I've never written a one-shot before, so it was a totally new experience. One, I learned, where you get a ton of hits but not so many reviews :-)

TRAILORS FOR YEAR 5

_**Trailor 1**_

"If you need anything, Emma, just ask. Lupin and Sirius would do anything for you, and I will do whatever I can," Dumbledore said.

Emma nodded. "Sir, one question. Can I by any chance sit in on meetings? I know I am to young to help, but . . ."

"Things can not be kept secret from you, yes, I know," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I don't think it wise for you to sit through every meeting, for I have the feeling they could come at random times, but I will not forbid it so long as Lupin has no problems with it. He is, after all, acting as your guardian. In my own way, Emma, I wish you were older, but that is the wish of an old man. But I must warn you, Emma, not everything will be pleasant to hear, and you can not tell anyone what you hear who is not in the order."

Emma nodded. She understood everything Dumbledore said _and _thought. "Sir, I am willing to help the order in anyway I can. I just wish for you to know that," Emma walked up the steps holding the stack of letters she had been carrying since lunch. She finally felt the time was right to read them.

**_Trailor 2_**– the Draco and Emma twist :-)

Emma walked down to the lake and was glad to see everyone was either cooped up inside doing homework, or was in Hogsmeade. Draco motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a clearing right inside the forest.

Emma smiled. He had set up a picnic, and fairies were everywhere as decorations. "It's lovely! What's the occasion?"

Draco grinned as he handed her a book. "You set up a romantic date, and give me a book? I'm not Hermione Granger," Emma teased.

"Just read it," He said. Emma could sense he was slightly nervous that she wouldn't be as happy at what she was reading like he was. . . . . . . . . . .Emma's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I had the same reaction," Draco drawled.

"Do you . . . you think this could be us?" Emma asked. _Please say yes, please say yes_

"I like to think so, and I hope you do too." He said almost nervously.

Emma nodded. "I do too. I mean, it all makes sense. Me and you, we are two people who can't feel for various reasons, yet whenever we touch, we _do_ feel," Emma said with a smile thinking about the tingling sensation.

Draco smirked. "I thought so too. It also explains why you don't project emotions on me. Why you don't affect me," He said.

Emma jumped up and kissed him. "I forgot about that. It makes sense," Emma said happily.

_**Trailor 3**_

Harry and the examiner left the room, and Hermione and Ron rushed out as soon as the papers were collected.

"Hermione, Listen to me! They are torturing him right now as we speak!" Harry said. _Why doesn't anyone believe me,_ Harry thought. _Emma will listen. I need to find Emma._

"What's wrong Harry?" Emma asked as she walked into the room. Emma had heard him thinking about her as she walked past.

"Emma, I saw Voldemort torturing Sirius. We have to get to the Ministry now," Harry said breathlessly. Emma's eyes widened in horror, and Harry was glad someone was finally agreeing with him.

"Listen to me, Harry. Don't trust this 'dream.' It came from Voldemort, don't trust it!" Emma pleaded.

"Why won't you believe me!" Harry said. "You are always supporting me," He pointed out.

"Harry, this isn't good. _Please _believe me," Emma pleaded. Harry just grew more and more frustrated the more Emma and Hermione tried to talk him out of it.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Author's Notes** Just a HUGE thank you to all my readers! This has been so well received! Not only is it my most reviewed story (125 when I posted this), but it is the year with the most hits :-) Special thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed! _AnimeCrazy88, KRP, Amarthiel, SweetCho14, Potter Fan Bo Pinky, Amarthiel, Iceball19, ChildoftheKng, Hermonine, Professor Epona, MBDTA_-_Allie_, _daffodilsweetie45, serenity1986, Lukina Starhopper, IluvHarryPotter, SongXofXglory, and of course Ellie! (Aka Elenwyn)._


	24. Series Titles

_I have decided to put the titles to all of the Potter Family Saga (a.k.a Emma series) in one handy location._

Emma Year Titles

Year 1: The Year My Life Began

Year 2: Secrets Revealed

Year 3: Past Meets Present

Year 4: When Irish Eyes Are Crying

Year 5: Uniting with My Dark Half

Year 6: Truths Revealed

Year 7 (my version): The End of it All

Year 7 (Deathly Hallows Version): Betrayal by Blood

Series Sequel (not yet posted): Meet the Parents


End file.
